(Traduction)Breaking the taboo to protect you de SeventhAssassin
by kuroyukihime28
Summary: Deux mystérieux personnes viennent interféré le cours du temps du prochain boss Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tout deux semblent tenir beaucoup de mystères tels que leur identités, pourquoi ils se soucient de lui et pourquoi ils semblent détester les futures gardiens de Tsuna, pas que les gardiens mais tout le monde, incluant les Arcobalenos. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the taboo for protect you: Briser le taboue pour te protéger

Bonjour, je précise cette fic ne **m'appartient** pas ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ceci est juste une traduction ( bien sur avec l'autorisation de l'auteur : **SeventhAssassin** dont de l'auteur ). Je suis désole pour les fautes d'autographes, de synthase et de traduction j'ai essayer de faire une traduction au plus juste. Certains mots ou passage ne sont pas vraiment la traduction pure et dure du passage ( trop dure surtout chiant alors j'ai traduit de façon a ce que cela veux dire la même chose). J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic ( pour les plus courageux essayer d'aller lire en anglais la fic).

Les phrase entre '…' signifie les pensée de la personne et ce que dit les personnes sont entre «...»

Donnez vos impressions s'il vous plaît.

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement du voyage de joie, de douleur et de mort

«Être-vous sure de cela? Mon intervention peut aussi signifier de changer le cours du temps et... nous ne pouvons prendre un risque» déclara une femme à la voix étrangère, un peu inquiète.

«Intervenir est nécessaire si cela signifie de le maintenir en vie» dit une voix profonde d'homme. Cette personne semble sérieux a propos de quelque chose.

La femme avec lui soupira, «Si c'est pour lui... Je m'en fiche de m'attire les ennuis. Après tout, nous le méritons.»

L'homme hocha sa tête en guise de réponse, «Ne me déçoit pas»

La femme ricana,

«Je suis ton apprentie, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas échouer. Je ferai

tout pour tout changer et le sauver, après tout c'est le but de notre vie»déclara t-elle, résolue à cette personne.

L'homme afficha un sourire satisfait,

«Bonne réponse. Cela prendra du temps pour moi de me joindre a toi, pour l'instant soit sure de veiller sur lui et de l'aider si tu peut»ordonna l'homme.

«Je le ferait... dois-je être prudent a ne pas trop en faire? Vous savez... eux...»

«Je te laisse décide»

«Hehe, je suppose que je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ces gosses... et eux?» la voix de la femme s'assombrit, demandant la chose qu'elle déteste le plus avec colère.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, malgré tout, c'était évident qu'il avait aussi la haine, beaucoup plus profond à tel point qu'il voulait leur mort.

«Nous y penserons dans le futur, pour l'instant notre priorité est lui. Veille sur lui et juge les.» dit une voix sombre, comparable à le mort elle même.

«Je ferai comme vous le souhaiter... my lord »

Namimori, japon,matin

« Tsu-kun, c'est le matin ! Dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard. » cria Sawada Nana pour réveiller son fils qui dormait profondément dans sa chambre. N'entendent pas de réponse, elle soupira profondément et décide d'aller dans la chambre de son fils.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la façon dont la chambre était en désordre la choqua profondément. Sur le lit, il avait un jeune homme profondément endormis. Elle soupira encore une fois et décida de le réveiller encore une fois.

«Tsu-kun, c'est le matin, il est temps de te réveiller sinon tu vas être en retard .Aller Tsu-kun. »

Tsu-kun ou Sawada Tsunayoshi décida enfin de se réveiller et de se préparer. Il mangea le petit déjeuner avec sa mère, après cela, il était temps d'aller à l'école.

« Je pars » cria Tsuna

« Prend soin de toi Tsu-kun » répondu sa mère avant que Tsuna cours vers l'école.

Dans le bureau du principal, le principal semble heureux pour le nouvel étudiant d'arriver.

« Bienvenue au collège de Namimori jeune homme, j'espère que tu y fera tes meilleures souvenirs dans notre école. Ca dois être un peu difficile pour toi vu que c'est la premier fois que tu viens au japon »

« Oh non, je vais bien monsieur » répondit le jeune homme, en essayant d'être polie.

« Je peux m'adapter très vite il n'y a donc pas de soucis à se faire »

Le principal sourit,heureux « Je suis soulage »

Moment d'aller en classe,

Nezu-sensei, le professeur de la classe entra et racla sa gorge avant de parler.

« Tout le monde, nous avons un nouveau élevé qui vient de nous rejoindre. Il vient d'Italie et comme c'est la première fois qu'il vient au japon je veut que vous l'aider tous a s'adapter à notre culture... tu peux entrer maintenant »

Le nouveau étudiant entra, c'était le même jeune homme qui parlait avec le principal il y a peu de temps. Il a les cheveux noirs et yeux rubis.

Il se présenta « Je suis Caito Armino, je vient d'Italie »

Presque toutes les filles étaient en mode « aww », excepter Sasagawa Kyoko et Kurogawa Hana. Par contre lui, il n'aimait pas la façon dont les filles le regardent. Il soupira juste et regarda autour. Il sourit en voyant la personne qu'il voulait rencontrer.

« Ta place est- »avant que Nezu puisse finir, Armino se dirigea vers la place qu'il voulait, qui était déjà occupe et qui est aussi à cote de Tsuna.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda Armino à l'élevé .L'élevé grogna « Hey , le nouveau, ici c'est ma place et- », il était incapable de continue quand il a vu le dangereux regard que lui lançait Armino. Il prit ses affaires immédiatement et changea de place, Armino prit calmement sa place.

Tout le monde était sans voix alors qu'il ne s'en souciait pas du tout, puisqu'il décida de rester calme. Il lança un regarde a cote de lui, à Sawada Tsunayoshi qui semble surpris par lui. Il sourit satisfait ' première étape réussi'.

A l'heure du déjeuner, certains brutes de Tsuna essayaient de le commander. Tsuna voulait protecter mais les brutes continuaient a le menacer jusqu'à que le nouvel élevé, Armino pris la main de Tsuna et le tira a ses cote.

« Désole de vous le dire mais il a des affaires avec moi pour un moment. Si tu veux acheter quelque chose alors achète-le toi même. Ne dérange pas les autres pour ton propre bien. »dt Armino avant de pousser Tsuna loin de cette pièce.

« Hey, qui t'a dit de partir le nouvel étudiant » cria un des brutes. Armino qui m'était pas effrayer se retourna sur le moment et dit « Je parler pas aux ordures tels que toi »

Il sorti, traînant Tsuna avec lui et son sac. Il arrivent touts les deux sur toit et le lâchât enfin. Pour la premier fois, il sourit.

« Désole pour mon comportement brusque Tsuna. Je déteste juste les gens qui te traite de cette façon » dit Armino, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire « N-non, c'est bon et... merci de m'avoir sauver..ahh »

« Caito Armino, appelle moi Armi. Ravi de te rencontrer Tsuna » dit Armino en tendant sa main droite. Tsuna prit sa main et la secoua,«Sawada Tsunayoshi, ravie de te rencontre aussi. Haha, tu as dû connaître mon prénom a la façon dont ils m'appellent ».

Armino essaya de se contrôle en lui montrant son irritation. En se remémorant, la classe entière se moquait de Tsuna en l'appelant Tsunaze. Nezu n'était pas une exception, il était actuellement le pire. Armino se contrôla pendant tout le cours jusqu'à la fin. Il voulait se précipiter sur le professeur et le poignarder plusieurs fois à mort mais cela serait une décision imprudente, il décida donc de trouver quelque chose de plus approprier comme vengeance plus tard.

« A vraie dire je n'aime pas la façon dont ils te traitent, actuellement je veux vraiment les arrêter à mort.»admit Armino.

Tsuna se tendit et commença à agite ses mains devant lui, «N-ne les tue pas s-s'il te plaît! C'est bon et puis c'est la vérité. Je suis inutile et-» avant de pouvoir continue, Armino lui coupa la parole.

«Tu n'est pas inutile idiot! Tu es spéciale, seuls quelques rares personnes peux le voir»

Tsuna était un peu flatté par ses mots. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Que dirais-tu de manger ici Tsuna, je veux actuellement devenir ton ami, es-tu d'accord?»

Tsuna était choquer «T-tu veux... devenir mon ami?» Armino hochât de la tête, lui disant qu'il le voulait. Tsuna sourit «J'adorerais être ton ami.»

Ils souriraient tout les deux et commencèrent a manger leur déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, en classe de math, les élèves reçu un peu de temps pour réviser leur examen. Actuellement, Tsuna était entrain de passer un moment difficile a comprendre les maths. Les filles entourait Armino essayant de se rapprocher de lui, en lui proposant si il voulait de l'aider. Armino, lui n'était pas content de l'attention qu'il recevait et regarda à cote pour observer Tsuna.

En voyant l'expression trouble de Tsuna, il décida de se lever et mettre sa chaise à cote de lui et de s'asseoir la.

«On peut reviser ensemble Tsuna?» demanda Armino avec un sourire. Tsuna était un peu surpris,«M-moi?N-no, je ne peux rien t'apprendre! Je ne comprend même pas comprendre la plupart des leçons et je ne suis pas une aide pour Armi.»

« C'est vraie Caito, c'est Tsunaze après tout,pas vraie»Dit la fille qui essayer de s'approcher de lui, a ses amies et elles approuva tous.

Tsuna baissa la tête. Armino décida de répliquer «Tandis que je ne veux pas être aider par un fille aussi hautaine que toi»

«Q-quoi?» dit la fille surprise.

«Tu m'a très bien entendu. Je préférais être une personne inutile que d'être une salope comme toi. Et aussi, je n'aime absolument pas l'attention que tu me donne donc arrête et laisse moi tranquille» répondit Armino d'une voix froide.

Les filles lançaient un regard furieux à Tsuna, disant que c'était de sa faute si Armino était en colère .Tsuna baissa a nouveau la tête quand tout a coup une main toucha sa tête. Il regarda la personne,qui n'était qu'autre que Armino.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire et...»Il lui sourit,

«Que dirais-tu d'étudier, j'ai déjà appris ces trucs et je serais ravie de t'enseigner. C'est facile quand tu comprend la formule et puis je suis sur que ce Nezu n'enseigne même pas parfaitement à faire comprendre à ses propres élèves sa manière t'enseigner. Je pourrais dire qu'il est le professeur le plus immature que je n'ai jamais rencontre de toute ma vie.»

Nezu, qui était assit sur sa chaise et les surveiller, l'entendit et réagit immédiatement.

«HOY,CAITO! TU ES-»

«Commençons avec ce problème Tsuna»dit Armino en commencent à l'enseigner, ignorant le professeur qui était entrain de crier et le regard jaloux des filles.

Après les cours, Tsuna et Armino etaient sur le point de sortir de la salle quand Armino remarqua quelqu'un,Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna continua a marcher, incapable de remarquer le regard froid que Armino lançait à Yamamoto Takeshi et parti avec lui.

Les deux parlaient joyeusement ensemble, jusqu'à qu'ils se séparent.

«A demain Tsuna»dit Armino avant qu'il s'en aille de l'autre côté.

Tsuna hocha de la tête «A demain Armi» puis s'en allant, se dirigent vers sa maison .

'Mon ami.. mon premier ami.. je suis si heureux' pensa Tsuna heureux en rentrant chez lui.

Du cote de Armino, il continua a sourire, profitant de la journée. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et commença a appelle quelqu'un.

«Comment c'etait ?» demanda une voix froid d'homme, d'un ton sérieux.

Armino continua à sourire avant de répondre «J'ai perfectement réussi a intégré le collège de Namimori et à être dans la même classe que lui. Je ne suis prensenté en tant que homme sous le nom de Caito Armino, au case où. Aussi...(soupire)..franchement ces personnes étaient vraiment irritants, spécialement ce Nezu-sensei. Peux-tu me donner la permission de le tuer?»

«Non, tu ne peux pas»Armino bouda un peu , déçu de ne pas pouvoir le tuer.

«Alors, comment etait-il?» demande la personne au bout du téléphone.

Armino sourit, «Juste comme je l'imaginais, je pense que j'ai besoin d'augmenter sa confiance en soi et lui enseigner ce que cet idiot de prof ne lui apprendre jamais clairement afin qu'il puisse s'améliorer en classe. J'ai aussi besoin de lui apprendre a se battre et se protéger contre ses brutes, j'ai vraiment envie de les tuer aussi.»

Il entendit un petit gloussement de l'homme, «Même si tu le pense, tu n'as pas le courage de tuer du tout.»

«Encore entrain de me taquiner... oui, j'ai beau parler de tuer, chose que je ne peux pas faire en réalité mais...tu sais que je préférais plutôt les voir torturé et blessé jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurt lentement»

«Mais dans une vraie bataille, tu ne peux avoir des principes tels que les tien. Tu vas devoir apprendre comment tuer»

Armino baissa les yeux un moment puis s'arrêta de marcher. Il regarda le ciel orange et répondit «Je sais, je m'y suis prépare. Si je dois tuer alors je le ferais, pour lui.»

L'homme au téléphone resta silencieux un moment avant de parler, «Regrettes-tu d'être venue?»

Armino ne put s'empêcher de glousser,

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'inquiète pour moi? Ça ne te ressemble pas».Il n'entendit pas de réponse.

Il soupira avant de répondre a sa question

«Je regrette absolument rien. En réalité, j'avais l'intention de le faire seul mais je n'aurais jamais pense que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, et puis nous avons décide de nous joindre ensemble. Je suis sur que si je te pose la même question, tu me reponderais de la même façon.»

Armino recommença à marcher. Il put sentir la personne afficher un sourit satisfait de sa réponse.

«Tu as vraiment beaucoup changer.»

«Toi aussi, nous avons tout les deux changer, depuis qu'il...hmmm»

Tout les deux taisent, se remémorent quelque chose qu'ils voulaient changer.

«Sois sur de veiller sue lui.»

«Je le ferai sans faute my lord»

Armino raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il sourit encore une fois, aujourd'hui était le commencement de son propre voyage. Un voyage de joie, de douleur et de mort.


	2. Chapter 2 Alouette (Skylark)

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le taboue pour te protéger

Hi, voici la chapitre 2.

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartient.

(PS : je suis désole je viens de remarque que j'avais fait une faute dans le titre en anglais de la fic c'est : to protect à la place de protecting, je viens de change la faute)

Je remercie ceux qui ont lus, mit la fic en favori ou en follow et pour les commentaires ( thanks ^^)

Chapitre 2 : Alouette (Skylark)

Le lendemain, Tsuna paraît courir heureux en allant à l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva a l'école, il sourit lorsqu'il vit Armino, l'attendant juste à coté du portail. Il avait l'air sérieux au début mais quand il le remarqua, il sourit a son tour.

« Bonjour Armi » salua joyeusement Tsuna.

« Bonjour Tsuna, on y va ? » demanda Armino en pointent l'école. Tsuna hocha de la tête et commencer tout les deux à marcher directement vers l'école.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout les deux vit l'effrayent préfet de l'école Namimori craint de tous, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna frissonna dès qu'il l'aperçut pendant que Armino, lui ne réagit pas, à la place, ces yeux reflétait de la haine. Hibari, comme il regarda tout les étudiants, les remarqua.

« Herbivore » appela Hibari.

Tsuna était évidemment paniqua tandis qu' Armino ne réagit pas du tout. Hibari s'approcha de Tsuna , le rendant encore plus nerveux. Finalement, il parla « porte ton uniforme proprement ou je te mord à mort »

Tsuna regarda ses vêtements et remarqua que ses boutons n'était pas correctement attachés.

« J-je suis désole Hibari-san ! Je vais arranger ça tout de suite. »

Hibari juste dit « hn » avant de regarder la personne qui le fixait avec des yeux froids.

C'était Armino, sans peur, juste froid. Hibari sourit d'un air satisfait, voyant quelqu'un n'ayant pas peur de lui.

«Qu'est ce que tu regarde herbivore ? Demanda Hibari.

Armino répondit froidement « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la foule, pourquoi te joins-tu a nous ? A nous parler? »

« A-Armi, n-ne fais pas ça, i-il- » Tsuna fut coupé, « Hibari Kyoya, le fameux démon préfet et je le sais. Je n'aime pas me répéter alors je le dit maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

Tout ceux qui était présent déglutisse de peur. Voyant quelqu'un essayent de s'opposer au préfet de l'école, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari de son côté, rétréci ses yeux sur lui, n'aiment pas le cran qu'il montrait.

« Herbivore veux-tu que je te mord à mort ? »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un herbivore. Part ou nous partons, choisit » répondit Armino.

Hibari fut surprit un peu puis afficha un petit air satisfait. Cet herbivore, non , pour certaines raisons le sentiment qu'il recevait de lui n'était pas celui d'un herbivore. Ce n'était pas juste de la colère ou de la haine, c'était de la malice.

Armino pris la main de Tsuna et l'éloigna, se dirigent vers la classe. Hibari les regarda juste fixement partir.

'Bon sang, j'ai presque perdu le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je sais que c'était pas de sa faute et que je ne devrait pas agir de cette manière mais...tch, putain!' pensa Armino..

Tout le deux arriva en classe et Armino se retourna finalement vers Tsuna et l'aida à fixer son uniforme. Tsuna était vraiment confus, qu'est qui a mit Armino en colere ?

Armino remarqua le malaise de Tsuna, il prit une profonde inspiration puis s'excusa « Désole Tsuna, tu dois être surpris par mon brusque comportement...tu vois... » il soupira, « Ce mec ressembla a quelqu'un que je connait, ils ont en quelque sorte la même personnalité et franchement je le déteste. J'étais furieux et en colère rien qu'en pensent a lui...J'ai agit sans réfléchir. Du coup, désole pour mon comportement soudain. »

Tsuna, le voyant culpabilisé, sourit et secoua la tête, «C-c'est bon Armi. Je ne connais pas cette personne que tu parle mais j'espère vous vous réconcilierez bientôt. »

Armino ricana, « C'est quelque chose de complètement impossible à faire Tsuna. Je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner, même si il commence a le regretter...c'est déjà trop tard.» Ses derniers mots fut triste, plus comme de la peine et désespoir.

Tsuna décida de rester silencieux. Ils ne connaissent toujours pas encore mais il semble qu'il peut dire que Armino porte un énorme fardeau.

Armino sourit et parla « Que dirais-tu d'étudier avant que la classe commence. Il serait préférable que tu comprend le concept de la leçon avant que cours que commence. Je vais t'enseigner donc ne te fais pas de soucis, dis moi juste ce que vous avez étudiez sur ces sujets. »

Tsuna sourit et hocha de la tête, accepta en même temps, de le consoler de quelque soit le fardeau qu'il portait.

Après 20 minutes, début de la classe et tout était normal, tout le monde écoutait le professeur. Tout allait bien quand soudainement, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, révélant l'un des comités de discipline, Kusakabe le vice-president.

« O-oui ? »demanda la professeur

Kusakabe parla alors son intention, « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre à un moment pareil mais je suis ici pour parler avec Caito Armino. Caito-san êtes-vous là? Veuillez-vous rendre au comité de discipline avec moi. »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Armino sans hésitation, surprenant tout le monde dans la salle.

« Il veut parler avec moi ? Alors il a qu'a n'a venir et me faire face. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, même si c'est de lui. »

Kusakabe clarifia sa gorge, essayent de se remettre du choc.

«Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Hibari-san m'a ordonné de vous emmené a lui et il désire vous parler du coup- »

« Alors c'est la fin de la discussion. Juste comme je l'ai dit, je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. Il veut parler avec moi ? Alors fait le sortir et venir me faire face à la place. Dis lui je déteste les timides herbivores comme lui » répondit Armino, sa fermeté et son courage était trop étonnant pour tous, pensant qu'une chose 'il est mort'. Armino se fichait de se que pensait tous les autres autour de lui, il regarda le professeur et parla « Désole pour l'interruption mais veuillez reprendre la cours. »

« B-bien... » Le professeur n'était pas sur de quoi faire.

Kusakabe essaya de poursuivre « Cai- »

« Part. La conversation est déjà finie et puis tu interrompt tellement que nous n'avons pas apprit une seule chose, ce qui mauvais pour nous, étudiants n'est-ce pas ? »interrompa Armino avant qu'il puisse continuer plus.

Kusakabe était entrain de suer. Son cran était trop dure pour être briser, peu importe ce qu'il dit, il semble qu'il ne changera pas son avis. Il soupira et s'inclina, laissant la classe continuer la leçon. Le professeur et les élèves, de leur cote étaient sans voix, ne savant pas quoi faire même si il était déjà parti.

Tsuna regarda Armino inquiet, Armino lui ne l'a pas remarque tellement qu'il était concentre et attendait, attendait que la classe recommençait. Tsuna savait juste un peu, juste en dessous de son bureau, Armino tenait son téléphone, tapent un message vite et l'envoya.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Tsuna et Armino mangeaient a nouveau sur le toit de l'école.

Tsuna semblait un peu ma à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir sans aucun doute qu'Armino était irriter. Il voulait changer son humeur pour changer l'atmosphère mais sa voix l'empêcher de parler.

Tsuna rassemblait son courage et commença a parler mais avant de pouvoir le faire, il fut interrompu par un fort bruit de la porte, le surprenant. Il commença a pâlir en voyant la personne qui venait juste d'arriver, ce n'était personne d'autre que Hibari Kyoya. Son irritation était visible autour de lui alors qu'il regardait autour de lui cherchant quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il regarda dans leur direction, il plissa encore plus ses yeux, trouvent enfin sa proie, Armino qui l'avait vu posa son bento et se leva. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

«Tu es finalement arrive par toi-même. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda Armino, son ton était clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

« Je vais te mordre à mort herbivores »grogna Hibari en sortant ses tonfas et se mettent en position de combat.

Tsuna était terrifier, à se rythme Hibari va blesser son ami ! Armino s'en fichait, juste debout. Il le regarda juste froidement, ne craignent pas d'être mordu à mort.

Surprenamment, c'est Armino qui commença a charger, il lui donna en premier un coup de pied mais qui à été facilement évité par Hibari. Armino ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à lui envoyer des coups de pieds. Hibari les évita complètement et même les bloqua avec ses tonfas, mais il pouvait dire, ses mouvements était rapides et il semblerait que ce soit juste un normal herbivore qui ne pouvait pas se battre. Il avait de l'expérience et plutôt une bonne expérience.

Armino continua de lui donner des coups de pieds jusqu'à qu'il remarque la partie sans protection d'Hibari qui était la partie inférieure, alors soudainement, il lui frappa l'estomac. Hibari eut le souffle couper dû à la douleur qu'il ressenti. C'était un très fort coup et puis suivit d'un coup de pied supérieur qu'il évita en s'éloignant sur le cote. Armino le fixa juste du regard.

Hibari était étonne de l'herbivore. On dirait qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un à combattre sans aucune hésitation. Armino resta en position de défense et continua à observer le prochain mouvement d'Hibari. Il faut qu'il soit prudent, il peut dire qu'il lui reste une bonne force en lui.

'Il avait raison, il est peut être fort mais il lui manque des compétences et au niveau des combats. Ce ne sera pas polit jusqu'à que cette personne vienne' pensa Armino en l'observent.

Hibari se redressa droit et débuta le combat à nouveau. Arnimo ne se retenait pas, il se donnait a fond, n'ayant pas l'intention de perdre. Les deux étaient féroces, comme si il n'avait plus de lendemain. A cote, Tsuna tremblait, ne savant pas quoi faire, devrait-il les arrêter ou pas. Les laisser tranquille était une bonne idée mais cela pourrait apporter des ennuies à Armino, chose qu'il ne voulait pas et même si il choisit de les arrêter... juste comment allez-t-il les arrêter !?

Fin des cours, tout les mondes étaient prêt à rentrer chez eux.

Tsuna qui était là soupira de soulagement que tout était fini.

« Tu vas bien Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu semble un peu déprimer. » demanda une personne familière.

Tsuna soupira encore une fois et regarda la personne, c'était Armino, il allait bien mais il avait quelques bleus sur ses bras, il semblerait que c'est dû au blocage des attaque de Hibari et quasi sure qu'il avait aussi des bleus sur ses jambes.

« Je devrai celui qui demande ça Armi. Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ton bras te fait mal ? »

Armino ria, « Bien sur que je vais bien Tsuna. Ce n'est pas grand chose et puis ses bleus vont bientôt disparaître... maintenant que j'y pense, que pense tu de mes compétences de combat ? Bon ou mauvais ? »

Tsuna soupira « Je pense que tu es fort puisque tu es peux rivaliser avec Hibari-san ce qui vraiment surprenant... tout de même je ne veux pas te voir blesser. S'il te plaît essaye de te restreinte et d'être plus prudent . »

Armino fut choquer par à quel point Tsuna s'inquiéter pour lui. Il sourit, en se rappelant de quelque chose du passé

' Tu ne changera jamais' pensa nostalgiquement Armino,

« Armi ? »

«..hehe..Je vais essayer Tsuna mais je ne peux pas te faire de promesse tout de suite. Mais, tu sais, ce serait mieux si tu savais aussi te battre Tsuna. Tu en as besoin pour l'autodéfense et si jamais tu as envie de frapper ceux qui te brutaliser alors fais le. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je t'apprendrais les bases. »

Tsuna fuyait son regard «N-non. Mon corps est petit et faible et...Je n'aime pas vraiment me battre aussi... désole. »

« Mais cela permettrait à ton corps de se développer fort et puissant. Ne baisse pas les bras si facilement. Je suis là pour toi et je serais ravie de t'aider en classe et en combat. »

« N-non, vraiment c'est bon Armi. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de chose pour moi et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ces choses car je n'aime pas causer des ennuies et- »

« Arrêter rejeter Tsuna, allez ! Nous commencerons l'entraînement demain après les cours. Je t'apprendrais les bases du combat rapproché et après ça nous étudierons ensemble,okay. »

'Il me forcé beaucoup trop !' cria mentalement Tsuna. Armino continua à sourire, il était heureux que tout ce passait selon son plan.

«Allez Tsuna, rentrons maintenant à la maison. »dit Armino s'en allant.

« A-attend Armin ! »répondit Tsuna en le suivant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux dehors, se dirigeant vers leur maison, de loin, Hibari Kyoya les fixa, surtout Armino. Il le regarda avec intérêt, attendant le prochain combat puisqu'il est le seul a qui lui donnait plus qu'un mal de ventre mais aussi à la tête, bras et jambes. Il sait comment ouvrir la garde de quelqu'un et le frapper à grande vitesse, force et précision. Il afficha une sourire malicieux, son sang bouillonnait d'excitation à l'idée de le mordre à mort.

Armino et Tsuna se séparent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez leur.

Du coté de Armino, il soupira en sentent chaque douleur de ses bleues qui était infligée par qui d'autre que Hibari Kyoya. En vérité, pas une seule fois il eut la confiance de pouvoir le battre. Il était en faite hésitent et incertain sur tout ce qu'il a fait. Il fessait juste confiance à son intuition à chaque mouvements.

En même qu'il marchait, son téléphone vibra. Il prit son téléphone de sa poche et sans regarder la personne qu'il l'appelait, il répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Hmm, il semble que tu sois encore en vie, bien joué. »c'était l'homme qu'il servait qui parlait.

Il soupira, « Vous vous attendiez à ce que je meurt. Pourquoi êtes vous si cruel ? »

Il entendit l'homme ricaner d'amusement «Alors, quel est le rapport pour aujourd'hui ?»

« J'ai combattu contre lui, Hibari Kyoya, le future gardien vongola des nuages. Il est assez fort pour survivre a n'importe quel bataille mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas encore assez et cela reste à polir. Toutefois, j'ai pu enfin voir pourquoi il était déclare comme le plus fort des gardiens.

« Hmm.. »

« Il m'a aussi offert une position au sein de son Comité de discipline, ceux à quoi je m'attendait et que j'ai immédiatement refusé. Je ne veux pas rester dans la même pièce que lui, spécialement à le suivre partout comme un chien... Je l'ai forcé à propos de ce sujet sans qu'il me rejette. Je n'aime pas vraiment forcé les gens mais il semblerait que ce soit nécessaire. »

« Ça l'est. Souviens toi que ton temps est limité avant que _tu sais_ qui arrive.»

Armino resta silencieux, sachant ce qu'il veut dire. «Comment je désire- »

« Tu ne fera pas une telle chose. Ton obsession va détruire notre plan. »

« Vous venez juste de rejeter quelque chose, je n'avais même pas fini complètement »

« Je le sais déjà et cela m'irrite. Un mot de plus et tu fera face à la mort. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer d'aimer cela ? Je veux vraiment avoir- »

« Assez ou je vais te tuer. »

Armino rentra à la maison déçu.

(PS : Certaines phrase (courtes) n'ont pas été traduite, je les ai enlevé car je n'arrivait pas à trouver un bonne traduction (enfin j'avais surtout la flemme ^^', à la place de mettre une traduction pourrie je les ai enlève), désolé pour ça mais elles ne changent pas grand chose et pour les phrases qui sont chelous.)


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le taboue pour te protéger

(Bon comme toujours) Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni cette fic ne m'appartient pas. (mais à SeventhAssassin)

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes de synthase et toutes les autres fautes.

Sur ce, voici le troisième chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Le connaître mieux

Ces trois jours avec Armino était à la fois marrant et dure pour Tsuna. Pourquoi ? Armino le forçais à apprendre à se battre, il enseigne d'abord doucement pour qu'il puisse comprendre tout. Tsuna allait bien au début, puis quand Armino le testa, il était évident qu'il ne se retenait pas comme si il utiliser sa pleine puissance, lui fessant sentir douleur et parfois il vomissait du sang ce qui fessait paniqué Armino.

La façon que lui enseigner Armino le rendait heureux car il était toujours patient, il ne passait jamais à la prochaine leçon tant qu'il n'avait pas compris. Parfois, il fessait des heures supplémentaire avec lui pour l'aider à mieux comprendre. Il était heureux en même temps d'être embarrasser. Il avait fait tellement de chose pour lui, même le protéger des brutes et du professeure qu'il le rabaisser tout le temps.

Tsuna était maintenant en train de réfléchir à comment pourrait-il lui repayer sa gentillesse. Le petit-déjeuner était servir et Tsuna était encore en train de pensée profondément. Nana, la mère de Tsuna remarqua à quel point il était concentre et sérieux en train de penser et décida de demander à son fils ce qu'il était en train de penser.

« Tsu-kun puis-je te demande ce qui trouble ? Tu semble plonger dans tes pensée. » demanda Nana avec un sourire.

Tsuna sourit et lui répondit «Tu vois... c'est juste je pensais à comment je devrais lui remercier.»

« Lui? »

« Armi kaasaan, celui qui est venue d'Italie et qui est devenu mon ami. »

Entendre son nom, mit Nana enjoué et contente. Tsuna était actuellement en train de parler de lui ce qui la rendait heureuse que finalement quelqu'un est devenu son ami. Elle voulait tellement le rencontrer mais décida d'attendre.

« Donc, c'était à propos d'Armi-kun, qu'en est-il de lui ? »

Tsuna détourna le regard, « Armi est devenu mon ami il y a juste 5 jours et pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous sommes ami depuis longtemps. Il semble savait beaucoup de chose sur moi et nous nous entendons très bien, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le fait qu'il sais beaucoup de chose sur moi mais... j'ai honte de ne rien savoir sur lui. Je veux lui rembourser comme un remerciement de ma part pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et... J'étais en train de penser à ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. »

Nana sourit chaleureusement, elle pouvait voir qu'il le chérissait déjà, tellement qu'il pensait à lui.

«Conseil de ta maman Tsu-kun, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ? Je suis sur que ça te feras pas de mal de lui demander à propos de lui, aussi essaye d'observer ce qu'il fait, comme ses hobby, sa façon de parler et d'agir. De cette façon tu pourras apprendre beaucoup de chose sur lui. Je suis sur qu'il fessait la même chose, puisqu'il peut actuellement facilement dire que tu es maladroit et faible. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils sur les mots maladroit et faible. C'était vrai mais qui pouvait le blâmer ?

Plus tard, Tsuna arriva à l'école, voyant Armi l'attendant une fois de plus. Il sourit lorsqu'il le remarqua.

« Bonjour Tsuna » salua Armino.

« Bonjour Armi. » répondit Tsuna et ils commencèrent tout les deux à entrer. Tsuna continua à le fixé, l'observant secrètement.

En cours encore un fois de plus, Nezu-sensei enseigner quelque chose de vraiment dure à comprendre. Presque tout le monde ne prêtait plus attention au cours, certains dormaient, d'autres jouaient avers leur stylo, quelques-uns étaient en train de lire un livre, un certain joueur de base-ball dormait caché et ainsi de suite...

Tsuna essayait de ne pas dormir et se forçait à comprendre le cours mais rien ne rentrait dans sa tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son camarade à coté de lui qui était Armino. Armino regardait le professeur, stylo à la main, essayant de prendre notes les choses les plus important. Il était impressionner par sa concentration sur le cours.

Pendant un long silence excepter pour Nezu-sensei qui continuait à parler, Armino soupira et leva sa main. Nezu qui l'a vu, apparut un marque d'irritation caché sur son front.

«Qu'est qu'il y a Caito ? »demanda Nezu, il était évident qu'il était irrité.

« Pouvez-vous ré-explique comment l'ère Meiji à été créer ? S'il vous plaît expliquer en détails et dans une manière plus claire. »

Nezu claqua violemment le livre qu'il tenait sur son bureau et cria,

«Caito est ce que tu blâme ma- »

« Je ne vous blâme pas, je ne comprend juste pas ce que que vous êtes en train de raconter. D'abord, c'était en 1868, Mutsuhito était le seul qui a nommé l'ère ''Meiji'' pendant son règne et vous sauter jusqu'en 1899 quand le japon était le premier pays asiatique qui brisa le droit extra-territorial étranger puis vous revenez en 1889 où vous expliquer le fameux événement qui s'est passé à l'ère Meiji. » Il soupira,

« Franchement vous n'arrêter pas de sauter un après un. Donc, cela vous dérangerait de tout répéter depuis le début et en détails ? »

Nezu le fusilla du regard, Armino ne s'en souciait pas, il soupira juste, essayant d'arranger ses notes.

La salle était silencieuse, on pouvait sentir la tension et la colère autour de la salle, grâce à Nezu.

Finalement, c'est Kyoko qui cassa la tension lorsqu'elle leva la main.

Nezu demanda presque en grondant «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasagawa ? »

« Umm... pouvez-vous ré-expliquer une nouvelle fois pour nous ? » demande Kyoko gentiment.

Nezu se moqua avant d'accepter de répéter la leçon. Tsuna rougissait lorsqu'il regarda Kyoko, elle était son très long crush. Armino de son côté, il l'a fixa, ses yeux reflété de la colère, pourquoi?

Heure du déjeuner,

les deux étaient de nouveau sur le toit à manger leur bentos. Tsuna pensa a cela, le petit-déjeuner d'Armino était toujours le même, des rouleaux d'œufs et du riz. Ça a été toujours comme ça depuis qu'il à transféré ici.

Tsuna l'appela « A-Armi ».

Il fredonna comme réponse. Cela pris une seconde avant de rassembler son courage pour demander,

«Pourquoi ton petit-déjeuner est encore composer de rouleaux d'œufs et de riz ? Je pense que tu ne mange que ça depuis que tu es arriver ici. »

Armino sourit timidement « Tu as remarqué, j'espérais vraiment que non mais c'est sans espoir, pas vrai ? »Tsuna resta silencieux.

Armino était en train de pensé, devrait-il lui dire ou non. Au final, il lui dit, « Actuellement, je ne peux rien cuisiner à part des rouleaux d'œufs et... hehe j'achète juste mon dîner dans une supérette, si non, alors n'importe où ? »

« EH !? P-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne avec toi qui peut cuisiner ? »

Armino rigola, « N-Non, je vis tout seul Tsuna... mon parents sont déjà mort et j'étais juste soutenu par un ami proche de père donc... haha, actuellement je n'ai personne avec moi à la maison alors quelque fois je me sens seul. »

Tsuna baissa les yeux, en quelque sorte triste de sa situation. Armino le savant, donna un sourire rassuré, «Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, j'ai l'habitude et... tu es devenu mon ami pas vraie ? Etre avec moi rend ma journée entière génial. »

Tsuna resta tout de même un peu déprimer. Armino était maintenant paniqué mentalement.

'Ai-je bien dit les choses ?' demanda Armino à lui même, s'assurant de n'avoir pas dit de faux.

Après les cours, Armino et Tsuna sont allé s'entraîner au milieux des bois. C'était une journée fatigante pour tsuna en même temps, son corps lui fessait mal plus que jamais. Armino, lui riait à quel point sa condition était pitoyable.

Tsuna finalement remarqua, la façon dont il riait ressemblait presque à comment une fille riait.

Au coucher du soleil, tout les deux décidèrent d'étudier. La foret était silencieuse, parfait pour s'entraîner et pour se relaxer, c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils prient cette endroit pour étudier. Tsuna pouvait comprendre mieux les leçons grâce à lui. Il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'il lui accordait du temps.

« Hmm.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Armi ? »

« Et bien... en faite je ne comprend pas comment ce kanji marche... tu peux dire que j'ai encore des difficulté à écrire en japonais. »

« Eh ? Mais je pensais que allais bien Armi. »

« Hahaha, tu as totalement tort. Regarde mes notes Tsuna. »

Tsuna regarda ses notes et fut choqué. Toutes les notes était écrite en anglais.

« Je peux en quelque sorte comprendre les mots japonais quand je les entend mais je suis perdu lorsqu'il faut écrire. Je suis encore en train d'apprendre mais pas une fois j'ai compris. » ajouta-t-il.

Tsuna était vraiment choqué, bien que cela peut sembler normale puisqu'il vient d'un pays étranger. Tsuna ria un peu avant de lui offrir son aide.

« Veux-tu que je t'apprend Armi ? C'est une petite chose que je peux faire pour te remercier de tout ce temps et- »

« Pour de vraie !? Tu m'apprendrais ? »demanda Armino à Tsuna, ses yeux montraient des yeux larmoyants et des étincelaient d'excitation.

Tsuna transpira un peu mais hocha de la tête, « O-oui. »

Armino sourit joyeusement, « Merci, Tsuna. »

Tsuna sourit en retour, content qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour lui.

.

.

.

Une téléphone sonna et fut immédiatement répondu.

« Parle. »

« Rapport. »

«Il s'améliore et il peut enfin rattraper les leçons. Si jamais il y a un changement, il n'y a toujours rien. Comme toujours. »

« Hmm. »

« Il m'a aussi offert de m'enseigner à comment écrire japonais. Peux-tu le croire ? J'ai était si heureux quand j'ai entendu ça ! »

« Tu peut utiliser ton pouvoir pour que ton désire devient vraie. »

« Même si je le fais, je n'aurait rien appris. Je veux quelque chose qui prend beaucoup d'effort, non instantanée. »

« Hehe, c'est pourquoi je t'aime bien comme mon apprenti... continue le bon travail. »

«Je le ferais my lord, pour lui. »


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le taboue pour te protéger

Ni katekyo hitman reborn ni la fic ne m'appartient.

Désolé pour les fautes et autres et le long délai ( je voulais le finir en deux semaine mais on dirait que le destin en a décide autrement .')

Chapitre 4 : Futur gardien de la pluie

Pour certaines raisons Armino se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Sa chambre était quasiment vide, un lit, une petite table et des armoires. Son sac était pose à cote de lui et d'un petit miroir accrocher sur le mur. Il soupira lors qu'il regarda son réveil, 4h28. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, décida de se lever et de préparer ses affaires pour l'école même si il est encore tôt.

Il pris sa douche et mangea son petit déjeuner composé de café et de pain. Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, il décida d'aller se promener même si le soleil n'était pas encore lever. C'était trop calme, trop calme qu'il lui arrivait parfois à imaginer qu'un assassin allait apparaît et l'attaquer. Il soupira encore une fois pendant qu'il continuais à marcher.

Au même moment, il vu une personne arrive. D'après le bruit, c'était un son d'halètement mais pas parce que quelque chose s'était passé mais plutôt d'un entraînement. Il se cacha, voulant voir si la personne qui arrivait était cette personne.

La personne arriva enfin, joggant et transpirant. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Sasagawa Ryohe. Il passa juste et continua, incapable de sentir que quelqu'un l'observer. Quand il fut complètement partir, Armino sorti de sa cachette. Il fixa la route qu'il allait, fixant froidement et avec une malice caché. Il fit demi-tour et continua à marcher.

'Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a dit de les jugé...' Il soupir, 'Je n'ai pas envie de m'approche d'eux.. mais ça ne fera pas de mal si j'essaye de les parler, puisqu'ils sont différent.'

Il pensa en temps qu'il marcha. 'La rencontre inattendue d'Hibari Kyoya signifierait que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller lui parler, pas comme je le voudrait... ce qui laisse deux autres gardiens comme lui... on dirait que je vais devoir commencer avec la gardien de la pluie.'

Il hocha de la tête, approuvant son propre plan et commença à réfléchir à comment il pourrait lui parler sans montré son haine.

'Ça va être impossible, j'en suis sûr.'

Presque l'heure des cours et Tsuna était en train de paniquer en même qu'il courait, se dirigeant vers l'école. Il s'est réveiller en retard et à dû attendre sa mère de finir son bento avant de partir en courant. Il lui restait seulement 5 minutes et il était en retard en même temps, il sera mordu a mort par le démon préfet, Hibari Kyoya.

'Parfait, juste parfait' grogna Tsuna mentalement, continuant à courir sans s'arrêter.

Finalement il atteignit le collège et comme prévu, il était maintenant en retard de 7 minutes. Il soupira, pensent a la douleur qu'il va bientôt recevoir d'Hibari puisqu'il était actuellement là, attendant les élèves qui vont bientôt être mordu à mort.

En se rapprochent, il remarqua que quelque était bizarre. Il regarda autour, il ne vu que Hibari fixer quelqu'un, pas aux membres du comité de discipline, pas Kusakabe. Il regarda qui Hibari fixé, il était surpris. Ce n'est personne d'autre que Armino qui fixait froidement la personne qui le fixait.

« A-Armi!? » appela Tsuna.

Armino se tourna pour enfin voir Tsuna arriver. Il sourit en le saluant,

« Bonjour Tsuna, bien que tu en retard. »

« O-Oui mais... que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? »Tsuna ne put sans pécher de demandé.

Armino lui répondit,

«Je t'attendait évidemment. Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment être en retard, ne te voyant pas arriver, m'inquiéta donc j'ai continué à attendre même si les cours avait commencer. »

« Herbivore. » appela Hibari, ce qui fit frisonner Tsuna. Avant qu'Hibari pu dire un mort, Armino interféra,

«Allons-y Tsuna, nous devons nous dépêcher avant de louper plus de cours. »

« E-Eh ? »

Armino fut attaquer par un tonfas mais il esquiva juste a temps. Hibari était complètement irrité, comment cet herbivore ose-t-il non seulement de le désobéir mais aussi de l'ignorer.

Armino soupira, « Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi Kyoya, nous sommes déjà en retard et donc nous devons aller en cours. »

« Pas temps que je t'ai mordu à mort. »

Armino soupira une nouvelle fois, '...huh' Armino alla vers Tsuna, pris sa main et tout les deux fuient. Hibari ne les laissait pas s'échapper, il courrait après eux.

Maintenant, ils sont en train de courir dans les couloirs, il n'y a aucun étudiants ou professeurs autours, puisque les cours avait déjà commencer et que tout le monde était dans leur classe respective. Tout était normal quand ils sentirent une envie (aura) de tuer juste en dehors de leur classe. Ça venait d'Hibari Kyoya, extrêmement furieux.

Tsuna et Armino atteignaient leur classe, surprenant le reste de la classe par leur soudaine entrer. Nezu allait parler quand ils entendirent une familière voix.

« Herbivore ! »

« Oh.. il est ici... »marmonna Armino. Il se retourna vers Tsuna et lui sourit, « Tsuna peux-tu prendre les notes pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? Je pense que j'ai besoin d'emmener un certain animal cela va prendre plus d'un heure pour le calmer. »

Il fut attaquer par un tonfas mais facilement bloquer par Armino, en le saisissant dans ses mains.

«Personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas interrompre quelqu'un en train de parler Kyoya ? »

Hibari le fixa du regard, «Je vais te mordre à mort »

Armino soupira avant d'accepter son challenge et commença à se battre, dans le couloir.

« A-Attend Armi » appela Tsuna, essayant de les arrêter mais trop tard, ils attiraient déjà l'attention de tout le monde par leur bruit et leur combat. Tout ceux qui pouvait voir Armino se battre contre Hibari Kyoya, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner en même temps, d'avoir peur. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire, quelqu'un avait le cran de désobéir au démon préfet. Juste que va-t-il se passé dans le futur ?

Pause déjeuner et le combat était fini. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pâlir, il put voir son ami, Armino avec des bleues tout autour des ses bras qui était couvert par ses manches et il devrait y en avoir plus sans ses vêtements.

« T-tu vas bien ? Nous devrions aller a l'infirmerie et- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tellement Tsuna, je vais bien et ces choses ne sont pas grand chose. »dit Armino en souriant, rassurant son ami qu'il allait bien.

'Mon entraînement avec mon professeur était beaucoup plus douleur que la cette ridicule bataille avec Hibari Kyoya après tout.' pensa Armino.

« M-Mais- »Tsuna fut couper avant de pouvoir continuer, « Plus de mais Tsuna. Vraiment ,je sais que tu es inquiet pour moi mais je vais bien. Donc, que dirais-tu de déjeuner et me dire la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

Tsuna fut interloqué, puis, soupira. Juste en peu de temps, connaissant son ami, il semblait être quelqu'un qui n'admettrais jamais sa douleur.

« Tsuna, ici la terre à Tsuna » Tsuna fut coupé de ses penser quand Armino fut déjà près de lui , agitant ses mains devant lui.

« Es-tu encore là ? » demanda Armino.

Tsuna fut un peu surpris mais hocha de la tête, « J-Je vais bien. »

Armino sourit, « Donc, pourrais-tu me dire la leçon que j'ai manquer pendant qu'on mange ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de leçon de matin Armi. »l'informa Tsuna.

Les yeux d'Armino s'élargit « Pourquoi ? » Tsuna soupira, « A cause de l'agitation du combat entre toi et Hibari. Pas juste notre classe mais toute les autres aussi. N'as-tu rien remarquer quand tu te battait contre lui ? »

En se remémorant, il n'avait rien remarquer. Il continuait observait les mouvements d'Hibari du coup il n'a pas pu remarquer l'attroupement des gens.

«Désolé.. allons juste manger. »

Tsuna hocha de la tête, approuvant. Ils partirent tout les deux sur le toit et s'assirent à leur place habituel. Tsuna pris son bento et cette fois il y en avait deux. Armino le regarda curieusement.

« Tsuna, vas-tu offrir le deuxième bento à Kyoko ? » demanda Armino.

Tsuna rougit en entendant soudainement le nom, « Q-Qu-Quo-P-Pourquoi tu pense ça !? »

«Tu as un crush sur Kyoko, non ? »demanda Armino, fessant Tsuna rougir encore plus.

« C-Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu es facile à deviner. »répondit Armino, 'Disons plutôt je le savais déjà avant de te rencontrer' ajouta Armino dans sa tête. Il lui afficha un signe okay avec ses doigts, « Bonne chance. »

« N-Non ! Ce n'est pas pour elle ! »cria Tsuna embarrasser.

Armino fut un peu choquer, « Pas pour elle ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de la séduire ? »

« C'est impossible Armi ! » Tsuna détourna les yeux un peu, « Je n'ai pas de chance. Elle est l'idole de l'école et tout le monde l'aime tandis que je suis une personne inutile et- »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire que tu es une personne inutile Tsuna »le coupa Armino, « Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es spécial plus que n'importe qui. C'est juste dommage que personne ne le remarque. »

Tsuna était un peu choqué puis baissa la tête, « Umm...Armi... Je ne le dis pas de façon méchant mais... que veux-tu dire par que je suis... spécial ? »

Armino fut surpris et pensa pendant un moment. Il sourie en lui répondant, « Ton cœur. » Il pointa son cœur.

«Mon cœur ? »

Armino hocha de la tête, «Oui, ton cœur. Tu es une personne attentionné, tu n'aime pas t'attire des ennuies,en même temps tu veux que les personnes autour de toi soient saine et sauf. Tu es une personne qui fait passé les autres avant toi, tu prend plus soin des autres que de toi. Tu prêt à accepte de tout sacrifier pour les autres... Même si ils te voient comme une autre personne, tu ne les blâme jamais, ou même les quitter. Tu continue à protéger tout le monde sans qu'ils te le demande... vraiment... ton cœur est trop pure que ça me donne envie de te protéger. »

Tsuna était perdue, complètement perdue. Il compris la première partie mais le reste était confus. Sacrifice ?Blâme?Protéger ?

Armino regarda Tsuna, voyant son expression confus il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Tsuna commencer à être embarrasser, « Q-Qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« Tu devrais voir ton expression. Ton expression confus était hilarante. » répondit Armino en rigolant.

Tsuna bouda, « Hey ! »

Armino continua à rigoler jusqu'à qu'il arrive a se contrôler, « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna » Il re-devient sérieux, « Tu comprendra bientôt »

Tsuna fut surprit. Il était en train de rire il y a même pas une minute et instantanément il est devenu sérieux.

'Armi... qui es-tu ?' Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pense.

Armino sourit, « Que dirais-tu de manger maintenant, les cours vont bientôt commencer si on ne mange pas. »

« A-Ah tu as raison.. oh, a propos du bento.. tien. »Tsuna donna le deuxième bento à Armino ce qui le surprit. Il détourna du regard et sourit prudemment « N- Non merci vraiment, je te taquinais à propos de le donner à kyoko et- »

Tsuna le coupa, «En réalité, c'est pour toi Armi. Après que j'ai dis à ma mère que tu vivait tout seul et que mangeait dehors et seulement des œufs roulé, elle m'a dit qu'elle te ferait un bento à partir de maintenant. » Tsuna rougit un peu, « C'est une remerciement d'être devenu mon ami et.. elle a dit qu'elle voudrait te rencontrer un jour. »

Armino était choqué, pour certaines raisons, il était confus sur ce qu'il devrait faire. Il pris hésitant le bento.

« M-Merci...dis à ta mère que... je suis reconnaissant aussi... »

Tsuna sourit, il ouvrit son bento pendant qu'Armino hésitait à l'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait peur, il était juste trop content qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand il l'ouvrir, ses yeux brilla en voyant la différence avec son bento. Il avait du riz, boulette de poulet, légumes et encore plus. Il avait même des lettres disant 'Merci de prendre soin de mon Tsu-kun' qui de devrait plus venir de sa mère. Il sourit , vraiment heureux. Tsuna le voyant sourire, lui fit sourire encore plus.

'Finalement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose que je peux faire pour lui remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.'pensa Tsuna.

Ils prirent tout les deux leurs baguettes et commencèrent à manger après avoir dit, «Itadakimas »

C'était un repas calme, jusqu'à que Armino parla.

« Tsuna... demain... après l'entraînement... ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne chez toi. » demanda Armino, un peu nerveux.

Tsuna sourit encore plus, « Bien sur Armi, je serais content si tu venait de temps en temps aussi. »

Armino sourit, « Merci. »

Peu après en classe, tout le monde était en groupe de test et Armino fut de pair avec Yamamoto Takeshi pendant que Tsuna était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Armino soupira intérieurement, ne le sentant pas trop.

«Hahaha, f-fessons de notre mieux tout les deux Caito. »Un faux sourire était plâtré sur le visage de Yamamoto quand il parla.

Armino regarda juste ailleurs, ayant un conflit interne. 'Son faux sourire est sûr très solide que si je ne le savait pas à l'avance, je dirait définitivement qu'il souriait de tout son cœur... devrais-je le stopper ou le laisser... sign, qu'est que je suis en train de penser ? La réponse est pourtant évidente...'

Il regarde Yamamoto qui continuait à sourire, le fessant se sentir à l'aise.

'Le ciel doit être seul qui devrait faire briller la pluie, c'est aussi simple que cela.'

Les questionnaire furent donné et ils commencèrent tous à répondre aux questions avec leur partenaire de groupe. Armino jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna, il essayait de répondre par lui même et pareil pour son partenaire. Il sourit, voyant les progrès qu'il avait fait. Il se retourna vers Yamamoto qui semblait avoir du mal, il soupira, il avait presque oublie comment son cerveau fonctionnait.

« Tu peux me demander si tu as besoin d'aide. »dit Armino, offrant son aide si jamais il avait besoin d'aide. Yamamoto fut d'abord choqué puis ravie. Il lui montra la question qu'il ne comprenait pas et commencèrent tout les deux à travailler ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Fin des cours, et tout partaient. Tsuna et Armino allait partir quand Yamamoto cria.

« Caito »

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux. Tsuna fut un peu surpris, c'était leur célèbre joueur de base-ball, Yamamoto Takeshi.

« Merci pour m'avoir aider. Je savait pas que tu pouvais enseigner beaucoup plus facilement que Nezu-sensei. » dit Yamamoto, en quelque sorte heureux que Armino ne pouvait pas de deviné si c'était son véritable sourire ou son faux sourire. Armino lui sourit en retour, « Ce n'était rien Takeshi, juste content d'avoir pu aider. » Yamamoto était un peu surpris «Tu m'as appeler Takeshi? »

Les yeux d'Armino s'élargit un peu avant de redevenir normal, « Désolé, j'utilise le système des prénoms. J'appelle les gens par leur prénom sans penser. Devrais-je t'appelle Yamamoto à la place ? »

'C'est pour ça qu'il appelle Hibari-san Kyoya. » Pensa Tsuna, en repensant à ce matin.

Yamamoto secoua sa tête, « N-Non, c'est bon Caito. J'étais juste surpris c'est tout.. umm... c'est un peu embarrassent mais... peux-tu m'enseigner la prochaine fois ? A vraie dire je suis mauvais pour étudier et … comment dire... »

Armino réfléchit profondément, actuellement ça ne fessait pas partir d'un de ses plan. Devrait-il accepter ou pas.. avant de pouvoir répondre, Tsuna fut le seul qui répondit.

« Bien sur que tu peux Yamamoto, tu peux te joindre à nous » répondit Tsuna, fessant Yamamoto sourire, heureux tandis qu'Armino fléchit.

« Quoi ! »cria Armino mentalement dans sa tête.

Yamamoto sourit, « Merci, oh, alors il t'enseignait Tsuna ? »

Tsuna sourit et hocha de la tête, « O-Oui, c'est grâce a lui que j'ai pu m'améliorer. Je suis en train de lui apprendre à comment écrire les kanji car il a du mal à les écrire. »

Cela surpris Yamamoto, « Tu ne sais pas comment écrire les Kanji ? »

Armino fronça les sourcils en regardant ailleurs. Yamamoto ria, « Je peux d'aider aussi si tu veux Caito. »

Armino pris son temps avant de répondre, « O-Okay. »

Yamamoto et Tsuna sourirent. Tsuna regarda Yamamoto.

«A-Au fait, même si nous sommes camarades de classe nous nous sommes jamais parler pas vraie ? Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Tsuna.

Yamamoto sourit, « Yamamoto Takeshi, ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Je peux t'appeler Tsuna ? »

Tsuna hocha de la tête.

Armino soupira intérieurement, comment cela est-il arrivé?

« Armi. »appela Tsuna. Armino souri juste, «Okay » Armino se tourna vers Yamamoto, « Nous commenceront après avoir fini l'entraînement, ça te va Takeshi ? »

Yamamoto demanda d'un regard interrogateur, « Entraînement ? »

«Euhhh... » une goutte de sueur apparut sur visage de Tsuna, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Armino pâlit, 'oh, boy...'

.

.

.

« ..parle »

« Hmmm... on dirait qu'il s'est passer quelque chose. » dit l'homme, qui semble être amusé par ce qui s'est passé.

Armino soupira, « Ne me taquine pas aujourd'hui, tout s'est passé selon le plan mais le résultat est devenue quelque chose d'inattendue que j'ai besoin de m'en remettre. »

«Quel plan ? »

«Souviens-toi quand tu m'a dis de les juger ? Je n'avait pas vraiment planifier de le faire mais comme je tiens à ma vie, j'ai essayer de le faire. Puisque j'ai déjà rencontrer Hibari Kyoya qui jusqu'à maintenant veut encore me mordre à mort, j'ai essayer de parler au gardien de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi. Je voulais juste lui parler mais la conclusion... »

« Il vous a rejoins, n'est ce pas ? »questionna l'homme, plus comme déclaré.

« Je déteste quand tu as tout le temps raison. »

Il entendit l'homme ricaner, « Pour qui me prends-tu? »

Armino gloussa » Comment ais-je pu oublier... Que penses-tu que je devrais faire ? »

« Laisse le, il est peut être lui mais ils sont complètement différent. Toi, de toutes les personnes tu devrais savoir ça. »

Armino resta silencieux, réalisant qu'il avait raison. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'interférence, penses-tu que le cours du temps ne vas pas trop changer ou il a déjà radicalement changé à cause de nous. »

« Non, la seule interférence que nous avons fait jusqu'ici est toi. Cela ne va pas change si soudainement, sauf si tu tue l'un d'entre d'eux. »

« Si tu le dit... est-ce qu'un des Arcobalenos nous a-t-il remarqué

L'homme gloussa, « Personne, pas même l'Arcobalenos du ciel. Je n'ai jamais su qu'ils étaient tous aussi pathétique. »

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir dire ça ? Demanda Armino, le taquinant. Même si il ne voyait pas la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone, il était sur qu'il le fusillait du regard, « Est-ce que tu disait de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Armino transpirait de peur, « R-Rien »

« Continue tout ce que tu fais, jusqu'à l'heure exacte. »

Armino est devenue sérieux et hocha la tête, «Je le ferai... »

Armino raccrocha le téléphone et pris une profonde inspiration. 'Alors les Arcobalenos ne nous n'ont pas encore remarqué'. Il pensa pendant une minute et afficha un sourire narquois, 'Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, puisque ce ne serait pas amusant si ils trouvaient aussi facilement à propos de nous'. Il ricane intérieurement, pensant à quel point c'est amusant, ses yeux montrait rien d'autre que de la malice.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking the Taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartient.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps, j'étais assez occupé. Le mois prochain j'ai des exams donc je suis en plein révision du coup je vais pas pouvoir traduire beaucoup mais je vais essaye de poste un autre le mois prochain. (Je souhaite bonne chance a ceux qui leur exams aussi) Donc voilà le cinquième chapitre (dite moi si j'ai fais beaucoup de fautes et si vous voulez que je change deux trois trucs)

 **Chapitre 5 : Éducation physique (sport)**

Matin,

Armino se dirigeait vers l'école. Pendant qu'il marchait, il vit quelqu'un de familier, Miura Haru. Elle semblait heureuse alors qu'elle se dirigeait quelque part, sûrement à son école. Armino la fixa juste froidement pendant une minute avant de continuer de marcher, sans se soucier d'elle.

Armino était presque arrive, il fut salué par quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

«Bonjour Caito-kun »

Armino se tourna et rencontra Sasagawa Kyoko avec Kurosawa Hana à ses coté. Kyoko souriait brillamment, comme un soleil et le printemps.

'Pas étonnant que beaucoup ont un crush sur elle' pensa Armino. Il l'a salua mais ne lui retourna as son sourire, « Bonjour »

Kyoko était en quelque sorte déçu. Elle l'avait déjà vu sourire, mais que quand il était avec Tsuna.

Elle admet, son sourire était mignon et elle voulait en quelque sorte le voir sourire mais dommage il n'a pas sourit aujourd'hui. Hana de son coté le fixa.

« Hoy Caito » appela Hana, fessant arrêter Armino. Elle continua, « N'es-tu pas un peu grossier »

« H-Hana arrêter. » dit Kyoko, essayant d'éviter un combat inutile. Armino soupira et parla, « Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mais s'il te plaît essayer de t'abstenir de me parler. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te parler. »

Il s'éloigna, ne se préoccupant plus d'eux. Hana était vraiment irritée, mettant son nom dans la liste des singes. Kyoko, quand elle était un peu surprise.

« Hana-chan » appela Kyoko. Entendant son prénom calma son irritation et la regarda.

« Désolée Kyoko, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. »

Kyoko sourit en secouant sa tête, « Non c'est bon .. c'est juste.. as-tu remarqué ? »

« Remarqué quoi ? » demanda Hana.

« Caito-kun... la façon dont il nous à parler... j'y ai ressentit de la haine. »

« Haine ? Contre qui ? »

« Qui sait ? »Kyoko était en quelque sorte inquiète pour lui.

Elles décidèrent de continue à marcher jusqu'à pouvoir le voir. Armino était en train d'attendre à coté de la grille d'entré, les yeux fermés, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Elles se regardèrent et décidèrent de de continue.

Quand Armino était sûr qu'elles étaient partis, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux montraient de la haine et colère, se remémorant quelque chose qui lui fait les haïr encore plus.

« **Arrête de me parler espèce de monstre ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler**! »

« Je pensais que tu était différent et tu l'es mais... tu es pire. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage c'est pour ça... Je ne vais plus apparaître devant toi, plus jamais. »

Armino serra inconsciemment son point droit, voulant donner un coup de poing à quelque chose pour libérer la douleur qu'il retenait. Continuant à pensé, il ne remarqua pas que Tsuna était déjà arrivé et à coté de lui.

Tsuna était surpris en même temps préoccupé. Il voulait lui demande ce qu'il n'avait pas mais était en quelque sorte effrayé. Il prit un long temps avant de rassemblé son courage avant de l'appelé.

« A-Armi. »

Armino fut choqué d'entendre soudaine quelqu'un l'appelé et regarda la personne qui l'a appelé. Tsuna était déjà là, depuis quand ?

« Qu'est qui y a Armi ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? » demanda Tsuna

Armino pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmé et d'oublier sa haine et sa colère puis le regarda avec un sourire. « Je vais bien Tsuna. Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensée, on y va ? »

Cependant Tsuna ne pris mais hocha de la tête tout de même. Ils se dirigeaient tout les deux vers leur classe.

* * *

Après-midi, ils avaient sport et leur activité était la course. Les garçons devaient courir toute la piste de course alors que les filles couraient la moitie.

Tsuna semblait nerveux et Armino lui demanda, « Qu'est ce qui y a Tsuna ? Nerveux ? »

Tsuna était nerveux, « Y-Yeah... T-u vois... Tu peux dire que je suis le plus lent de la classe et... ils n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi à cause de ma maladresse. »

Armino pensa 'Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que sa confiance en soi était aussi bas... peut-être que c'est naturel puisque personne n'essayait de l'aider. Pourquoi les gens ne s'aide-t-ils entre eux.'

Il regarda Tsuna et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, le fessant arrête de pense à des chose négatives. Armino sourit, «Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je suis là pour toi. Je veillerais sur toi. »

« M-Mais »

« Hey, nous nous sommes entraîné depuis et tu n'as toujours pas confiance. Allez Tsuna grandis. Sois reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas de dynamites, grenades ou de bombes. »

Tsuna pâlit, « Dynamites ? Grenades ? Bombes !? »

Armino couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, sans intention de révéler quelque chose qui allait bientôt prendre part dans sa vie.

« Yo Caito, Tsuna » Ils se retournèrent tout les deux pour voir la personne qu'il les avait appelle qui n'était d'autre que Yamamoto qui marchait vers eux. « Tu vas bien Tsuna? »

Tsuna hocha de la tête, disant oui. Armino soupira « Est-ce que le prof a dis quelque chose ? »

« Aucune Idée. » répondit Yamamoto,

Comme un signal, le prof parla assez fort pour que tout le monde puissent entendre.

« Écouter, il aura 3 groupes de filles et 4 groupes de garçons. Celui qui arrive le premier aura un point en plus et le dernier aura automatique zéro points. Tout le monde a compris ? »

«Oui » répondit tout le monde. Armino observa le prof fessant les groupes et murmura quelque chose que seul lui puisse entendre.

Les filles furent les premières à commencer. C'était surprennent que Kyoko puisse courir aussi vite.

Les garçons qui attendaient était en train de bavardé de la course des filles, certains parlaient grossièrement. Tsuna, Armino et Yamamoto ne les avaient pas rejoins et avait décide de s'echauffer eux-même. Armino aidé Tsuna à s'échauffer pendant que Yamamoto le fessait tout seul.

Les filles qui attendaient leur tour rougissaient, voyant Yamamoto et Caito Armino ensemble et s'échauffant. Pour leur, ce qui fallait juste détruire était Tsuna. Elles étaient actuellement jalouse,

'Pourquoi es-t-il si chanceux !?' cria les filles dans leur tête.

Tsuna pouvait sentir le regard meurtrier des filles qui les regardèrent.

« U-Ummm... devrais-je partir ? » Tsuna ne put s'empêche de demande. Leur regard était suffocant.

«Il y n'a rien de mal à se que nous fessons Tsuna, ignore les. » répondit Armino, ne se préoccupant pas des regards des filles, Yamamoto rigola, il était impression par à quel point Armino était cool.

« Tu dois être habituer aux regards des filles, n'est-ce pas Caito ? »

« Non, c'est ma première fois. » admit Armino, surprennent les Yamamoto et Tsuna.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Yamamoto.

« Je suis sérieux. » répondit Armino.

Tsuna et Yamamoto se regardèrent, ne croyant pas ses paroles.

Pus tard, c'était au tour de Yamamoto de courir et gagna la première place. Les filles cria de joie et certains joueur de base-ball étaient heureux qu'il fut premier.

« Les derniers sont.. » le professeur commença a appelle les nom des participant dont Armino et Tsuna.

Tsuna racla sa gorge de nervosité tandis qu'Armino lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tsuna, je suis là pour toi, juste donne tout ce que tu peux. »

Armino lui murmura « Et rappelle toi de nos entraînement. »

Tsuna était un plus rassuré qu'il soit à pour lui et hocha de la tête. Ils prirent leur position.

« Regarde c'est le tour de tsunaze »

« Haha ça va être marrant »

Ils entendirent ça de la part de certains qui avaient déjà finir de courir. Tsuna transpira un peu tandis qu'Armino essaya de contrôle sa colère.

Le professeur leva le drapeau, « Ready »

Tout le monde se prépara. « GO ! »

Ils commencèrent a courir. Surprenamment, Tsuna pouvait rivaliser avec les autres ce qui surpris tout le monde, même le professeur. Tsuna était en quatrième place pendant que Armino était second. Armino jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et souri, voyant Tsuna fessant de son mieux et ses quelques jours d'entraînement portait ses fruits.

'Si seule il avait reçu un entraînement propre à la place d'un entraînement totalement fou, peut-etre il pourrait apprendre mieux.' pensa Armino, pensant à quelqu'un qui va bientôt apparaître dans la vie de Tsuna.

Ils arrivèrent à la moitie du parcours et Tsuna commença déjà à fatigué mais continua à courir. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu sa position pendant qu'Armino était déjà à égalité avec le premier. Le cinquième était frustré de ne pas avoir déjà dépasse Tsuna. Il sourit en pensant à quelque chose en se rapprochent de Tsuna. Il utilisa son pied pour lui faire un croche-patte. Les jambes de Tsuna s'entremêla ce qui le fit tomber.

Tout le monde qui regardait furent choquer, le plus était Yamamoto. Armino regarda en arrière et fut surpris de ce qui s'est passé.

« Tsuna ! » cria Armino en revenant en arrière pendant que les autres ne s'en préoccupant pas et continua leur course. Armino examina le pied droit de de Tsuna et remarqua qu'un bleu commença à se former au niveau des articulations.

'Une entorse' pensa Armino en regardant Tsuna inquiet.

« Tsuna monte sur mon dos. Je vais t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Q-quoi.. qu'en est-il de la course ? »demanda Tsuna.

Cela surpris Aarmino, « Qui a besoin de se préoccupé de l'activité dans ton état ? Aller on doit- »

« N-Non, je vais essayer d'y aller tout seul. Continue s'il te plaît. »

« Tsuna nous ne sommes pas au milieu d'une guerre pour que puisse dire ça. » dis Armino, « Allez Tsuna, je vais juste rattrape avec la prochaine activité. Pour l'instant nous avons besoin de glace pour ton entorse. »

« Mais- » Tsuna essaya de protester mais fut couper par Armino, « Pourquoi es-tu en train de pense a mes notes plus que ta condition ? Je sais que tu préoccupe plus des gens que de toi mais je ne savais pas à se point. »

« Eh? », il était juste surpris quand Armino lui a proposé de le porté.

« Aller, monté sur mon dos. Nous allons finir la course le plus vite que possible et ENSEMBLE ! Après ça je t'amènerais à l'infirmerie pour ton entorse. Et aussi, pas de MAIS. » Armino lui lança un regard à la fin, s'assurant qu'il suive sans protester.

Tsuna le trouva effrayant et fit ce qu'il lui dit. Il monta sur son dos, Armino le porta et se releva.

Il regarda le reste de la course, voyant qu'ils allaient presque tous arrivé à la ligne d'arrivé. Armino sourit malicieusement fessant trembler Tsuna.

« Ne penser pas que vous pouvez vous en sortir comme ça » murmura Armino avant de reprendre la course et surpris tout le monde même le professeur, il peut courir encore plus vite qu'avant, même si il portait Tsuna sur son dos. Tsuna de son cote avait mis ses bras autour du cour de Armino, sentant qu'il tomberais si il le lâche.

En moins d'une seconde, il rattrapa tout le monde et continua. Il dépassa facilement le dernier, encore un, puis un autre et un autre jusqu'à les dépasse tous. Ils étaient surpris et essayèrent de le rattraper mais il était trop rapide pour eux. On aurait dit un boulet de canon.

Armino pouvait voir la ligne d'arriver. Son sourit malicieux s'agrandit en même qu'il se retourna, courant en arrière jusqu'à la ligne d'arriver. Tout le monde étaient choqués et en même temps content, la plus part étaient les filles.

Armino se fichait de leur réaction alors qu'il posa lentement Tsuna sur le banc. Il vérifia une nouvelle l'entorse de Tsuna puis regarda Tsuna. « Heureux maintenant Tsuna ? » demanda Armino.

Tsuna soupira alors que son corps trembla de peur. Il pouvait encore sentir la folle course sur le dos d'Armino. Il ne voulait plus jamais a vouloir expérimenter cela.

« La première place revient à Armino » annonça le professeur alors qu'il allait écrire sa note quand Armino parla. « Non, c'était Tsuna qui était premier. »

Tout le monde le regarda choqué.

« C-Caito tu portais Tsuna alors- » avant qu'il puisse continuer, Armno le coupa, "Celui qui arriver à la ligne d'arriver est le premier aura la premier place n'est ce pas ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'était le dos de Tsuna qui est arriver le premier avant que j'arrive. Ce qui signifie que c'est Tsuna qui est arriver avant moi. Tsuna est premier point final. »

Tous fut abasourdis. La façon dont il parlais semblait mature et hautain, comme si il n'était pas du tout juste un étudiant.

Armino lèva un sourcil, « Alors ? »

Le professeur abandonna et mis Tsuna premier et Armino en second. Armino sourit juste.

«Armi » appela Tsuna, voulant protester. Armino se retourna et sourit , «Tu le mérite Tsuna donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiète. Je l'ai fait exprès pour que tu puisse arriver premier. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai couru en arrière ?

« Mais tout de même- »

« Pas de mais Tsuna s'il te plaît » le coupa Armino.

Armino sourit avant de se tourner et avança vers la personne qui avait fait tomber Tsuna pendant la course. Celui qui avait fait tomber Tsuna le regarda curieusement et soudainement, un coup de pied salua sa joue, le fessant tombé sur le sol, en même temps, deux dents volèrent. Tout le monde étaient surpris, c'était Armino qui lui avait donné le coup de pied. Il le regarda en colère.

« Refais ça encore une fois et sois sûr que je te tuerai déchet. » le menaça Armino avant de s'éloigner, retournant vers Tsuna.

Tsuna était totalement choqué par son action. Il savait qu'il était fort. Quand il fut devant lui il essaya de parler mais fut coupe quand Armino le porta à nouveau et commença à s'éloigner.

Le reste de la classe et le professeur restèrent silencieux, les regardant juste partir.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et ne vu l'infirmière nulle part. Armino posa Tsuna sur un lit et partir direct vers le réfrigérateur pour de la glace. Il resta silence en préparent la glace.

Tsuna regarda vers le sol, réfléchissant à comment briser le silence.

Armino revient et enleva la chaussure et chaussette de Tsuna, révélant l'entorse. Il mit prudamment la glace, allégeant la douleur. Armino pris un temps avant de parler.

« Tu devrait faire attention à ton entourage Tsuna. Rappel toi que tout est dangereux autour de toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »demanda Tsuna en endurant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Armino soupira avant de le regarder, montrant son inquiétude, « En gros, fais attention idiot. »

Cela surpris Tsuna avant de détourner un peu les yeux, « D-Désolé Armi.. de t'avoir fait du soucis. »

« C'est bon, et puis, c'était aussi de ma faute puisque je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. »répondit Armino en revenant à la glace. Immédiatement Tsuna secoua sa tête, « N-Non, ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute ! S'il te plaît Armi, ne te le reprocher pas, c'était un accident okay ? Un accident ! »

Armino ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, « Tu appelle ça un accident ? Ne me fait pas rire Tsuna, bon, au moins j'ai pu lui donner une petite leçon. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Armi » dit Tsuna. Armino sourit un peu « Impossible. De plus, si je ne l'aurai pas faire, il serait mort. »

« Encore une fois de plus, tu m'embrouille Armi. Que veux-tu dire exactement et qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec moi ? »demanda Tsuna, voulant savoir la vérité.

Armino resta silencieux un moment avant de le regarder et affichât un sourire rassurant, « Ne soit pas si désespérer Tsuna, tu serais ce que je veux dire dans un futur proche. Pour l'instant je peux juste te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire quoique ce soit ce n'est pas le bon moment, okay ? »

Tsuna soupira, il semblerait qu'il ne trouvera aucune réponse pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Plus Tard, fin des cours.

Armino était celui qui portait Tsuna pour qui puisse se tenir debout. Yamamoto était avec eux.

« Désolé Takeshi mais il semblerais qu'il n'aura pas de leçon pour aujourd'hui. Je dois ramener Tsuna cher lui. » dit Armino à Takeshi.

Takeshi secoua sa tête, « Non, c'est bon et puis, je pense que le bien-être de Tsuna est plus important que la leçon. » Il regarda Tsuna, « Tu vas bien Tsuna ? Je suis désole je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. »

Tsuna secoua sa tête, « Non, c'est bon et désolé de t'avoir inquiété Yamamoto. »

Takeshi ria un peu, « Non, c'est bon Tsuna, c'est naturel pour les amis de s'inquiéter pour leur ami, pas vrai ? »

« Ami ? Es-tu sûr de le considéré comme ton ami ? » murmura faiblement Armino. Tsuna et Yamamoto l'entendit murmurer mais n'entendit que quelque mots. Ils allèrent lui demander quand il parla, «Bon, allons-y. Demain, nous essayerons de résumer le cours, ça vous va ? »

Yamamoto hocha « Oui »

« Merci » Armino lui dit au revoir, de même que Tsuna et Yamamoto.

Armino et Tsuna marchèrent lentement. Armino était actuellement en train de porté Tsuna et son sac. Tsuan était gène pour son ami. Ils étaient seulement ami depuis quelques semaines et il fessait déjà tant de choses pour lui.

Tsuna essaya de parler, « A-Armi... Je- » Armino le coupa direct, « Ne te sent pas désolé si c'est que tu t'apprêtait à dire. »

Tsuna fut choqué, « Comment as-tu su ce que j'allais dire ? » A la place de lui réprondre, il lui posa une question, « J'ai deviner juste ? ». Tsuna ne le comprenais plus. Armino le voyant sourit, « Vraiment Tsuna ne t'excuse plus jamais. Nous sommes ami et en tant que tel nous devons nous faire confiance et prend soin de l'un de l'autre. »

« Armi » Tsuna regarda le sol et sourit, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. « Merci. »

Armino sourit, content que d'une manière ou d'un autre de s'être rapproche de lui.

« Tsuna n'oublie pas de me montre le chemin de ta maison ou sinon on va se perdre. »

« Tu n'es pas encore familier avec Namimori, pas vrai ? »

«Pour parler franchement... oui.»

.

.

.

Lieu et bâtiment inconnu où des cadavres d'hommes étaient allongées partout, une personne était debout, vivant et semblait être en parfait état. Il tenait un téléphone, lisant un message qu'il venait juste de recevoir juste après avoir exterminer une certaine Famiglia sans laisser aucun survivants et sans pitié.

 **Message**

 **De :** Apprentie

 **A:** XXXXX

Rapport, quelqu'un qui s'appelle XXXX l'a blesser, ce qui conduit à une entorse sur son pied droit. Je suis actuellement en train de le ramener chez lui. Plus de détails devra attendre plus tard... Je lui ai déjà donné un puissant coup de pied sur son visage. Et toi ?

L'homme répondit vite avant de remettre son téléphone et s'éloigna de la scène qu'il avait créer.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking the Taboo to Protect You : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni cette fic ne m'appartient.

Finalement je l'ai enfin fini T.T.

Je suis vraiment désolé de poster aussi tard vraiment.

A cause des examens et les résultat et tout le stress je n'ai pas eu la motivation de traduire mais bon c'est enfin fini, je vais pouvoir traduire tranquillement. Et félicitation à ceux qui ont passé des exams et qui les ont réussit. Enfin, je vous laisse avec le 6ème chapitre =). Merci de follow et de l'avoir mis en favori. Et je m'excuser si il y a des fautes que j'aurai oublier.

Chapitre 6 : Vivre avec nous

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Tsuna. Armino ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le maison.

'Comme je m'en souviens, bien que je ne suis jamais venu avant' pensa Armino en regardant autour.

« Armi merci encore pour ton aide » dit Tsuna, vraiment sincère et reconnaissant. Armino sourit encore plus, « Pas de problème Tsuna. Que dirais-tu qu'on entre comment ça tu pourras te reposer et je pourrais expliquer ce qui t'es arriver à ta mère, en espérant qu'elle envoie une lettre de plainte à l'école. »

Tsuna n'aimant pas l'idée. « S'il te plaît Armi, je vais bien il n'a donc pas besoin de faire ça. »

«Pour toi, pas pour nous. »répondit Armi, donnant son point de vue.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Armino toqua trois fois. Ils entendirent la voix d'une femme, «Ouuii juste un moment. »

En une seconde, la porte s'ouvrir révélant Sawada Nana, la mère de Tsuna. Elle fut choqué en voyant Tsuna qui semblait blessé avec quelqu'un le porté.

« Tsu-kun que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Nana inquiété pour son bébé garçon.

« A-Je suis rentrée kaa-san et ne t'inquiète pas, ma maladresse à encore frapper et j'ai accidentellement tordu ma cheville. » répondit Tsuna

Armino soupira, « Dis juste la verite Tsuna. En classe de sport, un de nos camarade de classe lui a donne un coup de pied en plein milieu de notre course, le fessant tomber et le fit torde sa cheville. J'ai déjà traité son entorse avec de la glace il n'y a donc pas besoin de s'inquiète, bien que ce va prendre un certain temps pour qu'il se rétablit. »

« A-Armi !» murmura Tsuna, le disant qu'il n'aurait pas du le dire mais Armino l'ignora puisqu'il avait déjà fini de raconter. Nana fut choquée et croisa ses bras, « Ces enfants n'apprendront jamais, je devrait peut-être envoyer une lettre de plainte plus tard. »

Armino sourit alors que Tsuna pâlit.

Nana se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, reconnaissante « Merci d'avoir été là pour mon Tsu-kun et de l'avoir ramener. Puis je te demander comment tu t'appelle ? » Armino sourit et se présenta « Je m'appelle Caito Armino, camarade de classe et ami de Tsuna. Ravie de vous rencontrer Sawada-san. »

Nana fut surpris quand elle entendit son nom et la rendit heureuse. « Donc tu es Armi-kun que Tsu-kun m'a tant parler, je suis si contente j'ai enfin pu te rencontrer Armi-kun ! »

Armino hocha de la tête, « Je le suis aussi Sawada-san, merci pour le bento que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai vraiment apprécier et c'était aussi délicieux. »

Nana hocha de la tête heureuse de savoir que sa cuisine l'avait plu. Elle lui laissa de la place pour entrer, « Entrer tout les deux et Armi-kun je voudrais encore te parler alors peux-tu rester un plus longtemps ? » Armino hocha de la tête, « Pourquoi pas Sawada-san. »

Ils entèrent dans le salon et Tsuna et Amino s'assirent sur le canapé. Armino continuait à regarder autour, il semblait être heureux d'être enter.

« Désolé Armi notre maison doit être petite pour toi. »dit Tsuna, surprenant Armino, « D-De quoi parles-tu Tsuna ? Ça n'a rien n'avait si c'est petit ou pas. J'étais actuellement ébahit puisque c'est ma première fois que je vais chez quelqu'un d'autre et ici aussi au japon. »

Tsuna sourit, « J-Je vois. »

Nana arriva avec du jus et des biscuits et les servit. Armino la remercia avant de prendre un biscuit et le mangea. Il semblait heureux, c'était délicieux.

« Armi-ku je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir enfin rencontrer. Sais-tu que Tsuna n'arrête pas de parler de toi ? » demanda Nana, fessant rougir Tsuna d'embarras. Armino ria un peu avant de hocher la tête, «Il l'a fait Sawada-san et il m'a dit aussi que vous voulez me rencontrer ce qui m'a rendu heureux et vous avoir rencontrer... » il ferma ses yeux a moitie en regardant la personne à cote de lui, « Pas dans de tel circonstance. »

Ils s'avèrent de quoi il parlait, de l'entorse de Tsuna.

« Armi-kun voudrais-tu rester dîner avec nous ? » demanda Nana.

Cela surpris Armino et réfléchissait pendant une seconde avec de hocher la tête, «Oui. »

* * *

Peu après, Nana commença à cuisiner, puisque leur inviter et ami, Armino sera là. Armino aida Tsuna à marcher, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Tsuna était hésitant au début et puis le regarda.

« A-Armi... tu peux attendre en bas. Je peux le faire tout le seul. » dit Tsuna.

Armino, le regarda interrogateur, « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je vois ta chambre ? »

« N-Non, ce n'est pas.. juste... »Tsuna hésitait.

Armino sourit et rigola un peu, « Je sais, je sais, Tsuna ne t'inquiete pas. Tu as besoin de d'intimité pas vrai ? Et aussi... ».Il chuchota,

« Sois sûr de nettoyer ta chambre, pour certaines raisons, j'ai cette impression. » En lui fessant un clin d'œil, fessant embarrassé Tsuna encore plus.

Il retira lentement son bras autour de son cou et commença a se diriger vers sa chambre. Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

'Comment as-t-il su a quoi ressemblait ma chambre ?' pensa Tsuna avant d'ouvrir sa chambre et d'y entrer.

* * *

Salon,

Armino s'assit sur le canapé encore une fois. Il était parti voir la mère de Tsuna, se demandant si il pouvait aider mais elle rejeta son aide et lui dit d'attendre à la place puisqu'il était l'invité. Donc Armino était là. Il regarda autour, pensant aux personnes qui allait bientôt venir dans cette maison.

'Le premier était lui, celui qui déclenchera les aventures de Tsuna dans le monde de la mafia.' Armino commença et continua, 'Puis le gardien de la Froudre, Bovino Lambo... Gokudera Bianchi, I-pin, Fuuta de la Stella.'

Ses yeux s'assombrir en repensant à eux, spécialement le gardien de la Foudre. A quel point il voulait le tuer en ce moment, même si c'est encore un enfant.

Tsuna descendit l'escalier, portant un t-shirt et pantalon normal. Il vit Armino sur le canapé, il semblait à penser a quelque chose qui l'inquiéter.

'Il semblerait qu'Armino soit encore en train de penser à quelque chose de sombre.' pensa Tsuna avant de marcher lentement, se dirigeant vers lui. Armino semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquer alors qu'il s'était assis à cote de lui. Tsuna décida de lui briser sa pensée.

Tsuna posa sa main sur son épaulé en même temps de l'appelle, « Armi »

Armino arrêta de pensé quand il entendit son prénom et sentit sa main. Il regarda à cote et vit Tsuna, montrant ses yeux inquiet qui le blessa. Armino serra sa main droite, fessant sûr qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, ces yeux inquiets qu'il montrait toujours à eux et à son.. 'tct'

Armino baissa la tête, « … Je suis désolé Tsuna... J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées » s'excusa Armino.

Tsuna secoua sa tête, «C'est bon Armi, je sais que pour certaines raisons tu étais en train de pensé à quelque chose de douleur pour toi, au point de te faire ce genre de visage. Je veux te demander mais.. j'ai actuellement peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça... »

Armino fut surpris, 'Peur ?... Tsuna.. ce pourrais-t-il que ton Hyper Intuition est..'

Tuna resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer, « Ou peut-être je n'ai pas le courage de te le demander. »

'En réfléchissant, non' pensa Armino, un peu deçu. Il soupira avant de regarder Tsuna.

« Je suis désolé Tsuna.. Ce problème est.. entre lui et moi seulement, à personne d'autre. »

« Lui ? » questionna Tsuna. Armino détourna son regard, ne voulant pas lui en dire plus qu'il n'en a déjà dis. Tsuna voulait continuer à pousser mais sa mère arriva.

« Tsu-kun, Armi-kun le dîner est prêt. » annonça joyeusement Nana. Armino sourit et répondit, « On arrive. »

Armino regarda Tsuna en lui donna un sourit assurant, lui disant qu'il allait bien, «Allons manger. »

Tsuna hocha de la tête, en quelque sorte un peu convaincu qu'il allait bien. Armino aida Tsuna à marcher, jusqu'à la table de dîner. Armino aida Tsuna à s'asseoir d'abord puis s'assit à cote de lui.

Nana les servi joyeusement. Les yeux d'Armino commencer à briller quand il vit la nourriture.

«Ça a l'air délicieux. »commenta Arminoen fixant la nourriture devant lui. Nana sourit heureuse, « Ça l'est encore pus quand tu mange Armi-kun. »

Armino rougit un peu avant de demander quelque chose à la mère de Tsuna, « Ce n'est pas de la nourriture épice.. n'est ce pas? »

Nana lui donna un regard interrogateur, « Huh ? Bien sur non Armi-kun... tu ne manges pas épice. »

Armino hocha, lui disant que oui. Nana sourit à son honnête, « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas épicé. »

« Merci beaucoup Sawada-san. »

« Pas de problème Armi-kun. Profite de la nourriture autant que tu veux. » Dit Nana, rendant Armino content.

Tsuna était heureux, sa mauvaise humeur avait disparu. Ils disent tous « Itadakimas », avant de commencer à manger. Les yeux d'Armino brillait à chaque boucher qu'il mangeait. Cela semblait trop bon pour lui. Tsuna et Nana étaient content et continuèrent à manger.

« La cuisine de ta mère était super Tsuna. J'espère que tu pourras cuisiner aussi bien qu'elle, puisqu'elle est ta mère. »dit Armino tout d'un coup, le fessant s'étouffant un peu.

« C'est vrai Tsu-kun ! Tu as entendu Armi-kun, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à cuisiner. » dit Nana en clappant ses mains joyeusement.

Tsuna palit, « K-Kaasan, te rappelle-tu quand j'ai essayer de cuisiner ? J'ai presque brûler toute la cuisiner et... je n'ai pas envie de le refaire. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, il faut prendre du temps pour apprendre à cuisiner. » dit joyeusement Armino en continuant à manger.

Tsuna bouda, «Je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta part Armi. »

« Ouch, tu me blesse Tsuna. » dit Armino en faussant une expression blessée. Nana regarda Armino, « Armi-kun veux-tu apprendre à cuisiner aussi ?» demanda Nana, ce qui surpris Armino, « N-Non, merci Sawada-san mais.. je préfère plutôt manger que cuisiner. »

« Les garçons ont aussi besoin de savoir cuisiner Armi-kun.» dit Nana en le réprimandant un peu .

Armino soupira, « Je le désire mais vraiment, chaque fois que je cuisiner, cela deviens différent. Je n'ai absolument aucun sens du goût. »

Nana réfléchissait en même temps qu'elle mangeait, « Armi-kun, n'as-tu pas ta mère avec toi comme ça elle pourrait d'apprendre à cuisiner ? »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de mère. » répondit Armino, continuant à manger ne remarquant pas que les deux Sawada avaient arrêter de manger, choqué par cette soudaine révélation.

« T-Ton père ? » demanda Nana.

« Il n'est aussi plus avec moi. Je vis seul Sawada-san, seulement lui m'aide de cette vie. »répondit Armino.

«Lui ? Puis-je te demander qui puisse cette personne ? » demanda Nana. Armino s'arreta de manger pendant un moment, réfléchissant si il devait leur dire ou pas. Fils et mère se regardèrent inquiet avant de revenir sur lui.

« Je suis désolée Armi-kun, tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire si tu ne veux pas. » dis Nana, coupable de lui en avoir demander plus.

Les yeux d'Armino s'élargissaient un peu et secoua sa tête, « N-Non, tout va bien ! Je me demandais juste si je devait parler à propos de lui puisqu'il a chaque fois il de me dire de le garder secret donc.. désole, je dois tenir ma promesse. »

Armino inclina sa tête. Nana secoua ses mains devant lui, « N-Non, je devrais être la seule à s'excuser. Je suis désolée de t'avoir demander autant. »

Armino la regarda avec un sourire et secoua sa tête, «Tout va bien Sawada-san, je suis en vérité heureux qu'une aussi gentille mère et ami sont ici pour moi. Cela fessait aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas manger avec quelqu'un, c'est un sentiment un peu nostalgique. Je vous dois ma gratitude et bonheur Sawada-san, Tsuna. »

« De quoi parles-tu Armi-kun ? Tu me dois rien puisque je devrais être le seul à te devoir quelque chose pour tout ce tu as fait pour moi, même aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi » dis Tsuna, honnête à chaque mots tel que Armino pouvait le sentir. Nana continua, « Tsu-kun a raison Armi-kun, je sais que c'est une soudaine question mais... veux-tu vivre avec nous ? »

Armino était très surpris, elle continua.

« J'ai entendu de la part de Tsu-kun que tu vivait actuellement seul. Je suis sûr que tu doit te sentir seul, donc peut-être que si tu vivrais ici tu pourrais te sentir plus à l'aise. Bien sur ça reste a toi de décider et.. j'attendrai ta réponse. Rappelle-toi juste que quel que soit ta réponse tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Armino sourit, « Merci. »

Ils souriraient tous et continuèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien plus que ils auraient imaginer.

Il était presque minuit quand Armino arriva chez lui, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'allongea, ne se préoccupant pas d'allumer la lumière. Il prit son téléphone et commença a appelle quelqu'un.

« Désolé pour l'appel dérangeant » dit immédiatement Armino. Il entendit l'homme rire un peu, « Penses-tu que cet heure est inconvénient ? Te rappelle-tu de la différence d'horaire ? »

Armino se rappela de la différence de temps et soupira, « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? C'est l'après-midi n'est-ce pas, »

L'homme devins plus sérieux, « Rapport.»

Armino lui raconta tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, particulièrement de l'incident pendant le cours de sport.

« J'ai dit à Tsuna qu'on allait arrêter l'entraînement le temps que son entorse guérisse, pour l'instant nous allons nous concentre sur ses études. Je ne veux pas le forcer en ce moment puisque son corps n'est pas encore assez mature pour le forcer... J'espère que ça te va. »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Armino pouvait dire qu'il était encore en train d'assimiler toutes les informations et d'en prendre conscience. Après une longue minute, il lui répondit.

« Pour l'instant, c'est une bonne décision. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le destin vient à lui. »

Armino hocha de la tête, d'accord avec lui.

« Aussi... Sa mère m'a rencontrer aussi quand je le portait en rentrant . Elle l'a proposer de dîner chez eux ce que j'ai accepter et... elle m'a aussi inviter à vivre avec eux. »

« Pour de vraie? »

Armino hocha, « Hey.. devrais-je... »

« Tu peux accepter si tu veux. » dit l'homme, le surprenant.

« Huh !?»

« Tu peux accepter. Ce n'est pas si mal et tu pourras finalement le surveiller encore plus près. » dit l'homme ne s'en préoccupant pas du tout. Armino réagit rapidement,

« M-Mais si je le fais je pourrais commettre encore plus de changements ! Je sais que intervenir est nécessaire mais.. je l'ai déjà dit mais je ne veux prendre de risque. Un risque qui pourrais changer quelque chose que nous ne pourrons pas contrôler. Je ne veux pas que tout nos efforts et sacrifices soient ruiner ! »

« Je sais ce que tu ressent et je ressens aussi la même chose, c'est pour ça que tu t'es entraîner n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es entraîner pour lui et pour être sûr que notre plan n'échoue pas. Ne crois-tu pas encore en tes capacités ? Tu es déjà prêt assez prêt pour n'importe quelle bataille que tu feras face, tu es déjà prêt pour affronter n'importe qui, même les Acorbalenos. Te sens-tu encore mal à l'aise ? Manque de confiance ? »

Armino se regarda vers sa fenêtre, où la lune brillait brillamment. Il soupira,

« Je sais que tu m'as entraîner plus que jamais depuis je suis devenu ton apprentie ce qui est un honore et ma fierté dans cette vie entière... juste... tu as raison. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en moi. Peut-être a certains moments mais.. je suis désolé... suis-je un échec en tant que apprentie ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas un échec. » la voix de l'homme s'adoucit un peu, « Ça montre juste qui tu es. Tu es quelqu'un qui n'aime pas voir le sang couler et la mort, ta vision du monde est à la fois joyeuse et cruelle. Tu es presque pas différent de lui. »

Armino ne put s'empêcher de sourire,

«A l'exception de son apparence, sa chaleur, sa lumière et son sourire... merci pour m'avoir encourager. »

« J'ai plus envie de te tirer dessus. »Armino frissonna au mot 'tirer'.

« Décide et soit heureux. Rappelle-toi, la décision que nous avons décider nous à coûter un prix, le prix de la mort.. Vis heureux en même temps fait ce que tu dois faire tant que tu a le temps. Souviens-toi de la marque... Armira. »

Armino compris de quel marque il parlait en même temps il s'assit et enleva le bandage sur son bras droit. Ça montra une marque, une sorte de flamme brûlante. Il sourit en se rappelant.

« S'il te plaît ne dis pas mon vraie nom si soudaine professeur, ça m'a surpris. »dis Armino, nostalgique de son vrai prénom.

Il/Elle entendit l'homme rire un peu, «Juste peut-être que tu as déjà oublier ton vrai prénom, puisque tu as changer ton identité en tant qu'homme sous le nom de Caito Armino... pas vrai Caito Armira ? »

« Tu as raison.. malgré tout... merci. »

« … Décidé ce que tu dois faire. »

« Oui. »

* * *

Lendemain, devant la maison Sawada

« Je vais bien Kaasan, je peux aller à l'école tout seul. » insista Tsuna en étant déjà devant la porte d'entrer, prêt à partir. Nana était avec lui, essayant de le convaincre qu'elle y ailles avec lui.

« Mais Tsu-kun tu ne peux même pas marcher normalement avec ton entorse. »

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son entorse, entourer de bandage.

« Mais je dois y aller Kaasan et je ne veux pas te déranger. Je peux y aller tout seul ne t'inquiète pas. » insista Tsuna en ouvrant la porte.

« Mais Tsu-kun je- »

Mère et fils arrêtèrent se quereller quand ils virent Armino, devant le portail et attendre. Il sourit en les saluant.

« Bonjour Tsuna, Sawada-san. »

« A-Armi ! » cria Tsuna, surpris de le voir ici. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il était là mais Armino fut plus rapide.

« Je suis venue pour toi Tsuna, puisque tu ne peux pas marcher normalement, je vais être celui qui te portera. »

« V-Vraiment Armi-kun !? Ce serait une grande aide de ta part. » dis Nana heureuse, vraiment contente qu'il soit arriver juste a temps.

Armino regarda vers la bas et lui dit sa réponse, « S-Sawada-san.. a propos de la proposition que vous m'avez faite hier… e-est ce que c'est bon... pour moi d'accepter ? »

Cela surpris Nana, surprise de bonheur qu'il y ait penser et accepter son offre. Elle sourit brillamment et hocha, « Bien sur, bienvenue chez nous Armi-kun. »

Tsuna sourit lui aussi, content qu'il va vivre avec eux maintenant.

«Sens toi à l'aise Armi. »

Armino les regarda et sourit, heureux d'être accepter.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking the Taboo to Protect You : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartienne.

Hi, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas poster avant, je vais vraiment essayer de traduire plus régulièrement, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre. Donc normalement le prochain chapitre sera poster avant la fin du mois.

Bref, bonne lecture et désolé si il y a des fautes et autres, et je vous remercie de suite cette traduction :)

Chapitre 7 : La raison de la résolution d'Armira

Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'Armino avait emménager chez les Sawada, chaque jour était devenu magnifique pour lui. Il put prendre plaisir en même temps d'en savoir plus sur Tsuna et sa mère. Armino admit que sa mère était vraiment tête en l'air, il pouvait facilement lui mentir a propos de ses bleues qu'il avait sur tout son corps qui provenait en faite de Hibari Kyoya.

L'entorse de Tsuna avait aussi guérit ce qui les rassura. Armino et Tsuna rattrapèrent leur temps perdu en intensifiant l'entraînement que Tsuna pouvait le comparer à l'enfer.

Ils escaladaient des falaises, sautait des arbres et encore. Tsuna était tout le temps fatiguer tandis que Armino pouvait continuer à courir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette fois Armino fixait le calendrier, pensant à ce jour fatidique qui va bientôt changer la vie de Tsuna. Il sourit avant de prendre son téléphone qui était sur le bureau et sorti de sa chambre. Sa chambre était juste à cote de celle de Tsuna et il semblerait quelle sera bientôt utiliser par Fuuta et les enfants, Lambo et I-pin.

Le petit-déjeuner allait être servit et Nana le salua un bon matin et lui retourna son salue. Il aida Nana à préparer la nourriture. Il sourit brillamment en entendant Nana appeler son fils, Tsuna.

Nana soupira et le regarda. Nana lui sourit, « Désolée, Armi-kun mais... peux-tu réveiller Tsuna pour moi ? » Armino hocha de la tête, lui disant oui.

Armino alla devant la chambre de Tsuna. Pour certaines raisons, il se sentit nerveux, il était actuellement elle et entrer dans la chambre d'un garçon sans permission est.. bon, c'était sa mère qu'il lui avait demandé du coup ça devrait allé.

Armino frappa à la porte fort et 3 fois, il attendit mais pas de réponse. Il soupira en prenant lentement la poigne de la porte et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Armino ne put s'empêcher de se demandé, 'Juste comment Tsuna a réussi à ruiner sa chambre en si peu de temps ?'

Il avait des livres et papiers partout et même les crasses-routes qu'ils avaient mangés hier en finissant leurs devoirs étaient rester ouvert, il semblerait que Tsuna les ait manger avant de dormir.

Armino soupira, comment est-ce arrivé ? Il regarda la personne qui était sur lit qui n'était personne d'autre que Tsuna, dormant encore profondément. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'aller à ses côté et de le secouer.

«Tsuna réveille-toi, c'est le matin et nous avons besoin d'aller en cours. » dis Armino en le secouant. Tsuna bougea un peu mais resta endormi. Armino soupira encore une fois, 'Pour certaines raisons je comprend pourquoi cette personne aime le battre pour le réveiller.'

Il regarda autour et quand il repéra quelque chose, il sourit, un malveillant. Il était en train de fixer la batte de base-ball qui était accrocher sur le mur. Se rappelant que c'était lui qui lui avait demande de l'accrocher ici.

…. … … …

« Réveille-toi paresseux! »

SMACK ! SMACK ! SMACK ! SMACK !

« HIIIEEEEEEEEE ! »

* * *

Plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tout les deux à l'école tranquillement. Tsuna avait des bleues partout et avait du mal à marcher tandis que Armino marchait normalement. Les deux restait silencieux jusqu'à que Tsuna brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveiller de cette façon ? » demanda Tsuna, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur à travers tout son corps, puisqu'il n'avait pas hésite une seule seconde à le frapper partout.

Armino lui répondit, « Tu ne te réveiller pas avec la manière gentille j'ai donc utiliser la manière forte. C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le faire Tsuna. »

'Comment est-ce ma faute !? » cria Tsuna dans sa tête en regardant ailleurs. Armino pouvait plus ou moins deviner ce qu'il pensait et ria silencieusement.

'On dirait que je peux ressent l'amusement qu'il a habituellement.' pensa Armino.

Plus tard en classe, tout les monde étaient assis a leur place et il semblerait que Nezu-sensei soit venu avec des papiers corrigés. Armino posa une question à Tsuna,

« On avait fait un contrôle avant ? » demanda Armino en murmurant. Tsuna lui répondit à voix basse, « On l'a fait avant que tu arrive ici Armi. » Armino hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris.

Nezu leva les papiers vers eux. « Quand j'appellerais votre nom, venez ici et prenez le. » Il commença donc à appeler les élevés un par un.

Armino ne prêtait pas attention au résultats des autres élevés qu'il entendait. En y repensant, il entendit que Kurosawa Hana avait la note la plus élevé et il semblerait que la note Yamamoto Takeshi était mauvaise. Il soupira intérieurement, il n'entendit soit des louanges soit des insultes ce qui était fatiguant pour ses oreilles mais cela s'arrêta quand il l'entendit insulter Tsuna.

Non seulement il lui avait crier dessus, il l'avait aussi appeler Tsunaze et l'embarrassa devant toute la classe. Tout le monde excepter Yamamoto, Kyoko et Kurokawa se moquait de lui. Tsuna essayé de récupérer son test afin d'éviter encore plus d'embarras mais Nezu continuait a garder son papier et à dire quel point il était mauvais. Cela énerva tellement Armino qu'il se leva et frappa sa table avec ses deux poings, fessant arrêter tout le monde et se tourner vers lui.

Il marcha, se dirigeant vers le soi disant professeur. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde a montrer son sombre côté et effrayant. Il avait l'air furieux qu'il fessait trembler de peur les personnes autour de lui. Nezu se figea de peur, voyant ses yeux le fixer seulement lui et personnes d'autres jusqu'à qu'il arriva devant lui. Armino le fixa pendant une seconde avant de reprendre le papier qui était dans sa main et s'éloigna, fessant soulagea Nezu en quelque sorte.

Armino se dirigea vers Tsuna comme si rien ne s'était passé en exprimant son assurance et lui donna son test.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, ce test est déjà du passé. Tu t'es améliorer si tu pouvais repasser le test je suis sur que tu l'aurais réussi. » lui dit Armino en l'encouragent, le fessant sentir mieux après l'humiliation de son professeur et des autres élèves.

Nezu se moqua de ses mots, « Tsunaze s'est améliorer ? » Il ria a haute voix, « Ça doit être impossible, plus il devient naze (dame) plus il devient inutile à ce monde. Il serait préférable qu'il ne soit plus là, que peut-il exactement faire ? »

« Actuellement je ne veux pas entendre ça de vous qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un loser et un échec (ou incapable). Vous resté un échec même maintenant. Donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas que vous infecter Tsuna avec votre virus. » répondit Armino, ne le fixant plus mais il pouvait sentir la rage autour de lui.

« Moi ? Un échec ? Caito je suis- » Armino le coupa « Un échec. »

Nezu le fixa encore plus, de son côté Armino souri, amusé.

« Tu es un échec Nezu, en même temps d'être un idiot. A quel point es-tu naïve pour ne pas remarquer a quel point une personne peut devenir importante (génial). Pour une personne comme toi qui ne rêve qu'a propos d'être un élite c'est impossible. » Armino se tourna pour le regarder. « Mais rêver n'est pas du tout une mauvaise chose. Le rêve que nous avons est le moyen de montrer notre chemin du futur que nous avons choisit. Mais tu.. » Il soupira, « Tu es encore en train de rêver mais tu te dis un élite... vraiment idiot. Puis-je te demander ce que tu es ? Un enfant ? »

'Ce singe a vraiment du courage pour défier ses anciens. » pensa Hana en les regardant.

« Quoi !? » Nezu ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Armino sourit, « Je suppose que j'ai raison. »

« A-Armi s'il te plaît arrête. » essaya Tsuna de l'arrêter mais Armino continua, « Tu reste immature pour être un professeur. Peut être que tu devrais retourner à l'école et espérons que tu pourra finalement être assez mature pour que tout le monde puisse dire que tu puisse gérer tes propres élevés.

« CAITO EST LA TA FACON DE PARLER A TON PROFESSEUR !? » cria Nezu. Armino faussa une expression réfléchit et répliqua, « Qui sait.. » Ce qui irrita encore plus Nezu, « CAITO JE T'ENVOIE NE DETENTION ! VA DEHORS MAINTENANT ! »

Armino rit, « Super ! Comme ça je peux m'amuser en attentant la fin du cours... mais »

Il lui donna un avertissement, « Tu n'as aucun droit a brutaliser tes élevés, même Tsuna. Si j'entends encore des moqueries et je t'envoie direct dans ta tombe, pas juste toi, » Il fixa tout le monde, il était encore plus effrayant que la mort, « mais vous TOUS »

Armino se tourna vers Tsuna et lui sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lui murmura, « Prend des notes encore cette fois Tsuna. Je compte sur toi. »

« Armi ! » appela Tsuna mais trop tard. Armino était déjà dehors, il secoua ses mains lui fessant signe de la main avant de fermer la porte.

La salle resta silencieuse, pas seulement parce qu'il était parti, mais aussi par le dangereux avertissement et l'image de la mort graver dans leur tête. Tout le monde a par Tsuna était affecter, yup, même l'idole de l'école Kyoko, l'intelligente Hana et le joueur de Base-ball Yamamoto.

* * *

Dehors, Armino respira profondément et donna un coup de poing sur le mur le plus proche qui finit par craquer. Il relâcha toute sa frustration qu'il avait et heureusement son style de jeu et sa provocation lui a permit de rester composer sinon il l'aurait déjà tuer depuis longtemps.

« Tuer » Murmura Armino. Il porta son regard vers le ciel qui était clair et dégage.

'Je peux déjà tuer ?' Il secoua sa tête et ria intérieurement, 'A quoi je pense ? Bien sur que je dois tuer pour le protéger... comme il l'a fait aussi.'

Il se remémore ce jour dans ce lieu sombre. Quelqu'un était venu la sauver et tua tout le monde devant elle. Il tua sans aucune hésitation alors que le sang s'éparpillait partout et éclaircit ses flammes du ciel. Elle était impressionnée, en même temps blessée. Elle pensée a ce moment alors qu'elle le regarder tuer, pour la sauver.

'Pourquoi te sacrifie tu pour moi ? S'il te plaît arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu désire... S'il te plaît !'

La personne continuait a se battre et a les tuer, jusqu'à qu'il soit le seul debout. Elle continuait a le fixer, soufrant et blessé. Même sans aucune connaissance a lire les émotions des gens autour d'elle, elle pouvait dire qu'il soufrait et pleurait. Il fessait juste semblant d'être fort, se forçant à accepter la réalité et ce qui est fait est fait. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit, soulager qu'elle n'avait rien et en vie. Cela pris beaucoup de courage pour elle de se lever, voulant marcher et l'embrasser ( prendre dans ses bras), lui disant que c'était bon de pleurer si il en avait besoin mais ne pour certaines raisons, son corps ne répondait pas.

Elle allait parlait quand elle remarqua un des hommes tomber essayer de se lever, levant lentement son pistolet, le pointait vers lui qui n'avait rien remarquer. La panique de le perdre fit bouger son corps alors qu'elle regardait autour et vit le pistolet le plus près d'elle. Elle le prit immédiatement et courra , se dirigeant vers l'homme. L'homme qui l'avait sauver pensait que le pistolet était pour lui mais se trompait. Il fut surpris quand elle le passa et tirer sur quelqu'un. Il se tourna et surpris que celui qu'elle avait tirer dessus était l'homme qui allait le tuer.

Il était surpris et retourna finalement son regard vers elle. Il vit que son corps était en train de trembler, ses mains tremblaient aussi et semblait terrifier. Pas a cause de lui, mais de l'action qu'elle avait fait, pour le protéger. Il serra ses poings avant de la serrer dans ses bras, il avait même du sang sur ses mains. Ses tremblements s'arrêtaient grâce a la chaleur qui s'était enroulé autour d'elle. Ses mains lâchèrent lentement le pistolet et pleura silencieusement. C'était le premier jour où elle tuait quelqu'un. Le premier fois qu'elle tuait lequel elle ne regretterait jamais, puisqu'elle a tuer pour le protéger, pour protéger la personne qui l'avait sauver qui jusqu'à maintenant souffre encore.

C'était aussi le jour où elle avait décide de devenir plus forte, dans le but de le protéger et de le sauver de ce monde cruel, où personne excepter lui était à ses côté quand tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber. Ces personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au delà de sa propre vie, il continuait à se sacrifier pour les protéger... l'avait abandonné.

Son flash-back se brisa quand un raison de soleil heurta ses yeux. Il regarda ailleurs et se frotta les yeux.

'J'étaie faible à ce moment... maintenant je veux lui rembourser. Pas parce qu'il m'a sauver.. mais parce qu'il en a besoin, en que temps que son ami.. je vais te sauver Tsuna.. cette fois.. je ne te laisserai pas mourir en souffrance.'

Il décida de s'éloigner, laissant le mur fissure derrière.

* * *

Plus tard, au moment de la pause déjeuner, Tsuna se précipita de sortir avec son sac et le sac d'Armino qu'il avait laissé derrière et commença a le chercher. Il regarda en premier le toit mais il n'y était pas. Réfléchissant, il essaya la librairie mais là aussi aucuns signe de lui. Il soupira intérieurement et essaya de le chercher tout autour en courant, espérant le voir.

En cherchant, il heurta malheureusement quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir et traiter avec, Hibari Kyoya.

« Herbivore. »appela Hibari avec un ton dangereux. Tsuna avala sa salive de peur et cria dans sa tête 'Pourquoi lui de toute les personnes !?

Hibari allait sortir ses tofas quand quelqu'un l'appela ce qui l'irrita encore plus que Tsuna.

«Un vrai enfant Kyoya. »

Hibari se tourna et fixa la personne qui lui parlait, c''était Armino, posé et rien d'autre que ses yeux froids ne pouvait être vu. Armino alla à côté de Tsuna et lui demanda, « Tu vas bien Tsuna ? Est-ce que cet animal a blessé mon ami ? »

« Herbivore. »grogna Hibari mais fut ignorer par Armino.

« Aller Tsuna, allons ailleurs. » dis Armino en prenant immédiatement la main de Tsuna et s'enfuirent tout les deux, laissant Hibari derrière agacé et les étudiants autour étaient freezer, en état de choc.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux à la salle de stockage de l'école et se cachèrent là. Armino pris une profonde respiration.

« Cet endroit peux être un bon endroit pour se cacher pendant un moment. » dis Armino en regardant dehors, vérifiant si tout allait bien.

« Armi... pourquoi tu chercher toujours a te battre ? »Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de demander. Armino fis une moue quand il retourna, « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche la bagarre ? Je pensais que c'était Kyoya. »

« N-Non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste... j'ai remarquer quelque chose... de bizarre et confus autour de toi c'est tout. » dis Tsuna en regardant en bas. Armino resta silencieux, le laissant continuer, « Quand tu regarde Yamamoto et qu'il ne te regarde pas, tes yeux deviennent froids, même avec Hibari-san » l'image de ses yeux froids avec Yamamoto et Hibari apparut dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Il continua « Quand Kyoko-chan et Kurosawa-san nous parlait, tu as montre une sorte de haine envers eux. » Une autre image apparut dans son esprit. « Juste qu'est qui ne va pas Armi, Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas en parler mais je ne plus m'en empêcher. Je veux aider mon ami , mon ami qui semble avoir soufrer tout sa vie ! »

Armino était choqué, non, il était stupéfait.

« J... Je ne veux pas être laissé de côté Armi... Je veux t'aider, au moins atténuez ta douleur. » dis Tsuna ce qu'il avait gardé dans son cœur.

Armino essaya de supprimer son sentiment de malaise qu'il avait et marcha, se dirigeant vers lui. Quand il arriva devant lui, il le pris dans ses bras ce qui surpris Tsuna. Armino souriait, un vrai sourire.

« Merci Tsuna et... Je suis désole.. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais je sais que tu le découvrira bientôt, puisque tous les secrets seront tôt ou tard révélés. » dis Armino d'un ton doux, tellement que Tsuna aurait cru que c'était une fille qu'il lui parlait.

« Armi »appela Tsuna mais il continua, « Ne te laisse pas distraire de ta vie pour quelqu'un comme moi... pour certaines raisons... Je ne mérite pas un tel traitement... ne me fais pas plus souffrir que je ne le suis déjà Tsuna. » dis Armino, comme si il allait pleurer.

Tsuna ne parlait plus ou même lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas voir son seul ami souffrir... juste... juste que pouvais-t-il faire pour lui ?

* * *

Apres l'école, pour certaines raisons, Armino à put s'échapper de sa détention, qui était surprenant ce qui enragea Nezu encore plus. Armino ria intérieurement, savant que son pouvoir pouvait faire plus un tour.

Assez tôt, Tsuna se demanda pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de base-ball et Armino tenait une pelle, il semblait avoir l'intention de creuser quelque chose.

« Armi juste qu'est ce que nous allons creuser ? » demanda finalement Tsuna. Armino le regarda et lui sourit, « Tu verra. »

Ils arrivèrent au terrain de base-ball et remarqua que quelqu'un était en train de s'entraîner tout seul.

C'était Yamamoto Takeshi, balancant la batte de base-ball à maintes reprises avec force. Tsuna regarda autour, voyant que seul Yamamoto s'entraîner.

'Où sont les autres ?' se demanda Tsuna mentalement alors qu'Armino ne réagit pas plus que ça, connaissant déjà cette scène. Il soupira avant de tapote le dos de Tsuna. Tsuna se tourna vers lui.

« Vas-y et garde lui compagnie. Je pense qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » lui dis Armino, le surprenant un peu.

« P-Pourquoi moi ? Je pense que ça devrait être toi puisque tu as toujours été là quand il avait besoin d'aide pour ses études. » raisonna Tsuna, fessant grogner Armino quand il s'en rappela, «Je l'ai fait mais.. » Il regarda Tsuna avec un air sérieux, « Tu es le seul qui le mieux placé et.. c'est le ciel qui devrait confronter la pluie, personne d'autre ? »

«Le ciel ? » questionna Tsuna mais Armino lui sourit en guise de réponse. Il lui tapota l'epaule avant de s'éloigner, le laissant parler avec Yamamoto seul.

'De plus... c'est la meilleure solution que je puisse faire en ce moment... ils ne sont pas eux, c'est la vérité mais en même temps... vraie.'pensa Armino en s'éloignant.

Tsuna soupira avant de se tourner vers Yamamoto qui semblait désirer s'entraîner plus que jamais. Il décida de lui parler.

Yamamoto continua à balancer sa batte jusqu'à que Tsuna l'appela.

« Y-Yamamoto »

Yamamoto se stoppa et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé, c'était Tsuna. Yamamoto afficha son faux sourire habituel, « Qu'est qui a Tsuna ? »

« Umm... je... je me demandais pourquoi tu étais le seul à t'entraîner... où sont les autres membres? »

« H-huh ? B-bah... » Yamamoto n'était pas sûr quoi répondre.

De loin, Armino avait déjà commencer à creuser à un certain endroit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers eux, les voyant qu'ils était en train de parlaient, il sourit avant de continuer à creuser.

Tsuna était un peu nerveux en attendant sa réponse. Après un long silence, Yamamoto ria et lui répondit finalement.

« T-Tu vois Tsuna je... tout le monde est occupé et je suis le seul qui a du temps pour s'entraîner du coup je suis là. » Dis Yamamoto en riant.

Pour certaines raisons, Tsuna ne pouvait pas prendre ça comme une réponse, ça ressemblait plus comme une excuse, « Tu sais Yamamoto... peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de mentir à propos de toi à tout le monde. » Yamamoto fut surpris par ses mots, il continua, « Tu est tout le temps en train de travailler dur sur toi-même que parfois tu oublie complément qui tu es vraiment. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu leur montrais ce que tu ressent vraiment et cette fois sans mentir sur toi même., je suis sur que c'est douloureux que tu dois tout le temps le cacher derrière ta gaieté. »

Yamamoto était si choqué qu'il ne put s'empêche que se demander. Était-il heureux de la façon donc les choses se passait ? Était ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ? Est-ce que sa vie était supposée être ? En repensant, il était tout le temps tout seul. Tout le monde autour de lui était faux, ils voulaient seulement son talent et il le savait. C'est pourquoi qu'il montrait toujours son faux sourit et gaieté, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se retourna vers Tsuna qui était le seul à lui faire réaliser sa réalité, tout ça à cause de sa simple question.

Sans le savoir, il pleura, fessant paniquer Tsuna.

« Y-Yamamoto ? Qu-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? J-je suis désolé » Il s'inclina « S'il te plaît pardonne moi Yamamoto, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas blesser tes sentiments et- »

« N-Non, ce n'est pas ça Tsuna. » le coupa Yamamoto, le fessant relever sa tête vers lui, « C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais réalisé a quel point j'étais seul. Tu viens juste de me le faire réalisé Tsuna, c'est pourquoi je suis reconnaissant et... je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiéter. »

« Yamamoto. »

«Merci Tsuna, vraiment... » Yamamoto lui montra finalement son vrai sourire, un sourire de joie et de bonheur, « Merci. »

Tsuna était surpris mais sourit et hocha, « Pour certaines raisons Yamamoto... ton sourire aujourd'hui semble être le meilleur sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Je me demande pourquoi.. »

« Je me le demande aussi. » Répondis Yamamoto mais intérieurement il savait, c'était parce que... il lui avait montré ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à ce moment.

Tsuna sourit encore plu, « Ce serait mieux si tu pouvais sourire comme ça tout les jours. Cela te va bien. » Ce qui surpris un peu Yamamoto mais ria tout de suite après, « J-Je vais essayer Tsuna... Tsuna... peux-t-on... devenir ami ? Des vrais amis je veux dire... »

Cette fois ce fut Tsuna qui fut surpris, « Moi ? Être ton ami ? »

Yamamoto baissa un peu la tête, « J-je suppose non huh... » Tsuna secoua immédiatement sa tête et

pris sa main, « Non, j'aimerais vraiment Yamamoto . Je veux aussi être ton ami. »

Yamamoto sourit brillamment, « Merci, Tsuna. »

Tous les deux commencèrent à rire quand un nouveau lien fut crée entre eux. De loin , Armino tenait son téléphone, il semblait parler avec quelqu'un.

« Il l'a fait. Il a monter à la pluie le juste chemin... penses-tu que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? » demanda Armino à la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone.

L'homme lui répondit, « Tu as et bien fait. »

Armino soupira, « Nous venons juste de créer leur amitié plus tôt que le temps prévu. Combien de changements penses-tu que que nous avons fait depuis ? »

« Personne ne peut le savoir, pour l'instant concentre toi sur ce que tu dois faire. Rappelle-toi du jour, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. »

Armino devint sérieux et hocha, « Je sais. »

Armino vu Tsuna le regarde et sourire brillamment avec Yamamoto. Armino sourit en leur fessant signe de la main.

«J'ai besoin que tu les juge et je dois raccrocher, il arrive. »

« Effectivement. »

L'appelle pris fin et Armino cacha son téléphone dans sa phone pendant qu'il se dirigea vers Tsuna et Yamamoto.

« A qui parlais-tu Armi ? » demanda Tsuna. Armino lui répondit avec un sourire « Personne Tsuna, pour l'instant il semblerait que tu t'entendant plutôt bien avec Yamamoto. »

Tsuna hocha joyeusement sa tête, « Nous sommes devenus ami, vrais amis » Yamamoto sourit brillamment, « Oui. »

Armino hocha de la tête, heureux pour eux et décida en quelque sorte de lui montrer un peu de son côté doux. « Je suis content pour vous deux. »

Tsuna sourit pendant que Yamamoto lui posa une soudaine question. « Caito... peux-tu aussi être mon ami ? » Armino le regarda, « Es-tu sûr que tu veux que je devienne ton ami ? »

Yamamoto hocha de la tête, « Peut-on ? »

Armino réfléchi y pendant un moment avant d'accepter, « Je pense que ce n'est pas si mal. » Yamamoto sourit, « Merci Caito. »

Armino ne put s'empêcher de sourire 'C'est donc le véritable sourire de Takeshi... juste comme la pluie qui lave la douleur des autres, ça te va vraiment bien.'

« Donc Armi, juste qu'a tu creuser ? » demanda finalement Tsuna, Armino afficha un sourire satisfait et leur montra une boite.

Tsuna et Yamamoto regarda curieusement la boite en l'ouvrant. Ils virent des papier et décidèrent d'en regarder un d'entre eux. Ils furent choqués de la découverte. La sourire d'Armino élargissure encore plus, « C'est le meilleur chantage que je ne pourrais jamais demander. »

Tsuna et Yamamoto commencèrent à transpirer, connaissant ce qu'il allait faire.

Pendant une longue minutes, les trois riraient. C'était le meilleur jour de tous les temps !


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la Fic ne m'appartienne. FINALLY, je l'ai fini T.T Je sais que j'ai dit que je posterais avant la rentrée des cours, la fin du mois de août et je suis Vraiment Désolée, je pense que je vais arrêter de donner des délai, je crois que je vais jamais tenir les délai que je donne .. Bref, après avoir posté le chap 7 je pensais être tranquille sauf que non et les vacances sont passé super vite sans je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit en plus de la rentrée et la reprises des cours, je n'ai pu traduire à chaque fois petit bout par petit bout. Donc Désolé vraiment. En gros, le prochain chapitre serra au mieux le mois prochain si j'arrive (encore le chap 9 n'est pas très long alors ça devrait le faire). Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée très en retard je sais ^^' et courage à ceux qui rentre en fac et aux autres aussi.

Chapitre 8 : Pluie inverse

Yamamoto avait déjà un sourire des le matin. Hier, il avait pris conscience de sa réalité grâce à Tsuna et sont maintenant devenu des vrais amis, oui, vrai ami. En plus d'Armino, celui qui à toujours était là pour l'enseigner à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait. Pour lui, c'était un bon professeur.

Tsuyoshi, le père de Yamamoto Takeshi pouvait voir à quel point son fils était heureux qu'il ne put s'empêche de sourire aussi.

« Oyaji j'y vais. »cria Yamamoto Takeshi alors qu'il était déjà devant la porte. Son père lui répondit, « Prends soin de toi Takeshi et... ce sourit te va bien. »

Yamamoto Takeshi fut un peu surpris mais sourit et hocha. Il sortit et commença à courir, se dirigeant à l'école.

* * *

Sur la route, Armino et Tsuna marchèrent déjà, allant à l'école. En marchant, ils continuèrent à revoir leur leçon.

« Tu te rappelle de la formule de Trigonométrie ? » demanda Armino à Tsuna. Tsuna hocha, « C'est- »

« Caito ! » un cri les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux et virent Sasagawa Ryohei et Sasagawa Kyoko.

« Bonjour Tsuna-kun, Cauto-kun. » les salua Kyoko.

« B-Bonjour K-Kyoko-chan.» lui salua Tsuna en retour, rougissant un peu puisqu''il était salué par son long crush. Armino par contre de son côté ne répondit pas. Il les fixa juste froidement, ce que Tsuna n'échappa de remarquer.

Le sourit de Ryohei s'élargit pendant qu'il marcha, se dirigeant vers Armino et cria sa demande, « REJOINS LE CLUB DE BOXE CAITO ! »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Armino.

« REJOINS EXTREMENT LE CUB DE BOXE CAITO ! »

« Non » répéta Armino.

« O-Oniisan. »dis Kyoko, essayant de le calmer. Elle se tourna vers Armino et sourit, « Désole Caito-kun mais après qu'Oniisan ait entendu que tu pouvais te battre contre Hibari-san, Oniisan était très exciter de te rencontrer et de te demander de rejoindre le club de boxe vu qu'il est le seul membre. »

'Pas besoin d'explique, je sais.' dis mentalement Armino. « Je ne suis pas intéresser à la boxe et si tu as réellement entendu me battre contre Kyoya, tu aurais dû entendre que je n'ai utilisé que mes jambes pour l'attaquer. Il n'y a pas de coup de pied en boxe alors penses-tu que je suis qualifier à rejoindre le club de boxe ? »

« Rejoint juste extrêmement le club de boxe ! » dis Ryohei, qui ressemblait plus qu'a un cri. Armino soupira intérieurement jusqu'à qu'il eu une brillante idée. « Si Tsuna rejoins le club, j'y penserais. »

« Eh !? » réagit Tsuna, fessant Rohyei se tourner vers lui. Il le fixa pendant une minute avant de se retourner vers Armino. « Il a l'air extrêmement faible. » Armino parla, « Ne te laisse pas trompé par sa couverture tête à gazon. »

'A-Armi ?' Tsuna appela mentalement, pour certaines raisons il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Armino était en train de sourire intérieurement, 'Il est temps que je te te juge par mon propre jugement Sasagawa Ryohei.'

« Mais Caito il- »Ryohai fut coupé par Armino, « Alors je vais jamais rejoindre la club de boxe. ». Il lui parla avec un ton sérieux, « C'est ma condition Ryohei. »

Armino se tourna et s'en alla. Tsuna regarda à droit et gauche ce demandant ce qu'il devait faire jusqu'à qu'il décide de suivre Armino. Les deux Sasagawa restèrent derrière, pour certaines raisons, ils ne pouvaient marcher pendant un moment.

Kyoko décida de briser le silence, « Onii-san... lui as-tu donne ton prénom ?» demanda Kyoko, se rappelant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présenté correctement. « Je sais pas » répondit Ryohei en y repensant.

Du côté de Tsuna et d'Armino

« A-Armi qu'en est-il de cette grande idée ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je rejoigne aussi le club de boxe? On sais tout les deux que tu bien meilleur que moi ? » résonna Tsuna. Arrmino lui répondit, « Parce que si je rejoins le club je risque de le tuer. Quelqu'un a besoin d'être à mes côte pour que je puisse me contrôler de le tuer c'est tout. »

« Tu plaisante... pas vraie ? »

« Je suis actuellement sérieux et... nous avons besoin de entraîner plus après les cours donc tiens toi prêt. »

« Pourquoi je m'entraîner avec toi déjà ? Si je m'en souviens bien je n'ai jamais accepter. »

« C'est parce que tu en as vraiment besoin, surtout dans un proche futur Tsuna. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux au Collège Namimmori et immédiatement ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Takeshi pour la première fois était déjà là les salua.

« Tsuna, Caito bonjour.» Yamamoto les salua avec un sourire. Tsuna sourit et le salua, « Bonjour Yamamoto. »

Armino hocha juste la tête et lui demanda, « As-tu revu les maths aujourd'hui ? J'ai entendu qu'on aurait un examen aujourd'hui. » Yamamoto ria juste, pour certaines raisons il pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Armino soupire en regardant sa montre et reporta son regard vers eux. « Ils nous reste encore beaucoup de temps avant que la classe commence. « Sois sûr de te rappeler de tout Takeshi et je m'attends à ce que obtienne des bons résultats »

Yamamoto sourit et hocha, « Merci pour la grosse aide Caito. » Armino lui donna un petit sourire, 'Il semblerait que s'entendre avec la pluie n'est pas si mal... seulement si cela ne s'était jamais produit.'

A l'heure de l'examen, tout le monde était silencieux en solvant leur examen sur leur papier. Nezu les surveiller, particulièrement Caito qui n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser. Il pouvait voir il était confiant alors qu'il résout son examen. Regardant les autres, Tsuna semblait faire un bon travail puisqu'il n'avait pas une expression paniqué qu'il montrait habituellement pendant les examens. Regardant les autres, Kyoko et Hana étaient les même comme d'habitude elles étaient silencieuse et réfléchissaient minutieusement. Yamamoto cette fois ne dormait pas, il était concentre sur son examen ce qui le surprenait. Ils continuèrent tous a résoudre les problèmes, jusqu'à l'heure.

* * *

Déjeuner, Tsuna et Yamamoto étira leur bras comme l'examen était fini.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda Armino avec un sourire. Tsuna et Yamamoto lui sourirent en retour, « C'était facile quand tu comprend la procédure et les formules Caito. » dis Yamamoto heureux, « Je l'ai aussi fait grâce à toi. » ajouta Tsuna, « Tu nous enseigne vraiment lentement afin de nous permet de nous rappelle de tout. Tu es un bon professeur Armi. »

Armino sourit juste à leurs commentaires, «Content que vous avez reussi. »

Yamamoto sourit en prenant son bento et lui demanda, « Caito je me demandais juste comment peux-tu être aussi bon en math ? » Armino réfléchit avant de répondre, « Je sais pas trop, je sais juste que calculer est plus simple que d'apprendre par cœur tout le livre. »

'Vraiment !? Calculer est plus simple que mémoriser ?' pensa Yamamoto et Tsuna, surpris. Tout le monde pensais que tout le monde détestait les math a cause des nombres et des formules ce qui est actuellement facile si n'importe qui essayait.

Tous les trois commencèrent a manger sur le toit et riaient joyeusement pendant qu'ils discutaient. Armino était heureux que Tsuna souriait encore plus depuis que Yamamoto les avait rejoint. Regardant Yamamoto ne put se demande avec un peu de tristesse et de colère.

'Tu es une formidable Pluie Takeshi... mais alors... pourquoi ? …. Pourquoi as-tu abandonné le Ciel comme ça ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé souffrir ?'

Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, ils furent interrompu par un lourd bruit de porte de voix

« SAWADAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Hieee ! » cria Tsuna.

Tout le monde regardait qui dérangèrent leur repas et c'était Sasagawa Ryohei.

Armino se couvrit le visage avec le paume de sa main, 'Pas étonnant que la Tempête déteste le Soleil.'

Ryohei les remarqua et sourit en se rapprochant vers eux et en regardant intensément Tsuna. Tsuna senti sa gorge se serre, nerveux de savoir pourquoi il le fixait. Pendant de longues secondes,

« SAWADA REJOIND LE CLUB DE BOXE. »

'Je le savais !'cria intérieurement Tsuna. Yamamoto se tourna vers Tsuna, « Tu le connais Tsuna ? »

« Sasagawa Ryohei, une classe supérieur ce qui fait que c'est notre Sempai et le frère aînée de Sasagawa Kyoko. Il est le capitaine du club de boxe et aussi le seul membre. » répondit Armino à la question de Yamamoto. «Il essayait de me recruter mais j'ai refuser. Il insistait du coup j'ai mis une condition, si jamais Tsuna rejoint le club alors je le rejoindrais. »

« Oh, je vois. »dis Yamamoto, comprenant plus ou moins la situation.

« N-Non je veux pas rejoindre Sasagawa-sempai. » dis Tsuna mais Ryohei était désireux de le faire rejoindre le club comme ça Armino rejoindrais aussi, « SAWADA REJOIND EXTREMENT LE CLUB DE BOXE ! »

« J-Je t'ai dis que je- »

« EXTREME REJOIND SAWADA ! »

« HIEE ! »

Yamamoto ria tandis que Armino soupira.

Après les cours, Yamamoto les regardaient avec stupéfaction la façon dont Armino entraînait Tsuna au corps a corps. Ses coups de poings semblaient faible mais cela convenait à Armino, il pouvait maintenant se protéger et contrôler sa propre force.

« Petite pause Tsuna ? » demanda Armino à Tsuna, fatiguer et essouffler. Il hocha, voulant vraiment une pause.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers Yamamoto et il leur donna une serviette à tout les deux.

« C'était incroyable Tsuna, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te battre. » commenta Yamamoto , fessant sourire Tsuna.

«Tout ça c'est grâce à Armi Yamamoto, bien qu'il me fait voir l'enfer. »

« Tu appelle déjà ça l'enfer ? Je dirais juste que c'est un dure entraînement. L'enfer n'est pas encore arriver Tsuna. » dis Armino en buvant de l'eau.

'C'était déjà un enfer pour moi.' pensa Tsuna en buvant de l'eau.

« Après votre entraînement, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Yamamoto. Armino lui répondit, « Étudier, je vis maintenant avec Tsuna donc on étudie tout les deux après qu'on soit rentré. »

« Tu vis avec lui ? » demanda Yamamoto. Tsuna décida de tout lui expliquer, « A-actuellement Armino vivait tout seul et dans un appartement presque vide du coup Kaasan lui a demandé si il pouvait venir vivre avec nous et heureusement il accepta donc il vit maintenant avec nous. »

Yamamoto sourit de l'information, « Je vois. C'est cool. J'aimerais être là aussi comme ça tu pourrais m'apprendre plus Caito. » Armino lui répondit « Que dirais-tu que l'on étudie chez toi ? Comme ça tu pourrais te joindre à nous. »

Yamamoto fut plus que heureux, « Vraiment !? Merci ! »

* * *

Bientôt, ils se dirigeaient tout les trois vers la maison de Yamamoto. Yamamoto et Tsuna discutaient joyeusement pendant qu'Armino était derrière eux, les laissant. Il observa autour essayant de s'adapter à son environnement malgré les nombreuses fois où lui et Tsuna étaient déjà venus avant. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Armino repéra l'homme qui vendait près d'un convenience store (désolé mais je savais pas comment le traduire alors j'ai laisse comme ça mais au cas ou c'est une sorte de magasin ou supermarché)

Il se rappela de ce déguisement et ce qui finalement ouvrir son esprit. Cette personne était l'Arcobaleno de la tempête, Fon.

« Armi quelque chose ne va pars ? » demanda Tsuna, remarquant qu'il ne parlait jamais avec eux et semblait silencieux pour certaines raisons. Armino sourit et lui répondit, « Juste en train de penser a acheter quelques casse-croûtes. Allez-y déjà tout les deux, je vous rejoindrais. »

« Eh ? Dans ce cas allons-y ensemble Caito. » dis Yamamoto mais Armino secoua sa tête, « Ne t'inquiète pas Takeshi je vais aller acheter tout seul et je sais déjà où se trouve ta maison. Takeshushi n'est pas ? »

Yamamoto hocha, « Mais es-tu sûr ? » Armino hocha, insistant vraiment qu'il irait bien tout seul, Yamamoto sourit, « Si tu le dis. » Tsuna suivit, « Juste dépêche toi Armi. »

Armino ria un peu, « Oui Tsuna. »

Tsuna et Yamamoto se dirigèrent chez Yamamoto tandis qu'Armino se dirigeait vers le convenience store.

L'Arcobanelo de la tempête, Fon semblait clame sous son déguisement quand il sentit une immense dangereuse flamme. Ses yeux fermés s'ouvrit en regardant autour, essayant de trouver la source de la flamme qu'il avait sentit.

Armino se tenait quelque part, debout, téléphone à la main et souriant en observant Fon, ce n'était pas perceptible depuis son déguisement mais il pouvait voir qu'il transpirait, essayant de trouver quelque chose.

« Quand penses-tu ? » demanda Armino à l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il entendit l'homme glousser « Donne lui une entrée accueillante Armira. »

Le sourire d'Armino s'élargit et hocha, « Comme vous le voudrez... my lord. »

Fon dans son déguisement n'arrêtait pas de regardait autour jusqu'à,

« Puis-je en avoir trois ? » demanda soudaine un client ce qui fit presque sursauté fon mais resta imperceptible.

Il se tourna vers le client et ses yeux s'ouvrit, il pouvait voir ses yeux s'ouvrit même si ses lunettes de soleil les couvraient. Il le regarda, essayant d'être innocent comme si il ne le connaissait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que tout à était déjà vendu ? »

Cela réveilla Fon et essaya de se recomposer. Il prit un sac en papier et mis trois de ses ventes qui étaient ses Spécial Balle de Riz. Fon les enveloppa avant de les lui donner. Armino pris l'argent de sa poche et le lui donna avant de prendre le sac en papier Fon l'observa en même temps d'être sur ses gardes. Ce qu'il sentait venant de lui était vraiment fort et dangereux. Juste qui était-il ?

Armino lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner et s'en aller. 'Arcobaleno de la tempête, Fon'

''Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais s'il te plaît accepte ce petit conseil de ma part. Ne sois pas si proche de lui ou tu le regrettera... ce que je le fais maintenant, il n'y a pas si longtemps'

Les yeux d'Armino s'assombrit, ils montraient sa colère et sa haine. ' Tandis que je te ferais regretter ta mauvaise décision... Fon.'

Fon qui pouvant le voir de loin fut choqué de la chose vraiment fort et dangereux qu'il n'arrêté pas de ressentait venant de lui grandit encore plus. Il ne frissonna pas, à la place, il le craint. Il fixa l'adolescent, n'aimant pas si ça continue, quelque de chose de désastreux pourrait arriver dans un futur proche.

'Qui es-t-il ?'

* * *

A Takesushi, Tsuna et Yamamoto était en train de manger joyeusement des sushis, fait par le père de Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi. Ils discutèrent joyeusement quand la porte s'ouvrir, voyant finalement Armino arriver avec un sac en plastic avec des snack et des boissons. Le sac en papier à la main aussi.

« Yo Caito ! » salua joyeusement Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna bouda un peu, « Qu'est qui t'a pris si long Armi ? »

« Désolé tout les deux, je suis juste aller quelque part d'autre et j'ai aussi appeler Sawada-san , lui disant qu'on rentrerait tard vu qu'on est là et que nous allons étudier. » dit Armino, 'Je vais devoir trouver un autre convenience store pour que mon excuse soit valide' ajouta-il mentalement.

«Tu es donc Caito huh » dis Tsuyoshi en le regardant et en fessant des sushis. Il le regard et lui sourit, « Ravie de vous rencontrer Yamamoto-san. »

Tsuyoshi lui sourit, « Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Caito. Merci de t'occuper de mon fils dans ses études. »

« Pas de problème Yamamoto-san » répliqua Armino

Tsuyoshi continua à sourire mais intérieurement il était suspicieux, spécialement envers Armino. Il venait de juste le rencontrer mais il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. Il n'y avait rien de mal (faux) avec lui, juste que son esprit... montrait qu'il avait déjà manier une épée avant.

« Oyaji ? Oyaji ? »

Les pensées de Tsuyoshi s'arrêtèrent quand il entendit son fils l'appeler.

« Tu vas bien Oyaji ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » dis Yamamoto mais il refusa immédiatement, « Qu'est ce que tu raconte Takeshi ? Je vais bien, pour l'instant étudie en premier. Je peux le faire et je vais parfaitement bien, mon esprit s'est égarer que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je divaguait. »

Yamamoto était encore préoccupé mais accepta ses mots, « Si tu le dis Oyaji... Oh Oyaji peux-tu faire plus de sushi ? Il semblerait que c'est la première fois qu'Armino en mange. » Les yeux de Tsuyoshi s'élargissent un peu, « C'est vrai? » Il se tourna vers Armino qui mangeait un des sushis, essayant d'analyser le goût.

« Était-ce vraiment collant ? » demanda Armino en mâchant soigneusement. (désolé pour la phrase elle n'a pas vraiment de sens je l'ai juste traduit littéralement mot pas mot ^^') Tsuna ria, « C'est fait avec du riz du coup je pense que dire ça. »

Tsuyoshi continuait à garder un œil sur lui pendant une seconde avant d'en faire un autre. Il ne le savait pas mais Armino gardait aussi un œil sur lui.

'Donc il n'était pas juste un chef après tout. Etait-il un chef ou juste un étudiant ?' se demanda Armino mentalement.

Bientôt les trois commencèrent à étudier dans la chambre de Yamamoto. Sa chambre était plein de chose de base-ball comme des balles, gants, battes, CD, magasines et encore plus. Tsuna était plutôt impressionné tandis qu'Armino souffla avec un sourire. Tsuna et Yamamoto étaient concentre sur leurs notes tandis qu'Armino écrivait quelque chose, en se remémorant comment écrire et lire les kanjis et ainsi de suite.

* * *

Après leur groupe d'étude, ils mangèrent leur dîner et après ça, les deux partir. Sur leur chemin Tsuna commença à raconter à Armino de ce qu'il parlait avec Yamamoto. Armino était heureux en l'écoutant quand il sentit quelqu'un les suivre dans l'ombre. Selon la présence qu'il ressentait, c'était des petits pas dans l'ombre. Il sourit intérieurement, comme si il ne le saurait jamais.

« Tsuna. » appela Armino, fessant arrêter Tsuna dans son histoire. Il continua, « Peux-tu rentrer d'abord ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

« Eh ? A cette heure ? » demanda Tsuna choqué. Armino hocha de la tête, « Yeah, aussi je ne veux pas inquiéter Sawada-san donc peux-tu lui donner un massage de ma part ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rentrer dès que j'aurais fini . »

Tsuna soupira, « Juste sois sûr de rentrer tôt. » Armino sourit avant de prendre une autre de route tandis que Tsuna le fixa pendant un moment avant de continuer à se diriger vers la maison.

'Je me demande ce qui s'est passé ?' demanda Tsuna mentalement pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Armino partit vers le parc où il avait presque plus personne. Il continue à marcher en regardant silencieusement celui qui continuait à le suivre.

Celui qui l'observait depuis les ombres n'était autre que l'Arcobaleno de la tempête, Fon. Il l'observait de près, étant sûr de pouvoir voir chaque mouvements qu'il fessait. Il continuait à sauter d'arbres en arbres en même temps, ne fessant pas de bruit pour éviter de se faire remarquer, mais dommage, il savait déjà qu'il était suivit par lui.

Armino se stoppa soudaine à sa place et de même pour Fon. Fon continuait à garder un œil que lui, sans cligner des yeux quand soudainement, il disparut devant ses yeux. Fon fut choqué, 'Est-ce que je viens juste de le perdre de vue !?'

Fon n'avait pas remarquer que la personne qu'il continuait à surveiller était déjà derrière lui. C'était déjà trop tard pour lui de réagir quand il balança sa main, frappant le derrière de sa nuque.

'M-mince..' Fon perdit conscience.

Armino le fixa, ses yeux montrait une fois de plus sa haine et sa colère envers lui. Il porta l'Arcobaleno inconscient avec ses bras.

« Tu es mignon comme bébé et handsome comme adulte. Toi Fon qui est si calme et gentil envers tout le monde lui ferait ça. De toute les personne... lui... Tu ne sais même pas à quel il a souffert. Toi aussi à été déçu par ce que tu as vu, me fessant te haïr encore plus que ce que je m'attendais. » dis Armino, sérieusement et dangereusement.

Armino mit son index sur son front et brilla.

« Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi mais tu te souviendras de ma flamme. Je sais pas quels actions tu feras ensuite mais j'espère que tu le diras aux autres Arcobalenos et les prévenir à propos de ma flamme... oui.. cette flamme qui ne doit jamais grandir mais je l'ai accepter et laisser grandir encore plus... même si cela signifie détruire mes émotions, je vais continuer, pour lui. »

* * *

Bientôt, Fon se réveilla sur un banc et la lumière de rue éblouissait sa vision. Il s'assit et mis sa main droit sur dur front. Il essaya de se remémorer se qui lui est arriver et ce qu'il fessait ici. Tout ce qu'il remémorait était qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait une effrayante et dangereuse flamme où il devait prendre des mesures le plus vite possible mais... se rappelle du propriétaire de la flamme, il ne pouvait pas se remémorer qui.

Il continua à essayer à se remémorer quand quelqu'un arriva vers lui. C'était son partenaire animal, Lichi. Lichi semblait inquiet tout en se rapprochant de son maître. Fon lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lichi, je vais bien. » dis Fon en le caressant, le fessant sentir mieux. Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas du tout enlever le mauvais sentiment. Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

Maison des Sawada, Armino arriva sauf et souriait joyeusement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout était normal jusqu'à l'heure d'aller dormir. Avant de dormir Armino, il était en train de parler à quelqu'un sur son téléphone, lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il pouvait entendre l'homme rire d'amusement, « Tu as fait bien Armira, peut être que c'est ce que devrais attendre de mon apprentie. »

Armino sourit à son compliment, « Merci, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans ce pouvoir. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant que ce pouvoir m'ait choisit. »

«Effectivement... Je suis sûr que Fon s'est déjà réveille il n'y a pas si longtemps. » dis l'homme, en quelque sorte amuser de ce qui s'est passé. Armino continua juste à sourire "Que penses-tu qu'il va faire ? Va-t-il le dire aux autres Arcobaleno ou faire quelque sorte de son côté ? "

« Connaissant Fon, il va sûrement faire de son côté jusqu'à qu'il puisse dire aux autres qu'il ne pas le faire tout seul et obtenir bientôt de l'aide. » dis l'homme d'un ton sérieux. « Ne te montre (affiche) pas à nouveau et sois sûre de couvrit la présence de ta flamme. Nous avons déjà faire une entrée, qui est suffisante. »

Armino hocha, « Je le ferais... cette flamme terrifie vraiment les Arcobaleno, je ne sais bien pourquoi. »

« Notre flamme signifie la destruction. Cette flamme est né de n'importe quel personne qui ont déjà détourner leur vie et leur monde avec haine et désespoir. En conséquence d'inverser notre flamme, cela va bientôt corrompre toute notre flamme et donc nos émotions. Nous deviendrons sûrement bientôt des êtres sans émotion qui ne seront plus ce qui est juste et ce qui est faux. »

« La destruction de notre Ego, correcte ? » demanda Armino, il répondit " Oui, le Vindicare aurait dû déjà nous emprisonner mais..." l'homme ria. Armino continua ses mots, « Nous devons faire le premier mouvement avant qu'ils ne puissant bouger les premier et les défaire. Nous devons aussi mettre le boss de Vindicare, Bermuda sous notre contrôle afin d'empêcher toutes perturbations inutiles à notre plan. »

« Tout à fait... Le Ciel à ce moment était faible qu'il ne pouvait pas encore sentir nos flammes. Bientôt il deviendra assez fort et réveillera son Hyper Intuition. L'entraînement que tu est en train de lui donner n'est toujours pas assez pour le réveiller. »

« Cela signifie que nous somme bon pour l'instant... Qu'importe à quel point cette flamme peut être dangereuse, j'ai déjà accepter cette flamme comme une part de moi et mon symbole de haine envers eux, heh, je devrais les remercier pour l'avoir éveiller. »

Armino leva sa main gauche et relâcha sa flamme de dernière volonté. La flamme était différente. C'était bleue avec un mix de noir. Il sourit à la flamme et à la couleur qu'il voyait.

« Je suis la Pluie qui inonde de sang. La Pluie qui ne montre de pitié à n'importe qui, couvre mon corps de crime et pleure à l'intérieur sans que personne ne pourra jamais entendre et que personne ne pourra sauver. Je suis la Pluie Inverse, la Pluie corrompue de ténèbre.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le taboue pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartienne.

De retourne ! Pour la premier fois je viens de terminer un chap en avance mais je ne l'ai poster que aujourd'hui car je voulais prendre un peu d'avance dans la traduction du prochain chapitre qui est assez long et je ne sais pas si pourrais le poster le mois prochain et si ce n'est pas le cas alors ce sera sûrement fin janvier car j'ai mes partiels début janvier dont vacance de noël = révision T.T

Je viens de remarque que je change parfois la façon ( formelle / soutenu ) dont Armino s'adresse a l'inconnu ( maître), je suis désolé je vais essayer de garder la version soutenu et aussi dont son maître s'adresse à Armino/Armira, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour l'orthographe si je devait mettre au féminin ou pas puisque en anglais y'a pas vraiment de différence à moins de le préciser, pour l'instant je fait mettre au masculin puisque pour l'instant c'est Armino et non Armira. ^^'

Dite moi dans les commentaires ce que vous préférer entre formelle / soutenu et mettre au masculin ou féminin. Merci de suivre cette fic et bonne lecture et courage pour ceux qui ont des examens à passer ^^

Chapitre 9 : Club de boxe

Tout n'était plus normal, jusqu'à que l'anormal devienne normal. Sasagawa Ryohei n'abandonna pas puisqu'il continua à chasser Tsuna pour rejoindre le club de boxe tandis qu'il continua à refuser. De l'autre côté Armino et Yamamoto les observait juste, ne s'en préoccupant pas du tout. Pour Armino il semblerait que le groupe ait un nouveau membre sans le savoir.

En remémorant, pas une seule fois il revit Fon. Il essaye d'aller voir au convenience store là où il l'avait vu pour la première fois mais il n'y était plus. Armino soupira de perte d'amusement, 'Et bein, où qu'il soit je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part en train de me chercher...'

« SAWADA REJOINS EXTREMEMENT LE CLUB DE BOXE ! »

« JE T'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS ! SI TU VEUX TELLEMENT ARMI ALORS DEMANDE LUI PAS MOI ! »

Yamamoto n'arrêtait pas de rire tandis qu'Armino souflla d'amusement.

'Ce n'est pas si mal que ça après tout.'

Tout continua jusqu'à la soudaine apparition du démon préfet. Il semblait irriter pour certaines raisons.

« Oh, que fait Kyoya ici ? » demanda Armino, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de lui.

Kyoya le fixa, « Je vais te mordre à mort. » Il sorti ses tonfas, prêt à se battre. Armino soupira, « Encore, huh, quand vas-tu apprendre Kyoya ? »

Tout les deux commencèrent à se battre alors que les trois autres les regardèrent.

Ryohei était si impressionner que ses yeux brillait encore plus, «JE LE VEUX VRAIMENT EXTREMEMENT ! SES COUPS DE POINGS SONT TROP EXTREME ! »

« S-Sasagawa-sempai... Armi n'est pas en train de lui donner des coups de poings, il lui donne des coups de pieds. » le corrigea Tsuna en les pointant. Yamamoto parla, «Mais vraiment Caito est vraiment bon et habille. Il peut se battre à égalité avec lui sans problème, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendant plus que d'autres. »

'Tu appelle ça s'entendre !?' cria mentalement Tsuna.

Armino en bloquant les tonfas et lui donna un coup de pieds, il réfléchit à ce que Yamamoto à dit.

'Moi ? M'entendre avec lui ? C'est... !' Armino réalisa quelque chose et observa tout les monde autour de lui et revint sur Hibari qui allait balancer ses tonfas et les bloqua immédiatement. 'Maintenant que j'y pense... est-ce moi qui aurait rassemble tout le monde aussi tôt ? C'est bon pour Takeshi mais maintenant en pensant pour les deux autres, Kyoya et Ryohei... ce n'était pas du tout sensé ce produire du tout !'

* * *

L'heure de classe, tout le monde recevait leur contrôle. Noms et louages/insultes étaient seules choses qui pouvait être entendre de la bouche de Nezu. Yamamoto et Tsuna semblaient nerveux en attendant qu'ils soient appeler. Armino ne s'en préoccupait pas en continuant d'attendre jusqu'à qu'il l'appela. Il se leva silencieusement et marcha, se dirigeant vers lui.

Nezu semblait en colère qu'il lui passa juste son contrôle.

« Tu es bon en calcule et a répondre à mes question, toutefois c'était encore- » Armino ne lui laissa pas finir qu'il prit immédiatement son papier de sa main et partit, retourna à sa chaise. Nezu était furieux qu'il l'ai ignorait mais laissa ça en continuant à appeler les autres noms.

Armino s'assit à sa place et Tsuna l'appela, « Armi quel est ton score ? »

Armino regarda sa feuille et le donna à Tsuna. C'était 87.

« Wow, impressionnant Armi." dis Tsuna en retournant son papier à Armino. Il sourit, « Merci Tsuna. »

« Je me demande quel est mon score... » dis Yamamoto, quelque peut nerveux. Armino soupira mais lui dis des mots encourageants, « Ne dis pas ça, tu as dis que tu avais bien réussi le test, je suis sûr que tu iras bien. »

« M-Mais- »

« Yamamoto Takeshi !» appela Nezu, fessant lever Yamamoto nerveusement. Il alla vers le professeur. Nezu semblait douteux en le regardant. Yamamoto était en plus nerveux, Nezu soupira en lui donnant son papier. Yamamoto le pris et surpris, c'était 80, « Tu as bien fait, it semblerait que tu commence à t'améliorer, continue à étudier à partir de maintenant. »

« Je le ferais. » repondis Yamamoto en se retournant et revint à sa place.

« C'est incroyable Yamamoto, tu as réussi. » dis Tsuna impressionner. Armino ria juste un peu, « Je te l'ai dit que ça irai. »

« Mais c'est grâce à toi Caito, merci. » dis Yamamoto, souriant largement qui fit reculer Armino.

'Ce singe est passé huh, il semblerait que ce singe est mieux à ce que je m'attendais' pensa Hana en les regardant. Kyoko qui pouvait les voir sourie juste, contente pour eux.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. » appela Nezu, plus en criant, fessant lever Tsuna nerveusement. « O-Oui. »

Tsuna commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers lui.

« Je suis sûr que Tsunaze à encore rater » chuchota une fille. « Tu as raison » dis une autre fille.

Tout le monde était en train de chuchoter sur Tsunaze mais arrêta automatiquement quand ils sentirent une sombre aura autour d'Armino. Il semblerait qu'il voulait les tuer.

« C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas parler aux déchets » dis Armino à voix haute, il fessait référence à tout le monde, excepter Tsuna et Yamamoto.

« CAITO LANGUAGE ! » cria Nezu. Armino soupira juste, « Dis ça à Xanxus. » marmonna Armino et couva sa bouche.

Nezu regarda Tsuna et à son papier, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Tsuna était vraiment nerveux, n'aimant pas la tension qu'il avait. Ça pris un long moment avant que Nezu parle.

« Tsunaze je ne sais pas quel sort de tricherie tu as utiliser mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas sensé être ton score. » dis Nezu, comme si il parlait de façon professionnel. Tsuna était choquer, « Quoi !? Non, je n'ai pas tricher ! »

« Oui tu l'as fait Tsunaze. Tu ne pourrais jamais avoir un tel score qu'importe ce qui se passerais. » dis Nezu en montrant son papier à tout le monde. Ils étaient tous surpris, c'était 89. Armino était content, il a obtenue une meilleur note que lui.

« J-Je vous ai dis que je n'ai jamais tricher » dis Tsuna, disant le vérité. Nezu n'écoutant jamais en lui demandant, plus demandant à dire la vérité, « Dis moi la vérité, tu as tricher n'est ce pas ? »

« Non je n'ai pas tricher ! Armi m'a aider à étudier et je continue à apprendre grâce à lui. Pas une seule fois j'ai penser à tricher. »dis Tsuna, disant fortement la vérité.

Nezu crossa ses bras et lui sourit méchamment, « Vraiment, alors cela veux dire que Caito t'a donner ses réponses vu que vous êtes tout les deux meilleurs amis et bien sur il est d'accord de te les donner. »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Armino soupira, fatiguer de leur éternel cris et décida d'intervenir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Tout le monde étaient maintenant en train de le fixer, se demande ce qu'il allait faire cette fois. Nezu de son côté le fixait, pensant qu'il ne perdrait jamais cette fois.

Armino se stoppa à côté de Hana et se pencha sur la table devant d'elle. Il lui donna un papier de dossier. Hana regarda suspicieusement le papier.

«Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hana en le fixant du regard. Armino montre juste de la froideur et mit le papier sur son bureau, ne répondant pas du tout à sa question. Les yeux d'Hana refléta un éclat de colère avant de prendre le papier et de l'ouvrir. Elle était un peu choquée du contenue.

Tsuna d'un autre côté semblait savoir ce qui avait sur le papier. 'S'il vous plaît ne me dite pas...'

Yamamoto souriait, pensant que c'était une bonne idée de l'utilisé.

« Nezu-sensei score au collège » commença Hana, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde pendant Nezu tressaillit. «Kurogawa ne- » il fut couper quand Hana parla, « Examen de math... Z-Zero !? »

« Eh !? Vraiment ? »

« Regarde, c'est son nom. »

« Zero ? Je n'arrive pas a le croire. »

« Est-ce que Nezu-sensei est vraiment intelligent ou stupide ? Regarde, ce problème était tellement simple et il s'est trompé. »

« Tu as raison, n'importe qui peut résoudre facilement à cette question. »

Armino se tourna vers leur professeur, il semblait abattu. Il était aussi pale qu'il voulait disparaître. En vraie il ne s'en fichait puisqu'il s'avança, prenant le papier de Tsuna et le lui donna. Tsuna sourit juste et pris son papier.

« Tu as eu une meilleur note que moi Tsuna, je peux voir que tu t'es bien améliorer » commenta Armino, rendit Tsuna heureux. «C'est grâce à tes enseignements que j'ai put lreussir Armi. »

« Vraie... Tsuna... Espère que tu puisse continuer sans moi. »

« Armi ? »

Armino s'en alla juste, se dirigeant vers sa chaise pendant que Tsuna était encore choqué par ses soudaines paroles.

« Armi... es-tu... ? »

* * *

Après la classe, tout le monde sortaient de la classe pendant qu'Armino rangeait ses choses. Yamamoto se plaça entre Armino et Tsuna.

«On y va ? » demanda Yamamoto. Armino hocha après qu'il ait fini et se leva. Tout les deux se tourna vers Tsuna qui semblait abattu pour certaines raisons.

Cela fit inquiéter Armino, « Tu vas bien Tsuna ? Est-ce que ses mots sur la tricherie t'affectent encore ? » Il demanda, à l'intérieur il était prêt a tuer quelqu'un à n'importe quel moment.

Les pensées de Tsuna se rompit et secoua sa tête, « N-no, c'est rien. ». Armino se fonça un peu « Je ne vais pas croire à ça. Je sais presque déjà tout à propos de toi Tsuna, maintenant dis le. Qu'est qui ne va pas et à quoi pensais-tu ? »

Tsuna baissa la tête, pas sûr de quoi faire, «... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser c'est tout... a propos de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'a donner mon papier. » Armino réalisa de quoi il parlait, « Oh,ça huh... » Armino s'assit sur sa table et lui expliqua, « Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tu dois apprendre à te défendre par toi même c''est tout. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Tsuna. Armino lui répondit, « Ce que je veux dire c'est... Je ne sais pas toujours à tes côté c'est tout. » Tsuna était choqué. Il continua à expliquer, « Tsuna, cette logique est naturel. Ce n'est pas comme si je te disais maintenant que je ne t'enseignerais plus, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois apprendre à te défendre par toi même. Toi aussi Takeshi, tout les deux vous ne pouvez pas toujours vous dépendre de moi, il aura des moments où vous devriez résoudre les choses par vous même. »

Yamamoto et Tsuna se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers lui. « Caito, le façon dont tu parle, c'est comme si tu partait. » dis Yamamoto, en quelque sorte c'était la principal raison de ce qu'il disait. Armino sourit, un petit sourire, « Je le pourrais être dans un futur proche. La vérité c'est qu'il m'a appeler la nuit dernière, celui qui me supporte. Il m'a dit d'avoir autant d'amusement que je peux ici puisque j'aurais bientôt besoin de rentrer. »

« Donc tu pars vraiment ? » Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de demander, comme si leurs amitiés commencèrent à s'effondrer. Armino lui répondit, « En vérité, oui. Tout de même ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, ce n'est pas comme si notre amitié se brisera. Qu'importe à quel point nous sommes éloigner, nous serons toujours amis. »

« Aurais-t-il une chance que tu revienne ? » demanda Yamamoto, choquant Armino et baissa la tête. En vérité, il ne le saura jamais. Il n'était absolument pas sûr du tout. « Je l'espère Takeshi, je l'espère vraiment. »

* * *

Plus tard, tout les trois étaient maintenant en train de sortir de l'école quand quelqu'un les attendait, c'était Ryohei. Il semblait être prêt pour quelque chose. Tsuna recula, savant ce qu'il allait se passer. Ryohei s'avança vers eux et donna des gants de boxe à Tsuna.

« Sawada je te défie extrêmement à un challenge de boxe. Si tu me bats alors j'arrêterais de te forcer à rejoindre le club de boxe, de même pour Caito mais si je gagne tu devras rejoindre le club de boxe. Alors ? »

Tsuna était choqué. Quoi ? Boxe ? Avec lui !?

« Hmm... sûr pourquoi pas. » répondit Armino à sa place, choquant Tsuna encore plus. Yamamoto ria juste un peu, « Ça semble intéressant. Je peux regarder ? »

« A-attend attend attend, Armi je ne peux pas boxer contre lui, je ne vais pas gagner ! » raisonna Tsuna. Armino sourit juste et lui dis, « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je suis sûr que tu peux gagner. Crois juste en toi. »

« Mais Armi ! »

« Tu dois te lever et battre par toi même et cette fois, juste crois en toi okay. » dis Armino, l'encourageant.

Ils étaient maintenant au club de boxe dans le ring, Tsuna et Ryohei étaient prêt à commencer. Tsuna était encore nerveux en regardent derrière lui, ses amis. Yamamoto l'encourageait pendant qu'Armino sourit juste. Il soupira en retournant vers son sempai. Il baissa la tête un peu en se remémorant ces paroles.

'Je devrais savoir me lever et me battre... Je peux vraiment le faire ?' se demanda mentalement Tsuna. Pas sûr de si il pouvait le faire par ses propres moyens ou non.

Armino continua à sourire en l'encourageant silencieusement quand soudainement son téléphone sonna. Tout le monde le regarda alors qu'il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il leur fit un bref signe de tête avant s'en aller. Il sortit du club de et regarde l'ID de l'appelant. Il leva un sourcille avant d'y répondre.

« Oui ? » demanda Armino.

A l'intérieur du club, Tsuna soupira quand il vit son ami, Armino partir. Il se retourna vers Ryohei qui donnait des punch dans l'air, il semblerait qu'il essayait de s'échauffer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en fixant ses gants.

« Tsuna » Tsuna regarda la personne qui l'appelait et c'était Yamamoto. Il souriait et leva sa main droit , « Tu peux le faire Tsuna . » encouragea Yamamoto, ce qui rendit Tsuna heureux et hocha.

« Merci Yamamoto. »

« Sawada » Tsuna se tourna vers Ryohei qui l'appelait. Il pointa son poing droit vers lui, « Si je gagne, tu devras extrêmement rejoindre mon club, et si je perd j'arrêterais de forcer toi et Caito à rejoindre mon club. Es-tu d'accord avec Sawada ? »

Tsuna pris une grande inspiration avant de se mettre en position, prêt à se battre, « Oui, je le suis. »

Ryohei sourit tandis qu''il se mettait en en place. Yamamoto devint l'arbitre d'extérieur puisqu'Armino n'était toujours pas revenu. Il regarda si les deux participants était prêt et puisqu'ils y semblaient être prêt, il prit une un petit marteau et sonna la cloche. Boxe Start !

Ryohei fut le premier à s'avancer et envoya un coup de poing mais Tsuna fut capable de l'esquiver sans problème.

« Impressionnant Tsuna. » commenta Yamamoto en regardant.

Ryohei continua à le chasser et à envoyer des coup de poins mais fut tous facilement esquiver par Tsuna. Ryohei le trouva intéressant finalement, il n'aurait jamais penser que quelqu'un qui semblait faible était si dur à frapper. Tsuna de son côté était surpris de soin même, pour certaines raisons son corps savait où et ce qu'il devait faire. En se remémorant, tout cela était grâce à l'entraînement d'Armino.

Bientôt, Tsuna qui continuait à esquiver décida de répliquer en commençant avec une droite mais fut bloquer par Ryohei. Ryohei semblait commencer à apprécier le combat. Tsuna continua à envoyer des punchs (coup de poings) pendant que Ryohei continuait à les bloquer. Ryohei commençait à reculer en les bloquants, pour dire la vérité, ses bras sentaient la douleur que Tsuna lui infligeait. Les punchs des Tsuna étaient fort et rapide, mais il puncher (frapper) aussi qu'un seul endroit qui commençait à faire mal.

Tsuna lui donna un autre punch et cette fois, Ryohei l'esquiva. Ryohei avança rapidement et utilisa son puissant punch droit, voulant finir le match. Surprenamment, Tsuna le bloqua avec ses bras. Tsuna sentit la puissant du punch de Ryohei ce qui le surpris, tellement puissant, mais il l'endura et garda sa position.

Tsuna utilisa se moment pour se baisser et avança. Ryohei était trop en retard pour réagir quand Tsuna donna son dernier punch qui était un uppercut. Ryohei vola un peu de sa position et tomba.

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'élargissent, tellement impressionner par la prouesse de Tsuna. De l'entrée, Armino était en train de regarder, il sourit et était fier qu'il soit devenu plus fort si tôt. Son téléphone en mains, il semblait parler à quelqu'un en regardant le match jusqu'à la fin.

Yamamoto pris l'opportunité pour entrer dans le ring pour examiner Ryohei pendant que Tsuna commença à paniquer dans sa tête. Il était actuellement plus inquiet pour sa sécurité. Après l'avoir vérifier, Yamamoto décida du vainqueur.

« Winner, Tsuna ! » annonça Yamamoto, surprenant Tsuna du soudain appel « Winner ? Moi ? » demanda Tsuna, ne le croyant pas.

« C'est vrai Sawada, tu as gagné. » Ryohai s'assit, il semblerait qu'il allait bien mais cela à pris seulement un peu de temps pour lui de récupérer. Il toucha l'endroit où Tsuna l'avait frapper. Il sourit, « Je n'ai jamais su que tu était fort Sawada, maintenant je voudrais vraiment que tu rejoins mon club mais comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne vais plus te forcer ou Caito à rejoindre. J'ai perdu et je ne vais pas revenir sur mes paroles. »

« Sasagawa-sempai. » Tsuna fut touché par ses paroles. Il décida de marcher, se dirigeant vers Ryohei et lui tendis un main. « S-Sasagawa-sempai... voudrais-tu devenir mon ami ? »

Yamamoto sourit tandis qu'Armino broncha, un nouvelle fois quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais excepter se passa.

Ryohei fut surpris par ses soudaines paroles et sourit. Il pris sa main, « Bien sur Sawada et cette fois appelle moi Oniisan. » Tsuna le regarda curieux , 'Oniisan ? » Ryohei sourit encore plus. Tsuna lui retourna son sourire, « Okay Oniisan. »

Ainsi, l'amitié encore Ryohei et Tsune se forma.

A l'entré, Armino ne pouvait toujours pas croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Est-ce supposer arrivé ? » demanda Armino en regardant les trois parler et qui semblaient heureux.

« Le Ciel les a accepter huh... tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Je ne voulais actuellement pas interférer sur quelques soit les décisions de Tsuna. Je trouvait que c'était erroné pour moi de faire une telle chose puisque conformément, je suis juste son ami. Son bonheur est ma priorité... je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Hmm... je cromprend... pour l'instant laisse les comme ça. »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Le Ciel decide ce qu'il doit faire. Juste comme tu l'as dis mon apprenti, nous nous soucions de son bonheur et si faire des amis peut le rendre heureux, laisse les être. Pour l'instant, observe et juge les. »

Armino soupira et hocha de le tête, « Compris... vous savez... votre sang-froid ne se trouble jamais huh. »

Armino était sûr que l'homme afficha un sourire narquois, « Qui penses-tu que je suis ? »

Il sourit, le connaissant, « Je devrais c'est ce que je devrais excepter de vous... qu'en est-il de ces filles ? J'ai oublier de vous demander à propos d'eux.»

« Qui ? »

« Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurosawa Hana, Miura Haru et la fille que je n'ai pas encore rencontrer, Chrome Dokuro ou Nagi son vrai prénom... qu'en est-il d'eux ? »

« Des nouveaux progrès? »

« Encore normal. »

«Si quelconques interférences, juge les. »

« Compris. »


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni la fic ne m'appartiennent.

De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ( ou pas ^^ ). Je sais que je suis en retard mais bonne année à tous ^^, j'espère que votre année a bien commencer et continuera. Je remercie ceux qui suive cette fic et merci pour les commentaires ^^. Donc voici le 10 chapitre, avec l'apparition de R ( je pense que vous avez deviné qui ). Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement fin février en espérant que je tiens le rythme.

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 10 : Départ et arrivée

Cela fessait depuis quelques mois depuis qu'Armino vivait avec eux et plusieurs mois avait passés depuis qu'il est devenu l'ami de Tsuna. Au fil du temps, Tsuna réalisa que plus d'amis se réunissaient autour de lui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru arrivé, Yamamoto Takeshi et Oniisan qui était Sasagawa Ryohei, le grand frère de son crush Sasagawa Kyoko. Ils étaient devenu un groupe étrange et bruyant, il remarqua que quelque n'allait pas avec Armino.

Il commença a se distance d'eux, non, plus comme si il préférait les regarder que les rejoindre. La façon dont il les regardait, Tsuna remarqua trois sentiment, il avait du bonheur, tristesse et douleur. Tsuna voulait connaître la réponse, pas une seul fois il le lui donna. Il continua à dire 'Je suis désolé.', 'Ce n'est pas encore le temps pour toi de savoir' et 'Tu comprendra un jour'. Tsuna était tout le temps confus, il voulait l'aider mais il ne le lui laissa pas, peu importe a quel il essaya, il ne pouvait toujours pas briser la barrière qu'il s'est mit autour de lui.

Ce mois-ci Tsuna remarqua que quelque chose avait changer. Armino parfois n'allait pas dans sa chambre pour étudier ensemble, ce qui fit Tsuna se questionna sur ce changement soudain. Trois ou quatre jours plus tard, il revint étudier avec lui et cette fois, le questionna sur une leçon qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi. Tsuna réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu dans sa chambre comme d'habitude pour étudier parce qu'il lui disait de ne pas trop dépendre sur lui. En repensant, il dépendait effectivement sur lui. Cela fit apprendre à Tsuna comment étudier de manière ardemment pour qu'il puisse prouver à ses amis qui n'arrêtait pas de l'aider qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il pouvait se tenir debout par lui-même.

Tsuna avait remarquer le changement et était content de ses progrès qui le rendis heureux aussi. Pendant leur entraînement, Armino ne se retenait jamais qui fessait toujours mal à Tsuna. Même si il était okay avec. Il était devenu plus fort grâce à lui mais il n'a jamais utiliser sa force contre qui que ce soit, même pas contre ceux qui le brutaliser. Il ne voulait blesser personne ce qui préoccupait Armino. A la fin, Armino était le seul qui s'occupait d'eux sans qu'une seule fois ait réussi à les sauver quand un à presque était tué à cause de cela.

Une mémoire encore fraîche dans la mémoire de Tsuna. En plein milieu de l'élection du délégué de classe et un de ses camarades de classe qui était aussi un des ceux qui le brutaliser était en train de dire du mal de lui. Tsuna ne se préoccupait pas des insultes mais Armino et Yamamoto, eux s'en préoccupait. Yamamoto n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'arrêter mais pas une seule fois il l'écoutait. Armino le fixait avec un regard d'avertissement que tout ceux autour de lui remarquait mais l'ignorait tout simplement. Il était trop rude et les insultes brisa son sang-froid à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer. Il le saisit par son col et traîna vers la fenêtre et le jeta. Le garçon pensait que c'était la fin de sa vie mais heureusement il n'était pas tombé, bien que sa position était bien partie pour un atterrissage qui risquait de faire assez mal. Il leva les yeux et vit le terrifiant regard d'Armino, toujours en train de le saisir par son col et là il y avait un message silencieux qu'il comprit plus que quiconque et pâlit. Il supplia pour sa vie et Armino ne l'écoutait pas. Tout le monde allait agir en voulant essayer de le sauver mais furent stopper par le regard furieux d'Armino, il était véritablement en colère et aucun avait le courage d'intervenir. Heureusement Tsuna fut capable de le convaincre d'arrêter qu'il ne fit pas de manière gentille que tout le monde aurait pensés. Il le jeta sur le mur à la place et lui donna un avertissement avant de retourner à sa place. C'était le jour où finalement tout le monde craint Armino, il était beau mais cachait un terrifiant démon qui n'avais pas peur de tacher ses mains de sang. Ils étaient tous juste reconnaissant que le seul qui pouvait contrôler son côté démon était leur Tsunaze ce qui était inattendu.

Tsuna trembla à se souvenir. Le jour suivant, la mère du garçon déposa une plainte à propos de ce qu'il avait fait mais Armino s'est bien défendu, même avec violence il fut capable de retourner l'affaire et à la place il lui passa l'affaire. Le principal pensa qu'il pourrait devenir un bon avocat mais Armino n'était pas d'accord, il a dit qu'il avait seulement utiliser les faits qu'il n'avait jamais eu tort. Tsuna était actuellement soulager qu'Armino ne fut pas punit tandis qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout. Tsuna demanda à Armino de ne plus jamais le refaire et lui répondis qu'il allait essayer mais ne lui promis rien.

* * *

Temps présent et nuit, Tsuna essayait de dormir mais n'y arrivait pas. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira, il décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau vite fait et d'aller se rendormir. Il se leva lentement et marcha vers sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua une petite lumière qui venait de la salle à manger. Tsuna trouva ça bizarre, regarda l'heure, tout le monde devrait être en train de dormir. Il descendit silencieusement, ne fessant pas de bruit et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui était là. Il fut surpris que sa mère, Nana était encore réveiller et parlait avec Armino. Tout les deux semblaient sérieux dans leur discussion.

'De quoi sont-ils en train de parler' pensa Tsuna en les observant.

« Tsuna tu es encore réveiller ? » demanda Armino en regardant où était Tsuna ce qui lui fit presque sauter de surprise. Nana regarda son fils et sourit, un petit sourire, « T-Tsu-kun, ne devrais-tu pas en train de dormir ? »

« Et bien... Il semblerait que j'arrivais pas à domir pour certaines raisons et je voulais à boire mais je n'avait pas expecter que vous etiez tout les deux en train de parler. » résonna Tsuna qui était la vérite. « Et vous deux ? De quoi parliez-vous et pourquoi vous semblez si serieux ? »

« E-et bien c'est... » Nana était en train de réfléchir à comment le dire à son quand Armino décida de lui dire à la place. « C'est la vérité c'est que... »

Tsuna resta silencieux en l'écoutant.

* * *

Italy, quelque part dans une sombre chambre, le neuvième Vongola, Timoteo était en train de parler avec quelqu'un qui était petit, comme si il l'avait l'âge de deux. Le bébé portait un costume noir, un fedora et une tétine jaune. Il avait des cheveux bouclées des deux côtés et un cameleon sur son doigts, il semblait le caresser.

Le 9ème Vongola lui donna l'information et parla, « Voici le fils d'Iemitsu qui j'ai choisis pour devenir la prochain lignée des Vongola. Mon ami, Reborn, puis-je te faire confiance pour ce job ? »

Le bébé qui se nommait Reborn afficha un petit sourire narquois, « Qui penses-tu que je suis Vongola Nono ? Je suis le numéro un Hitman, je peux faire le job perfectement sans aucun échec. »

Nono hocha de la tête tandis que Reborn pris le papier à propos du nouveau vongola boss. Il l'ouvrit et il y avait une photo d'un adolescent brun et des yeux de miel et semblait faible. Tous ses informations personnels y étaient. Reborn plissa ses yeux pendant un moment avant de les fermés.

« J'accepte le job. » dis Reborn en inclinant son fedora. Timoteo hocha à sa réponse, « Ton vol se preparé dans une semaine, cela te va Reborn ? »

« Oui nono. »

* * *

Collège Namimori et pause déjeuner sur le toit.

« EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » cria en union Yamamoto et Ryohei. « TU PARS !? »

Armino hocha sadement. Juste à côté de la porte, Hibari Kyoya se rendait sur le toit pour mordre quelqu'un à mordre quand il entendit tout la conversation qui le surpris. Sur le toit, les deux ne pouvait toujours pas y croire ce qu'il avait entendu pendant que Tsuna resta silencieux, pour dire la vérité, il était encore un peu déprimer après avoir entendu qu'il partait.

« Il m'a appelé la nuit dernière et m'a dit que j'avais encore cette semaine à rester. Après une semaine je dois retourner en Italie. » raisonna Armino. « Donc pour l'instant je le dis à tout le monde comme ça vous ne serez pas choqué quand je serais partit ou quand je disparaît de nulle part. . »

« Mais pourquoi Caito ? Nous nous amusions tout le temps quand tu étais là. Tu me tutoyais aussi, Tsuna et même senpai maintenant. Pourquoi si soudainement ? » demanda Yamamoto, triste qu'il doit rentrer bientôt. Armino soupira un peu, « Je sais mais il me poursuit à rentrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi si soudainement mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut que je rentre. Désolé tout le monde, on dirait que je n'ait seulement que peu de temps à rester avec vous."

« Le savais-tu Sawada ? » demanda Ryohei à Tsuna.

« Et bien... oui... il me l'a juste dit hier. Armino parlait à Kaasan, lui informant deja qui partait bientôt à cause de ses circonstances. » répondit Tsuna, rendant les deux encore plus tristre. Ils se retournèrent vers Armino. « Tu pars vraiment ? » demanda Yamamoto.

Arino lui souria un petit sourire, « Juste où est-on ? En plain milieu d'une guerre ? Les mecs je rentre peut-être mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir et autres. Qu'importe à quel point nous sommes éloignes, nous sommes amis. La distance n'a rien avoir avec, et aussi, j'essayerais de vous appelé si vous voulez. Je peux vous envoyez des lettres et même vous envoyer des photos. Je promet. ». Dans sa tête, 'si jamais il me convoque à nouveau.'

Tsuna regarda son ami et s'avança. Il lui offrit sont petit doigt, « P-Promis ? » il demanda, voulant savoir si il tiendra sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais fait de vraie promesse avant donc peut importe, il veut lui dire qu'il devra tenir sa promesse. Armino fut surpris au début mais sourit et pris son petit doigt avec son petit doigt.

« Promis. » repondis Armino, avec une forte volonté à tenir sa promesse.

Hibari, à sa place resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de s'en aller, ne sentant plus l'envie de le mordre à mort.

* * *

Les jours passa et tout ce qu'ils firent fut de passer autant de temps que possible avec Armino. Profondément à l'intérieur de Tsuna il souffrait encore qu'il allait bientôt partir mais il a fait une promesse qu'il savait qu'il allait tenir. Ils allaient se rencontreront à nouveau, sans aucun doute. Tsuna pouvait en quelque sorte voir qu'il s'ouvrait à eux, spécialement a Yamamoto, Ryohei et cette fois, Hibari.

Tout les jours pour certaines raisons, Hibari n'arrêtait pas à défier Armino sans cesse pendant qu'il se s'en préoccupait pas. Tout les deux se battaient sans hésitation, même sil ils étaient déjà en train de déranger les autres classe et ainsi de suite, personne était capable de les arrêter. Tsuna en les regardant pouvait d'une façon voir le sérieux Armino, sans plaisir.

En parlent aux filles qui étaient Kyoko et Hana, pas une seule fois Armino sa froideur vacilla autour d'eux, comme si il ne voulait pas leur parler ce qui était la vérité. Tsuna essaya de savoir pourquoi mais la réponse qu'il recevait était toujours la même, «Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé Tsuna. ». Quelque fois Kyoko lui demandait mais lui aussi ne savait pas comment répondre à sa question. Kyoko semblait se soucier de lui, il ne put lui demander.

« K-Kyoko-chan... ce pourrait-il que... tu sais... l'aime ? » demanda Tsuna, nerveux la question qu'il avait poser.

Kyoko fut un peu surprise et secoua sa tête, « N-Non, ce n'est pas ça Tsuna-kun, juste quand j'ai vu son sourire était calme et rafraîchissant. J'ai comme une envie de toujours le voir sourire et heureux, specialement avec vous mais chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler... il me donne ce regard froid. Je demande pourquoi. Je me demande si je lui fait quelque chose de mal. »

« N-Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko-chan, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je vais essayer de lui parler okay. » dis Tsuna, rendant Kyoko heureuse.

« Merci Tsuna-kun. »

* * *

Session d'entraînement, Tsuna demanda à Armino à propos de son comportement vers Kyoko.

« Pourquoi je suis froid envers elle huh.. Tsuna j'ai dis que je ne pouvait pas te le dire n'est-ce pas, pourquoi continue tu a me forcer à te répondre ? » demanda Armino. Tsuna baissa un peu sa tête, «E-Et bien c'est... parce que.. »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que Kyoko qui te l'a demander ? » demanda Armino, fessant rougir Tsuna, il semblait avoir juste. Armino souri un peu, « Tu es bizarre Tsuna... veux-tu vraiment savoir la réponse ? »

Tsuna hocha, voulant vraiment savoir. Armino souffla avant se s'approche de son oreille et chuchota sa réponse.

« Perché in futuro, lei tradirà e ti abbandono, como tutto quello che aveva fatto a suo turno a nulla, ma le ceneri... Tsuna. »

Tsuna fut surpris. Armino recula et se tourna. Tsuna de son côté était interloqué. Armino lui avait effectivement répondu, finalement... mais..

« ARMI ! JE NE COMPREND PAS L'ITALIEN, TRADUIT EN JAPONAIS ! » cria Tsuna.

« Je ne peux pas Tsuna, j'ai répondu à ta question mais tu ne m'a pas dit que je ne devait que parler en japonais. Trouve la traduction par toi même. »

« ARMI ! »

Armino ria juste mais l'intérieur il était blessé.

* * *

Le dernier jour du séjour d'Armino, ils avaient fait une fête d'au revoir à la maison. Yamamoto avait même apporté des sushis pour eux puisque il semblait qu'Armino les aimait après avoir manger leur sushis la première fois. Armino était heureux, ils furent capable de tellement le surpris qu'il put apprécier. Tsuna était heureux que Armino, son ami s'amusait avec tout le monde.

« Armi. » l'appela Tsuna. Armino se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Tsuna sourit, « Armi et bien... J'ai déjà dis ça de nombreux fois mais tout de même... merci. »

Armino ria un peu, « Tu es vraiment étrange Tsuna, tout de même de rien et pour moi, je veux que tu prenne ça. ». Armino lui donna un cadeau rectangulaire qui le surpris. Armino parla, « Cela va nous aider à communiquer même si nous sommes éloigner. Sois sûr t'en prendre soin. »

Tsuna pris la boite et l'ouvrit lentement. Il fut surpris, c'était un ordinateur.

« A-Armi j-je ne peux pas prendre ça ! » dis Tsuna mais Armino secoua sa tête, « Tu le mérite, de plus tu es mon ami donc c'est bon si tu me le demande. Je hâte de pouvoir te parler et... » Armino ajouta en chuchotant dans son oreille, « Ce serait incroyable si tu apprenait à pirater en peu de temps. »

« A-Armi ! Je peux pas pirater ! Et, c'est un crime ! » dis Tsuna tandis qu'Armino ria juste.

* * *

Sicily, Italie, le cloche d'une église sonnait et le temps semblait être le coucher du soleil. Les personnes semblaient être normales, ils souriant en marchant et ainsi de suite. Ils remarquèrent quelqu'un marcher, un familier petit avec un Fedora et costume noir. Le bébé se dirigeait vers le bar. En ouvrant la porte, deux personnes étaient sur une table, un buvait pendant que l'autre dormais.

Celui qui buvait parla, « Reborn, appelé à nouveau par le vielle homme. ? » l'autre parla, « Le populaire passe un temps dur de temps à autre. C'est Rome ? Venise ?"

« C'est le Japon. » repondis Reborn.

Les deux semblaient choqués, « Japon !? » dis les deux en même temps.

Celui qui buvait parla, « Le vieux s'est finalement décidé?"

« Celui-là va probablement être un long voyage. » dis Reborn et dans sa tête, 'Et le plus intéressant.'

Quelqu'un arriva derrière Reborn, tenant un couteau et semblait vouloir le tuer. Il essaya de le poignarder mais fut seulement arrêter par un point d'arme rapide par un pistolet vert de Reborn.

Reborn parla, « Ce n'est pas jouet. » L'homme ne put s'empêcher de trembler en abandonnant le couteau qu'il tenait. L'homme se sentit défait et le pistolet vert se changea en caméléon. Reborn sourit un petit sourire narquois en s'éloignant.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Tsuna se leva et pris une douche vite et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Armino s'en allait il s'était donc prépare vite avant de déscendre pour rejoindre Armino mais fut seulement accueillit par sa mère.

« Oh Tsu-kun bonjour. Si tu chercher Armi-kun il parti avant, il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'informer le principale a propos de son départ. » dis Nana en finissant leur petit déjeuner.

Tsuna hocha juste de la tête et s'assit à sa place. Il regarda a ses côtes et vit les affaires d'Armino qui était un sac a dos, il était prêt à partir. Il devient triste, juste en pensant au départ de son ami lui fait sentir de cette façon.

« Tsu-kun. » appela sa mère, lui tourna vers elle. Elle souriait en posant son petit-déjeuner devant lui et parla, « Je sais que c'est triste de voir un de tes ami partir mais il n'y a pas a s'inquiéter, il te l'as dit, qu'importe à quel point vous serez éloigner, vous resterez des amis. »

« Je sais Kaasan... juste que je m'était enfin habituer à l'avoir autour et maintenant tout ne sera plus le même. » dis Tsuna en regardant ses baguettes et dis « Itadakimas » avant de commencer à manger.

Nana sourit, savant ce que son fils voulait dire, « Tu sais Tsu-kun, je suis actuellement triste que Armino part. Il était un bon garcon et amusant avec qui parler. J'adorais vous regarder ensemble, savais-tu que je voyais deja tout les deux comme des frères ? Il était comme un grand frère dans la famille... bien que des fois j'avais plus l'impression d'une grende sœur mais... haha. Qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? »

« Kaasan. » sourit Tsuna, heureux que sa mère essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Tsu-kun, sois sûr quand Armino partira, de lui donner tendre tes bras ouvert, lui dissant qu'il est toujours le bienvenue, ici à Namimori et que nous l'attendons, okay ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête tout en continuant à manger.

* * *

Début des cours et Armino était devant tout le monde avec leur professeur.

« C-Comme vous l'avez tous entendu, Caito va nous quitter aujourd'hui donc ce le dernier jour que vous verez. Caito, as-tu des dernieres paroles à adresser à tes camarades ? » anonça et demanda le professeur. Armino hocha en s'avançant.

Tout le monde était soulager que finalement leur démoniaque camarade partait. Voyant ce qu'il pensait lui fit sourit.

« Notre professeur vous a dis que je partait aujourd'hui donc ce sera la dernier fois que vous me voyait. Mes derniers mots sont que ce n'est pas notre dernière rencontre. Je serais ailler pour un moment et je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais retourner ici au japon mais... » il regarda Yamamoto et Tsuna. Il sourit et parla, « Je vais certainement revenir vu que je fais une promesse. C'est pourquoi tout le monde... » Il sourit, un sourit malicieux malveillant qui fit trembler de peur tout le monde, « Si jamais j'entend que Tsuna à été brutaliser par un seul d'entre vous alors vous savez déjà qui viendra vous chasser n'est pas ? Soyez sûr de prendre soin de lui. »

Beaucoup avala leur saliver par peur tandis que Yamamoto ria alors que le visage de Tsuna se pâlit mais sourit tout de monde même, 'On dirait que même à la fin, Armi reste Armi.' pensa Tsuna alors que le professeur commença à parler une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Bientôt, tout le monde commença le cours de même que tout le monde écouta le cours. Tsuna était maintenant concentrer tandis que Yamamoto essayait de se concentrer puisque le sommeil le frappait. Armino de son côté était en train de réfléchir à autre chose qui heureusement personne avait remarquer.

'La Pluie et le Soleil resterons avec le Ciel.. » armino soupira interieurement, 'Je déteste vraiment comment les événements se sont tourner pendant mon séjour ici... mais...' il regarda à ses côté qui était Tsuna qui resta concentrer et finalement avait apprit à prendre des notes. Armino sourit en regardant ses notes. Ce n'étaient que des notes en italiens et un mot était entourer. 'Si le Ciel est heureux, je pense que ça ne me dérange pas... maintenant... après mon départ, Tsuna... ton aventure en tant que prochain Mafia boss est sur le point de commencer.'

Le mot qu'il avait entourer était un mot anglais, plus comme un prénom. Le mot 'Reborn'. Ses yeux étaient fixer dessus, ne savant si il devait être heureux ou...

Armino se gratta le tête en y pensant, 'SI seulement ce future pouvait arriver, peut-être que je pourrais finalement mourir heureux'

* * *

Après les cours, Tsuna, Yamamoto et Ryohei gardaient la compagnie d'armino quand quelqu'un se tenait devant la grille d'entrée. C'était Hibati, le fixant.

« Yo Hibari, tu es venus lui dire aurevoir ? » demande joyeusement Yamamoto. Tsuna frisonna, 'Juste que te fait penser ça Yamamoto !?'

«Extremenent que si, après tout, Caito et Hibari sont proche. » ajouta Ryohei, fessant pâlir Tsuna tandis qu'Armino fronça les sourcils.

'Pas toi aussi Oniisan' cria mentalement Tsuna alors qu'Armino tourna son regarda, 'Nous sommes pas amis Ryohei'

Hibari marcha, se dirigeant devant Armino, Armino le fixa froidement tandis que Hibari le fixa du regard. Tout les deux relâchait leur intense aura de combat, fessant étouffer Tsuna par l'atmosphère qu'ils dégeaient.

'Commence-t-il a accepter Hibari-san ?' pensa Tsuna en les regardant.

Cela dura une minute avant que Hibari parla.

« Sois sûr de revenir Herbivore, je vais te trouver et te mordre a mort si tu ne le fait pas. » dis Hibari, il semblerait que ce sois sa façon de dire aurevoir. Armino plissa ses yeux un peu mais lui répondis, «Sois juste sûr de devenir plus fort quand je serais de retour ou sinon je te ferais lécher le sol comme signe de défaite. »

Hibari sourit, un petit sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner. Armino sourit en retour, hâte de cela.

Tout le monde décidèrent de s'en aller en décidant de faire un tour autour de Namimori une dernière fois avant de rentrer.

* * *

Nuit, presque l'heure du dinner, Armino était sur le canapé et semblait envoyer un message à quelqu'un quand il fut interrompue par Nana.

« Armi-kun » appella Nana. Armino se tourna et sourit, « Qui y'a-t-til Sawada-san ? »

« Est-ce que cet personne t'a contacter ? » demanda Nana. Armino reflechissa pendant une minute avant de hocher de la tête. « Il a dit que mon vol est annulé aujourd'hui du coup je partirais demain un peu avant le lever du soleil. »

« Est-ce vrai ? Dans ce cas là tu peux dinner une dernière fois avec nous. Donc, que dirais tu de manger, le dinner est prêt.

Armino hocha, « Sure.»

Tsuna apprenant que vol fut retardé le rendit un peu heureux ainsi il aurait encore un peu plus de temps a passer avec lui. Ils utilisèrent leur temps restant à étudier comment utiliser l'ordinateur qu'Armino lui avait donner puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'utiliser. Armino trouva ça amusant au début mais l'aida.

Nana de loin était heureuse les voyant s'amuser, comme des frères.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Tsuna s'était endormi sur la table. Armino était juste à côté de lui et sourit, il semblerait que Tsuna s'était fatiguer de jouer avec son nouveau ordinateur. Nana entra et vit son fils finalement endormi.

Elle soupira, « Tsu-kun, si tu veux dormir alors va dans ton lit.. »

Armino gloussa un peu, « Je vais le porte dans sa chambre Sawada-san. »

Elle hocha « Merci Armi-kun. »

Armino hoche de la tête en soulevant lentement le corps de Tsuna, en s'assurant qui ne se réveille pas et marcha, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Quand il arriva à sa chambre, il le posa lentement et mis la couverture par dessus lui. Armino le regarda dormir pendant une minute et ria silencieusement, pour lui, il voyait un bébé dormi profondément.

'Est-ce comme cela que devait être un boss de vongola ? Pour certaines raisons je commence à en douter... mais... tu deviendra un bon boss dans le future... tu..' ses yeux deviennent tristes en se souvenant ce qui va lui arriver. Il ferma les yeux, en étant désireux de les changer.

Il regarda a ses côté, vers la table et le surpris, il avait des photos de Tsuna avec ses amis. Armino y était aussi, souriant avec Tsuna. Armino ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir qu'il a obtenue ces jours avec lui.

Il retourna vers le brun endormi et chuchota, « Merci pour ces merveilleux souvenirs Tsuna... Nous nous rencontreront à nouveau... sûrement... nous allons... »

Armino sortie lentement de la chambre et retourna dans la salle à manger. Il s'assit sur une chaise et Nana lui donna sa boisson favorite, chocolat glacé. Armino sourit en le prenant.

« Merci Sawada-san. », Armino pris une gorgée, vraiment délicieux.

« Tu es juste rester ici pour quelques mois mais il semblerait qu'il s'est déjà passé une année Armi-kun. » dis Nana en buvant son thé. Armino hocha, « Je le pense aussi Sawada-san, le temps passe bien vite.»

« Je bien d'accord avec ça... Armi-kun sors sûr de prendre soin de toi okay. » dis Nana, avec la ton d'une mère. Armino était heureux, «Je le ferais Sawada-san... Aussi, Sawada-san puis-je recommander quelque chose pour Tsuna ? » Nana le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je veux que Tsuna ait un tuteur ? » dis Armino avant de prendre un gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tuteur ? Pourquoi en a-t-il besoin ? »

« Je pense que ça peux l'aider pour son future c'est tout. D'ailleurs, qui que soit le tuteur, je sur sûr que Tsuna deviendra un homme intelligent et réussi dans un future proche. »

Nana sourit, « Tu te soucie vraiment pour mon Tsu-kun, le considérant comme ton petit frère. »

« Je ? » Armino fut surpris en regardant sa boisson, voyant son reflet sur le chocolat qu'il buvait. Il sourit, « Je pourrais bien. Puisque pour moi, Tsuna est comme un bébé enfant. »

Nana sourit joyeusement en hochant, « Je sais que tu l'as remarquer. Je vais faire ce que tu as dis Armi-kun. Un tuteur huh, je me demande si je vais pouvoir en trouver un. »

« Vous en rencontrerait un Sawada-san... si tôt que vous ne pouvait l'imaginer. »

* * *

Temps, le lever du soleil arrivait. Nana était en train de dormir sur le canapé. Elle s'était actuellement endormir sur la table de dinner mais Armino l'avait porter sur le canapé pour avoir une meilleur position pour dormir et lui avait même mis une couverture. Il fit une dernière note et quitta la maison inaperçu.

Le ciel était encore noir mais sans aucun doute, le matin arrivait. Armino ajusta son sac à dos avant de s'éloigner. Il continua juste à marcher jusqu'à que la lumière du soleil arriva finalement. Les pensées d'Armino s'envola pendant un moment jusqu'à que son téléphone vibra. Il prit son téléphone et lit le message. Il sourit en fermant son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche.

'Finalement' pensa Armino en continuant à marcher. Devant, il pouvait voir un bus arrivé.

Le bus le passa juste mais en ralenti, Armino et le bébé familier croisa juste leur chemin. A l'interieur du bus il avait un bébé avec un fedora, concentré sur sa destination tandis que dehors, Armino continuait à marcher, cachant ses yeux qui fixait le bébé.

Retour à la vitesse normal, le bus s'eloigna de plus en plus pendant qu'Armino continuait de s'eloigner de Namimori. Armino sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaît veritablement de la route.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni la fic ne m'appartiennent.

Hay hello, Bonne année chinoise ( en retard mais bon xD) j'espère que tout ce passe comme vous voulez et tout. Comme toujours je vous remercie de lire cette traduction, de la suivre et de commenter, je sais que je ne répond pas forcement mais je vous remercie vraiment ^^.

Pour **tahury** et bien sur pour tout le monde : la phrase en italien n'est pas une phrase que j'ai traduite en italien, dans la fic en anglais l'auteur avec déjà écrite la phrase en italien sans la traduire, je l'ai donc juste recopié. J'ai essayer de la traduire mais bon soit google traduction est votre meilleur ami soit votre pire ennemi, mais gros je pense que l'auteur voulait plus ou moins dire ça : parce que dans le future, elle va te trahir et t'abandonner, comme tout ce qu'elle a fait ( a son tour ne fait rien mais des cendres ), je sais vraiment pas la fin mais en gros un truc comme ça ^^'

→ Et petite ou grande révélation à la fin du chapitre ^^ ( sur ce à la prochaine )

Chapitre 11 : Hitman tuteur, Reborn

Tôt le matin et lever du matin, le bébé avec un Fedora et en costume arriva a sa destination et sortit du bus. Il marcha, se dirigeant vers les maison. En continuant lentement pour certaines raisons, il remarqua quelqu'un qui semblait plein d'énergie en courant avec une batte de baseball et des gants de baseball. C'était Yamamoto Takeshi qui courait, se dirigeant pour son entrainement matinal.

Le bébé ne prêta plus attention en arrivant devant la maison où il avait été affecté, la maison Sawada. Il mit un papier à l'intérieur de la boite aux lettres avant de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois.

* * *

A l'intérieur, la mère de Tsuna, Sawada Nana venait juste de réveiller sur le canapé et fut surprise qu'elle avait entoure d'une couverture. Elle sourit, savant qui l'avait mit. Elle regarda autour pour voir si il était là mais personne, seulement une note a était laissé sur la table. Elle lissa la note et sourit.

.

Chère Sawada-san

Il m'a appeler et m'a dit que je devais y aller. Puisque vous étiez en train de dormir je ne vous ais pas déranger et décider de partir silencieusement. Merci de m'avoir permit de rester avec vous et m'avoir faire sentir comment une famille, s'il vous plait donner mes salutations a Tsuna aussi. Vous allez me manquer mais je promis que je viendrais vous rendre visite. Prenez soin de vous et bonne chance.

De Armino

P.S

N'oubliez pas d'engager un tuteur pour Tsuna. Et aussi, ne lui dite pas que c'est qui lui a recommencer ça pour lui. Il pourrait se mettre en colère sinon.

.

Nana ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, elle pense qu'il se soucier vraiment de son fils. Elle hocha, elle va faire ce qu'il lui a demander de faire. Elle cacha le papier dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrir et marcha dehors. Elle étira ses bras en sentant l'air frais du matin. Elle se dirigea vers la boite aux lettres où les journaux attentait quand elle remarqua un autre juste à côté des journaux.

Elle le pris et le lis a voix haute.

* * *

Matin et Nana était maintenant en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et cette fois, pour elle et pour son fils seulement. Elle manquait vraiment maintenant les jours où il était là pour eux. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit l'heure qu'il était. Elle décida d'appeler Tsuna mais pas de réponse. Normalement, elle aurait demander à Armino de le réveiller et il était capable de le réveiller sans problème mais maintenant... cela veux dire que c'est à elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle décide de le réveiller et pour une fois il se réveilla. Elle vit le regard triste de son fils quand il réalisa que son ami n'était plus avec eux. Elle sourit et caressa la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsu-kun, je suis sûr que Armi-kun va revenir. Courage et prépare toi pour les l'école. » dis Nana à son fils. Tsuna sourit et hocha de la tête, « Merci Kaasan. »

Nana sourit joyeusement quand elle se remémora de quelque chose et le montra a Tsuna.

« Qu'est-ce Kaasan ? » demanda Tsuna. Nana sourit brillamment, « A partir de aujourd'hui un tuteur va venir. »

Sur le flyer, il était écrit, 'Professeur particulier. Je vais élever votre enfant à devenir le prochain leader de la prochaine génération. Je suis jeune et bel homme.'

«Il y avait un intéressant prospectus dans la boite aux lettres. J'ai appeler immédiatement. » dis Nana. Tsuna était surpris et soupira, « Kaasan je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur. Je sais déjà étudier pas moi même donc il n'y a pas besoin. » raisonna Tsuna mais sa mère sourit juste.

« Mais Tsu-kun c'est parfait pour toi. Regarde ? Il dis que si il a un endroit à dormir et à manger, il enseignera 24 heures sur 24 gratuitement. » dis joyeusement Nana qui fit Tsuna froncer ses sourcils, « Ca sent comme une escroquerie Kaasan. » Tsuna regarda l'heure. Tôt mais mieux vaux se préparer, il se leva, « Je vais dans la salle de bain me préparer. » Tsuna se dirigea vers sa porte , et se retourna vers sa mère, «De toute façon ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur ! »

Tsuna sorti. Nana sourit juste à son fils,, elle à foi en lui, mais tout de même, « Armi-kun l'a recommander pour toi Tsu-kun donc ce qu'il pense pour le mieux je le pense aussi. » marmonna joyeusement Nana.

* * *

Tsuna trébucha à nouveau dans les escalier, le fessant tomber tout à cause de sa maladresse. Tsuna sentit le douleur de la chute qu'il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il ne le remarqua que quand il parla.

« Ciaossu »

Tsuna regarda à ses côté et vit un bébé, portant un costume noir, un fedora avec un caméléon à ses côté et une tétine jaune autour de son cou.

« Es-tu Tsuna ? »

« Et bien, oui je suis Tsuna. » dis Tsuna en s'asseyant. Il fixa le bébé pendant qu'il parla, « A partir d'aujourd'hui je m'occuperai de toi. » Tsuna le regarda de plus près et lui demanda, « Attend, qui est ce bébé? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, 'Tsunaze' ». Lui dis le bébé qui surpris Tsuna. Tsuna lui demanda une nouvelle fois, « Pourquoi connais-tu mon surnom ? » Cela le fit soudainement fermer sa bouche quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait dit une nouvelle fois. En se remémorant, Armino le frappait parfois, non, a chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il était un bon à rien, le disant d'avoir confiance en soi.

Le bébé afficha un petit sourire satisfait pour certaines raisons, « Rassembler les informations est une compétence de base, Tsuna. »

Tsuna sourcilla qu'il lui donna une leçon, « Arrête de dire Tsuna, Tsuna comme si tu était quelqu'un d'important. J'ai un vrai prénom, et c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je ne veux pas être appeler Tsuna par un bébé comme toi. » Il reçu soudainement un coup de pieds, sentant la douleur dans sa joue qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ou ressentir. Il se tourna vers le bébé et lui demanda, « P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

Nana arriva tout à coup et remarqua le bébé. « Oh, D'où viens-tu petit garçon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le bébé sortie quelque chose de son costume et le leur montre. « Je.. suis le tuteur Reborn. » en se présentant.

« Tuteur ? » demanda Nana et suivit par Tsuna, « Reborn ? »

Nana ria tandis que Tsuna le fixa. Normalement, Tsuna aurait ris à ça puisque une personne et aussi un bébé déclara lui même être un professeur particulier mais cette fois, il se remémora une des technique qu'Armino n'arrêtait pas de lui dire. 'Ne te laisse pas trompé par sa couverture quoi qu'il arrive. Ils peuvent sembler inoffensifs et marrant mais à l'intérieur ils sont fort comme aucun lion ne pourrait comparer à leur force.'

Tsuna baissa son regard une nouvelle et fixa le bébé qui se nommait Reborn et demanda, « Pour de vrai ? »

«Oui. »répondit seulement Reborn. A l'intérieur, il avait un sourire satisfait, voyant qu''il était actuellement en train de réfléchir et était conscient de quelque chose à son sujet. On dirait qu'il est proche de devenir un boss de la mafia, puisqu'il qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il avait été entraîner et ne semblait pas faible à combattre.

* * *

Plut tard, Tsuna partie et Reborn était sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux pour le regarde.

« Es-tu vraiment un tuteur ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Tsuna. Reborn garda son vissage impassible et répondit, « Je suis un Hitman. »

« Eh ? Hitamn ? » questionna Tsuna.

Reborn montra enfin son sourire narquois qui pour certaines raisons, Tsuna pouvait sentir l'arriver d'ennuis.

* * *

Bientôt la folie autour de lui commença. Il fut frappé par une sorte de balle qu'il appelle la balle de dernière volonté qui l'a fait tomber et ressusciter juste en caleçon et courir jusqu'à l'école et confesser à son long terme crush Sasagawa Kyoko.

Puis il fut appeler par le capitaine du club de Kendo, Mochida pour avoir un duel avec lui et l'attendrais au gymnase. Tsuna voulait rejeté mais le bébé qui s'auto proclamer son tuteur Reborn le força à y aller. Il poussa un profond soupir, la folie venait juste de commencer mais il était déjà fatiguer. Ses amis, Yamamoto et Ryohei le regardais inquiet.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Tsuna ? » demanda Yamamoto préoccupé. Tsuna souri un peu, « Je vais bien... juste que... après qu'il soit partie quelqu'un vient d'arriver que je peux dire qu'il est fou. »

« Fou ? Extrêmement fou ? » demanda Ryohei. Tsuna lui répondis, « Disant qu'il est là pour être mon tuteur et me disant qu'il est un hitman qui travaille pour la mafia et ainsi de suite. ». Tsuna soupira, « Penses-tu que je vais croire en de telles choses ? »

« Ça a l'air fou, mais ça reste amusant ? » dis Yamamoto en souriant. Tsuna protesta, « D-De quoi es-tu en train de parler Yamamoto ? Je suis sérieux et franchement pour certaines raisons je ne veux rien avoir avec lui ! »

Caché au loin, Reborn les observait. Il plia ses yeux sur eux, surtout sur les deux compagnons à côté de Tsuna.

Plus tard, à l'intérieur du gymnase, Tsuna y était avec ses deux amis. Beaucoup était venu les observer ce qui rendit Tsuna nerveux.

« Hahahaha tu es finalement venu Tsunaze ! » dis Mochida en pointant son épée de kendo vers lui.

'Je suis sûr que si il était là, il serait mort.' pensa Yamamoto.

« Toi, pervers stalker » commença Mochida et Tsuna soupira, il continua, « Les cieux ont peut-être pardonne un déchet comme toi, mais pas moi ! Je vais te punir ! »

« Attend... il y une raison pour que tout ce qui s'est passé. »dis Tsuna en levant ses deux bras en l'air. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se battre avec quelqu'un mais Mochida n'écouta pas du tout, « Je n'écouterais pas tes excuses ! »

« Ahh » Tsuna voulait protester mais Mochida parla, « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu est seulement un débutant au kendo, donc si tu peut obtenir ne serait ce qu'un seul point, tu gagner. Si tu ne peux pas, alors je gagne. » dis-t-il mais en vraie, le seul qui était en train de lever le drapeau n'était personne d'autre qu'un de ses amis et loyal... donc pour dire qu'il ne lèvera jamais le drapeau pour Tsuna. Mochida pointa Kyoko avec son épée de kendo, « Le prix sera bien sur, Sasagawa Kyoko ! »

« P-Prix ? » parla Kyoko et Hana fronça ses sourcils, « Quel salaud. »

« Hoy ! N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE TOUCHER EXTRÊMEMENT MA PETITE SŒUR ! » cria Ryohei. Mochida afficha juste un sourire satisfait, « Aller Sempai, ne peut tu donc pas voir que Tsunaze essayait de t'approche pour se rapprocher de ta petite sœur ? Si j'étais toi je l'aurais déjà donner un coup de poing. »

Ryohei sourit en croissant ses bras et leur dit, « Extrêmement désole mais avant que j'essayais extrêmement de recruté Caito dans le club de boxe et il avait extrêmement refuse et m'a dis une condition que si jamais Sawada rejoins extrêmement alors il rejoindrais. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, Sawada ne voulait pas rejoindre mon club de boxe qu'il ne me laissa pas le choix mais d'avoir un match à l'extreme contre lui. Extrêmement à ma surprise Sawada gagna contre moi. Yamamoto et Caito était là pour confirmer que c'est la vérité. »

Tout le monde était choqué, quelqu'un l'avait défait !? Et de toute les personnes c'est Tsunaze !? Ils se tourna tous vers Yamamoto pour demander la vérité. Yamamoto sourit et hocha de la tête.

« C'est vrai tout le monde, Tsuna était vraiment incroyable. » dis Yamamoto en souriant. Tsuna pâlit de la soudaine attention que tout le monde lui donnait.

Mochida essaya de rire, montrant qu'il n'était pas affecter par la soudaine vérité qui leur a était révéler. Il pointa son épée de kendo vers lui. « Commencons Sawada !»

« A-Attend, je ne veux pas- » Tsuna fut couper quand il fut soudainement attaquer mais heureusement, il fut capable de l'éviter juste à temps. Ryohei et Yamamoto recula. Yamamoto pris son épée de kendo et l'envoya à Tsuna et l'attrapa.

Il attaqua a nouveau mais l'évita seulement, « Qu'est qui ne va pas Sawada ? Trop effrayant m'affronter ? » demanda Mochida en continuant à attaquer Tsuna mais les évita seulement.

De loin, Reborn était prêt avec son sniper vert. Il affichât un sourire satisfait, voyant que son élevé avait de bons réflexes.

'Pas mal... mais continuer ainsi ne va pas t'aider du tout, tu es vraiment Tsunaze. Oh et bien, je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce' pensa Reborn prêt à tirer et le fit.

La balle alla frapper directement le front de Tsuna et tomba. Assez tôt il se leva en boxer et combattit Mochida sans hésitation, menant à sa victoire. Sur cet incident Tsuna apprit que le bébé nommé Reborn ne lui mentait pas. Il semblerait qu'il façon les choses de manière plus folle que la norme.

De l'entré, un homme avec des cheveux gris était en train d'observer.

« Donc, c'est le candidat pour la place du dixième parrain de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » dis l'homme en continuant à l'observer.

* * *

A la maison, Reborn expliqua à Tsuna sa véritable intention qui le choqua le plus.

« Qu-quoi !? » cria Tsuna, « Je suis le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola !? Moi !? »

« Je suis venu parce que j'ai été recommander par le présent parrain de la famille Vongola, le neuvième de t'entraîner a devenir un admirable boss de la mafia. » lui expliqua Reborn.

« Je ne saisit pas ! De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » demanda Tsuna et Reborn lui montra un bout de papier lui montrant sa généalogie.

Reborn lui expliqua, «Le première boss de la famille vongola s'est retiré au Japon. Il est ton ancien ancien ancien grand-père. »Reborn portait maintenant son pyjama tout en continuant à lui expliquer, « En d'autre mots, puisque tu as hérité du Sang de Vongola, tu es un légitime candidat à devenir le prochain boss. »

Tsuna posa le papier, « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler... ». Reborn se tourna et marcha, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'entraîner à devenir un bon boss de la mafia. »

Tsuna soupira en voyant Reborn deja dans le lit, « Pourquoi est-tu en train de tout décider tout seul... et ne dors pas dans mon lit ! »

« C'est le temps de dormir, à demain. » dis Reborn en posant son lit sur l'oreiller ? Tsuna voulait protester quand il remarque quelque chose au dessus et vu des pièges en granit.

« Pourquoi as-tu installer ça !? » demanda Tsuna. Reborn lui répondit, « J'ai oublier de te dire, si tu me déranger dans mon sommeil ces pièges éclaterons. » Et immédiatement une bulle apparut à son nez, complément endormi.

« Il dors avec ses yeux ouvert ! » dis Tsuna n'y croyant pas, « Et il est si tôt ! Dors-tu en même temps que les bébés !? »

A l'extérieur, il était juste le temps du coucher du soleil.

* * *

Il fessait nuit quand Nana entra pour vérifier sur Reborn et fixer la couverture sur lui.

« S'il te plaît prend soin de Tsuna, Reborn-kun. » chuchota Nana avec un sourire et s'en alla. La bulle de Reborn éclata et se releva, il sourit, lui donnant une réponse.

Il regarda à ses côtés et vit des photos, photos de Tsuna avec ses amis. Il fixa la personne qui était à côté de Tsuna et juste sourit : L'adolescent au cheveux noirs avec des yeux ruby.

Reborn continua a fixe l'adolescent, trouvant quelque chose à propos de lui.

* * *

Quelque part, des bruits d'enfants pouvait être entendu de partout et seulement quelques adultes étaient présent pour les contrôler les attitudes enjoués et énergétique des enfants.

« Aller tout le monde, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. » cria une femme mais aucuns ne l'écoutait. Elle soupira, fatigue que cela arrive tout les jours. Un homme arriva pour l'encourager, « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste des enfants et semblerait que leur énergie ne faiblissent pas. »

« Je pense que je sais ce que tu veux dire. » dis un autre adolescent en étant traîner pas les enfants quelque part. Un autre qui ressemblait fortement à l'autre personne était aussi traîner par les enfants sourit.

« Je suis rentrée. »

Il se tourna tous vers le/la propriétaire de la voix et choqués de voir la personne qu'il se soucièrent et chérissaient le plus. L'homme qui se tenait juste là accueilli la personne avec une grande joie.

« Bon retour princesse Armira. »

Armino, en son vrai nom Armira, encore en apparence d'homme sourit pour eux.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartient

Finalement T.T, je l'ai fini. Je suis désolée du retard j'ai perdu un peu la motivation à traduire ce chapitre mais bon, c'est passé ^^. ( tant mieux ). J'avais réussi a tenir un rythme de un chapitre par mois mais bon je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre ce rythme, je vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir traduire pour vite ^^' et je remercie tout ceux qui suive, la mis en favorite et pour les commentaires de tout le monde :)

Bonne lecture et des révélations dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 12 : Noir famiglia

« Bon retour Armi-nee ! » cria les enfants en l'attaquant, plus en l'enlaçant tous en même temps les fit tomber à cause du poids, en plus de son sac.

L'homme et la femme à côté décidèrent de l'aider, même le garçon qu'il l'appelait princesse. Bientôt, les enfants jouaient avec les gardiens qui étaient avec eux. Armira soupira profondément d'une certaine manière elle avait survécu au câlin de bienvenue des enfants. Elle leur sourit à nouveau.

« C'est bon d'être de retour. Comment allez vous tout le monde ? » leur demanda Armira.

Celui qui l'appela princesse avait les cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux émeraudes et avait environ 17 ans parla, « Nous allons bien princesse bien que c'etait un peu triste sans vous. »

« Encore en train de m'apeller princesse huh Richard. » lui dis Armira. Celui qui s'apellait Richard parla fièrement « Bien sur Princesse. Je, Richard votre chevalier vous serviras toute ma vie sans faillir ! ». Armira sua un peu, «Ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît ». Elle actuellement aimait sa loyauté mais trop lui mettait mal à l'aise.

« Richard tu met mal à l'aise princesse. » dis l'autre garçon qui ressemblait à Richard et avait environ 17 ans. La seul différence qu'ils avaient était leur couleur de cheveux, tandis que Richard avait des cheveux bleu foncé, il avait les cheveux rouge foncé. Il l'a regarda avec un sourire, « Nous avons attendu votre retour princesse. Pendant que mon frère broyer du noir à votre soudain départ, nous avons eu des problèmes à expliquer aux enfants de votre soudain départ. »

Armira ria un peu, « Mais je sais que vous avez fait du bon boulot à inventer une histoire qu'ils croient. Bon travail au fait Ramiro. ». Le garçon qui s'apellait Ramiro sourit et se courba un peu, « Merci princesse. »

Armira se tourne vers les deux autres, « Et vous deux Hiroto, Sayuri ? »

Celui qui se nommait Hiroto avait les cheveux blanc foncé et des yeux améthyste, environ 25 ans sourit, « Toujours allant bien Armira-sama. »

Celle qui s'apellait Sayuri avait les cheveux blond et des yeux topaze et avait environ 28 ans sourit gentiment, « Vous vous inquiéter trop pour nous Armira-sama, vous devriez prendre soin de vous plus que de nous. »

Armira sourit gentiment, savant que ces personnes allaient bien même sans elle.

« Princesse, pourquoi vous nous avez pas dit que vous rentrer ? Si vous nous l'aurais dit, nous aurons put venir vous chercher. » lui dis Richard. Armira soupira, » Il y a plusieurs raisons, de plus, je suis partis sans vous le dire donc il n'y a pas de mal. »

«Maintenait que j'y pense, nous avez dit que vous étiez venu pour le rencontrer... avez-vous rencontrer cette personne Armira-sama ? » demanda Hiroto. Armira hocha, « Oui, je l'ai rencontrer. Il était en effet comme je l'avais imaginé qu'il serait. Maladroit et faible, n'ayant pas les qualifications pour la place d'un boss. »

« Boss ? » demanda Sayuri. Armira lui répondit, « La personne dont je n'arrêtais pas de vous parler, n'est personne d'autre que le garçon qui nomme Sawada Tsunayoshi, le candidat du boss vongola. »

Richard et Ramiro étaient choqués d'entendre le mot Vongola. Les deux japonais les regardèrent confus.

« Qu'est-ce Vongola ? » leur demanda Sayuri.

Ramiro lui répondit, « Vongola est la mafia la plus forte du monde. Ils sont vraiment très connus en Italie. »

« Vraiment ? Vongola est incroyable alors... mais Armira-sama a dis que le prochain boss vongola était maladroit et faible... est-ce que Vongola vont bien aller ? » demanda Hiroto, surpris.

« Ne le sous-estime pas si facilement Hiroto. Il l'est peut être comme ça au début mais en grandissant, il de viendra fort et une formidable personne. Toi aussi tu apprendra a quel point il est impressionnant si tu le connais. » lui dis Armira.

Hiroto inclina sa tête, « Désolé pour mon impolitesse Armira-sama. » il s'excusa, il que savait dernière son ton normal il y avait danger qui voulait seulement dire qu'il l'avait mis en colère et il ne voulait faire face à sa colère, jamais.

Armira sourit et devient sérieuse, « Tout le monde après que les enfants s'endormiront, venez dans mon bureau et nous continuerons notre discussions là bas. D'accord ? »

Les autres hocha et bientôt les trois repartir à leur travail pendant que Richard resta à ses côté. Tout les deux étaient maintenant en train de marche dans un couloir sombre.

La maison où ils restaient semblait large mais pas pour les riches. C'était juste une grande maison faite en pierre et bois. L'extérieur avaient juste des arbres tranquilles et le vent.

« Richard, as-tu la gentillesse de me dire ce qui se passe dans cet orphelinat pendant mon absence ? » demanda Armira en marchant. Richard sourit et s'inclina devant elle, « Je vais le faire princesse... pour l'instant... Princesse jusqu'à quand aller vous garder cet apparence de vous homme ? Si vous voulez mon avis, cette apparence ne vous conviens pas du tout. »

« Oh vraiment ? Pour moi cette apparence était bien, je peux faire beaucoup de chose qu'un homme peut faire. » lui dis Armira. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire princesse. Même avec vraie apparence vous pouvez tout de même faire ces choses et ce que je voulais vous dire c'est... vous étes beaucoup bien dans votre réelle apparence. »

Amira ria un peu, « Est-ce cela... dans ce cas. »

Armira se retourna et soudainement ses cheveux poussa jusqu'à sa taille et elle deviens encore plus féminine. Elle sourit, elle était maintenant dans sa vraie apparence.

« Mieux ? » demanda Armira. Richars sourit et hocha, « Beaucoup mieux princesse. »

Armira se retourna et continua à marcher et Richard suivi de derrière.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, tout les enfants de l'orphelinat dormaient maintenant dans leur lits respective et les trois quitta silencieusement et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur princesse, plus comme leur leader les attendait. Ils arrivèrent à son bureau, la voyant avec une t-shirt bleu et un pantalon noir, dans son original apparence et les cheveux long.

Elle sourit à leur arrivés, « Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Déjà endormis princesse. » lui répondis Ramiro. Armira se pencha vers sa chaise, « Bien.. ces enfants n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que nous fessons vraiment... pour leur bonheur et leur liberté. »

« Vous vous souciez vraiment d'eux Armira-sama. » commenta Sayuri. Armira sourit un peu, « Oui mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'aime les enfants... maintenant, à la vraie discussion. »

Son humeur devient sérieuse. Les quatre s'assirent et la conversation sérieuse commença.

« Il m'a appelée et m'a dit de me retourné ici et d'être prêt à intervenir. Même si, il ne nous le demandais, c'est comme si il nous ordonnait de nous préparer à n'importe quel moment et à tout moment. Nos ennemis pourrait venir à nous à un moment inattendu puisque j'ai déjà fais un mouvement, par ses ordres. » leur dit Armira ce qui les surpris un peu.

Ils savaient tous de qui elle parlait, la personne qui les guidait vraiment, même si il s'était jamais montré devant eux. La seule personne qui savait à propos de cet mystérieux personne n'était personne d'autre que leur princesse et qui agissait comme leur leader. Elle était son apprentie et c'était naturel.

« Avec qui avec vous rencontrer ? » demanda Richard.

Armira lui répondit, « L'arcobanelo de Tempête, Fon. En ce moment, l'arcobanelo du soleil, Reborn est venu entraîner Sawada Tsunayoshi dans le but qu'il devienne un véritable boss Vongola, par ordre du neuvième, Timoteo. Puisqu'il le fait, j'avais besoin de bouger avant qu'il me trouve, bien que il me donna un timing où j'ai pu le voir sur son trajet. »

« Ça semble trop imprudent. » dis Ramiro ses pensées tout haut. Hiroto lui demanda, « Est-ce que l'arcobanelo du soleil a sentit votre flamme ? »

Armira ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit, « Qui sait... ». Tout le monde semblaient tendue. Armira sourit pour les rassurés, « Ne vous inquiétés pas tout le monde, de tout les arcobaleno, la seul personne que nous n'avons pas à craindre est l'arcobanelo du soleil. Même si il m'avait sentit, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il peut faire quelque chose. Il a une mission et il doit s'y tenir. »

« Mais princesse, l'arcobanelo du soleil est le plus fort parmi les huit arcobalenos. Si leur Ciel veux nous abattre, même si il a une mission il va... ! » Richard s'arrêta quand il vit le regard dangereux qu'Armira lui donnait.

« J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter donc il n'y aucune inquiétude Richard . Ne crois-tu pas mes paroles ? » demanda dangereusement Armira. Richard secoua immédiatement sa tête, « J-Je suis désolé princesse... juste que je... »

« Je sais Richard mais je t'ai dit que c'est bon alors c'est bon. » dis Armira pour calmer le nerveux Richard. Elle se retourna vers eux et leur demanda sérieusement, « Cette bataille qui va bientôt arriver était seulement notre bataille entre lui et moi seulement, les quatre d'entre vous n'ont rien à voir avec ce que nous nous battons pour. Malgré tout, vous quatre nous avez rejoint pour nous aider dans notre combat. Je vais vous le demander une nouvelle fois... Etes-vous sûr de nous rejoindre dans cette bataille ? Si vous le faite, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. La mort est inévitable. »

Les quatre deviennent encore plus sérieux et détermines. Le premier à parler fut Hiroto.

« Je, la flamme inverse de la Foudre, Fujioka Hiroto se joins à vous. Vous m'avez sauver de ma sombre vie, vous Armira-sama et lui. Donc cette fois, je vais me battre a vos côtés, même si cela signifie la mort. »

« Moi aussi Armira-sama. Vous m'avez sauve de cette horrible vie, donc cette fois, je voudrais rembourser même si cela signifie combattre et rencontrer la mort. Je ne regret pas ma décision de rejoindre dans votre combat. Je vous le jure moi, la flamme inverse de la Brume, Kita Sayuri à vous et lui. »

« Nous frères aussi ressentons la même chose Princesse. Je, la flamme inverse de la Tempête, Ramiro Guttuso vous accompagnerons vous et lui dans votre combat. Même si cela signifie que je dois tuer et rencontrer la mort. Je n'aurais aucun regret dans cette décision. »

« Vous avez entendu mon petit frère princesse. Je vous le jure aussi, je, la flamme inverse des Nuages, Richard Guttuso de servir vous et lui dans la présent jusqu'à l'avenir. Nous sommes vos soldats et vos chevaliers, n'hésitez pas à nous utiliser comme vous le souhaitez. »

Armira garda son expression sérieuse chaque fois qu'elle entendait leur détermination à rester avec eux. Elle soupira et leur demanda une nouvelle fois, « Même ça n'a rien n'avoir avec vous ? »

« Oui ! » répondit les quatre en même temps.

Armira secoua sa tête avec un petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ces personnes.

« Je vous ais déjà dis pour ce nous nous battons n'est pas ? » leur demanda Armira et ils hocha tous de la tête, « Bon à savoir mais... heh, vraiment je n'ai pas envie que vous avez avoir à voir avec cela. »

Les quatre sourit, savant qu'elle se préoccupait tellement d'eux qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ait affaires avec cette histoire.

« Nous avons tous décidées que depuis que vous nous avez sauvés princesse, notre volonté ne vacillerais jamais. Nous voulons rester avec vous et à ses côté quoi qu'il arrive. » dis fièrement Richard, comme si c'était toute sa raison de vivre.

« Même si vous ne l'avait pas encore rencontrer ? Vous lui avait déjà juré vos vie entre ses mains ? » lui demanda Armira et les quatre hocha. Armira soupira, « Juste que diable êtes-vous ? » même si elle demanda ça, elle souriait, heureuse qu'ils étaient pas les seuls à se battre contre monde cruel.

« Soyez sûr de n'avoir aucuns regrets dans votre décision parce qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y aura aucun retour possible. » leur dit Armira. Les quatre hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et cette fois c'est Hiroto qui parla, « Nous le savons et nous nous en fichons. »

« Nous ne regrettons pas notre décision Armira-sama. » ajouta Sayuri. « De plus, vous et cet personne avait créer cette famille pour nous. »

Armira prit une profonde inspiration, « Bien... ». Elle se leva et leur fit face avec une grande loyauté et fierté, « Je, la flamme inverse de la Pluie, Caito Armira, Le chef en acte de la Famille noir vous mènera jusqu'à la fin. »

Les quatre se levèrent de leur position et s'inclina devant elle, lui disant qu'ils la suivront peu importe et sans faute.

* * *

Lever du soleil et Armira était occuper avec sa paperasse puisqu'elle était celle qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat, elle fut soudainement visiter par Richard, avec une tasse de chocolat froid dans la main.

« Puis-je entrer princesse ? » demanda Richard après avoir toquer et ouvert la porte.

Armira prit une profonde inspiration, depuis son arriver elle n'avait pas encore dormit. Elle sourit à son arriver et hocha. Richard sourit en fermant la porte et posa la tasse de chocolat froid sur table.

« Merci. » dis Armira avant de prendre la tasse et de le boire. Normalement, le café est la meilleur boisson pour tenir une personne réveiller mais pour elle, il semblerait que le chocolat froid lui donna de l'énergie pour continuer.

« Princesse vous devriez dormir avant de faire tout ce travail. » dis Richard préoccupé. Armira ria un peu, « Ne t'inquiète pas Richard j'ai presque fini. De plus, ceci n'est rien comparer à son travail. »

« Qui ? » demanda Richard et Armira lui répondit, « Vongola Decimo. »

« Ohh ! »Richard ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Richard la regarda attentivement, voyant qu'elle lisait le papier dans ses mains. « Umm.. princesse.. puis-je... puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Armira mais toujours concentrer sur son papier. Il prit un temps avant de demander, « A quoi ressemble-t-il? Je veux dire... celui qui nous mènes... vraiment ? »

« Vous me l'avez tous demande avant et ma réponse est encore la même. Je ne peux rien dire à propos de lui en ce moment. Je suis désolée, même si je le voudrais mais il m'a ordonner de ne pas le faire donc je ne peux pas. »

« J-Je comprend princesse... juste que... ma curiosité était trop forte à propos de cette personne. Le seul qui est le King et... quel sorte de flamme possède-t-il ? »

« Je vois.. ». Armira posa le papier et le regarda. Elle lui sourit, « Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup sur lui mais peut être que cet information est ok. Si les autres demande, tu peux le leur dire. »

« V-Vraiment ? » demanda Richard incrédule et elle hocha de la tête.

« Il est seul qui brillera pour nous, ouvrant la voie en illuminant notre chemin de l'obscurité. Puisque comme nous il est aussi un utilisateur de flamme inverse, il est maintenait le seul qui donna l'obscurité autour de lui, le fessant briller dans l'obscurité. »

'Celui qui brille dans l'obscurité' pensa prudemment Richard. Armira sourit juste et retourna à son travail. Richard continua à penser jusqu'à qu'il réalisa finalement la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné.

'Le King est l'utilisateur de la flamme inverse du Soleil.'


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la fic ne m'appartiennent.

Je suis désolée du retard, je poste ce chapitre juste avant mes examens du coup je pense essayer de poster un chapitre a la fin du mois après mes partiels. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 13 : Tête de pouple

Matin dans la résidence des Sawada, Tsuna était en train de dormir alors que Reborn entra pour le réveiller. Reborn voyant que sa chambre vraiment en pagaille, il souffla en secouant la tête et décida de réveiller l'étudiant inutile.

«Levé toi Tsuna. C'est le matin. » dis Reborn en le secouant. Tsuna bougea un peu avant de se tourner et de continuer à dormir. Reborn soupira, « Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois utiliser la méthode traditionnel de réveille vongola. »

Reborn alla quelque part avant avant de revenir avec un défibrillateur dans la main.

« Un, deux, trois. » un choque électronique surpris Tsuna en se réveillant finalement et presque grillé.

« C-C'est pourquoi !? Veux-tu me tuer tant que ça. » demanda Tsuna à Reborn dans son costume de médecin. Reborn lui répondis, « Tu es réveiller. »

« Envoie-tu normalement un choque électronique à une personne pour juste le réveiller !? »

« C'est une bonne chose que tu ais ouvert les yeux. Des fois les personnes ne se réveille pas du tout. »

Tsuna cria pour de faux, « C'est parce qu'ils meurs du choque... ». Tsuna pris une profonde respiration en regardant en dehors de sa fenêtre, «Je pensais que j'avais fini avec le cruel méthode de réveille d'Armi mais il semblerait que tu l'ais simplement remplacer... jeez »

Reborn inclina un peu sa tête, « Armi ? Tu parle de Caito Armino ? »

« Comment le connais-tu ? » demanda Tsuna. Reborn lui répondit, « J'ai demandé a mama et elle m'a parler de lui. Il semblerait qu'il ait vécu ici et est partie avant que j'arrive. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu le rencontrer... ». Reborn lui montra une note, « C'est le plan d'aujourd'hui. »

Tsuna le regarda, « Plan? »

* * *

Collège de Namimori, Tsuna alla à sa place et commença a penser.

« Un nouvel étudiant huh... je me demande qui ça peut être? » pensa Tsuna et bientôt il entendis des filles parler derrière lui.

« As-tu entendu ? Nous avons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demanda à quoi il ressemble. J'espère qu'il est aussi cool que Caito. »

« Tu es encore en train de fantasmer sur lui ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un comme Caito, même si il était beau il avait un démon à l'intérieur. Sais-tu a quel point j'étais effrayer quand il avait frapper mon copain juste parce qu'il avait insulter Tsunaze là bas. »

« Calme toi c'est bon de fantasme sur lui tu sais. De plus ce serait choquant si il avait une petit-amie. »

Les filles rient.

* * *

Dans une place sombre, Armira était en train de relaxer quand elle éternua. Elle leva le regarde et commença à penser.

'C'est ce qu'ils appelle quelqu'un qui parle derrière notre dos ? Pour certaines raisons j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un.' Elle soupira en décidant de demander à quelqu'un plus tard. Pensant à l'heure et à la date, « Ah, si je me rappelle correctement... C'est le temps où la tempête arrive...'. Elle soupira et regarda ailleurs.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la personne entra, c'était Sayuri.

« Armira-sama, je vous dérange ? » demanda timidement Sayuri. Armira s'assit sur son lit et lui sourit, « Tu étier sur le point mais tu es arriver juste à temps. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sayuri s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une lettre. Armira la pris.

« Cela vient d'arriver dans notre boite aux lettres Armira-sama et vous êtes adressé. »

« Je vois. Merci, tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Sayuri hocha la tête avant de partir de la chambre. Armira fixa la lettre pendant une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. En continuant à lire, ses yeux commencèrent à se rétrécir.

* * *

Retour au collège Namimori, Tsuna se dirigeais vers un certain endroit qu'il lui avait était dit.

En remémorant, quelqu'un qui s'appelle Gokudera Hayato venant d'Italie comme Armino était arriver dans leur classe. Il donna un coup de pied dans sa table et lui dit d'aller derrière l'école. Tsuna était confus de pourquoi et si il avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Yamamoto, son ami semblait inquiet mais il lui sourit lui disant qu'il irais seul et Yamamoto hocha.

Maintenant il était arriver à la place, voyant que Gokudera y était seul.

« U-um... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gokudera-kun ? » lui demanda Tsuna. Gokudera parla, « Si un déchet comme toi devient le 10th , la famille vongola est finie. »

« P-Pourquoi sais-tu à propos de la Family ? » demanda Tsuna, un peu surpris qu'il savait quelque chose ce qui pouvait être la mafia elle même.

« Tu es agaçant. ». Gokudera montra ses dynamites dans sa mains, « C'est ta fin. »

« D-Dynamite !? »

« C'était plus rapide que je ne le pensais. » dis une voix alors que la personne sortie. C'était Reborn qui atterris dans ses cheveux. Tsuna cria surpris, « Reborn !? »

Reborn afficha juste un petit sourire, « Gokudera Hayato. » Tsuna lui demanda, « T-Tu le connais ? »

« Yup, il est un membre de la family que j'ai appeler d'Italie. » commenta Reborn tandis que Tsuna pâlit un peu, 'Merci grâce à une certaine personne.. attend... peut-il lui aussi être...'

Tsuna fut couper dans ses penser quand Gokudera parla, « Donc tu est le hitman que le neuvième a tant confiance, Reborn. J'ai entendu des rumeurs a propos de toi. »

'Reborn est le hitman que le neuvième à le plus confiance... » pensa Tsuna et Gokudera reparla, « Ça a intérêt a vraie que je deviendrais le dixième si je me débarrasse de ce type. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent sous le choc. Reborn lui répondit, « Yup, c'est vraie. »

« Quoi ! » réagit Tsuna, « D'après ce que tu m'avais dit, seul ceux qui avait le sang des vongola pouvait devenir le boss. ». Il regarda Gokudera, « Es-tu aussi un descendant d'un des boss? »

Les yeux de Gokudera s'élargissent tandis que Reborn fredonna, pensant qu'il n'avait pas oublier d'utiliser sa tête.

« Ne nous en préoccupant pas. Si tu ne veux pas perdre, combat. » lui dis Reborn ce qui choqua Tsuna, « C-Combattre ? N-Non je ne veux pas me battre ! Ne pouvons pas juste parler ? »

« Parler ? Il n'y a rien de cela dans le monde de la mafia. Maintenant, combattons. » dis Gokudera alors que plus de dynamite sortie de sa main.

« Il est dit que Gokudra Hayato peut cacher ses bombes dans n'importe quel partie de son corps, en d'autre mots c'était une bombe humaine. » lui dis Reborn. Gokudera ajouta, « Mon autre nom est smoking bomb hayato. » Il pris ses distance, « Prépare toi. »

Instantanément, ses bombes s'allumèrent. Il les lança, se dirigeant vers Tsuna.

Tsuna savant le danger courra rapidement et les évita avant qu'ils explosent. Gokudera était surpris tandis que Reborn afficha un petit sourire.

'Il est vraiment pas si faible' nota Reborn en voyant Tsuna fixer Gokudera, ne montrant aucuns signes à vouloir répliquer.

'C-Comment ai-je finis comme ça ?' cria mentalement Tsuna alors que plus dynamites arriva. Il courir une nouvelle fois et les évita avant qu'ils explosent. Gokudera grogna a quel point il était rapide et continua son attaquer.

Tsuna en les évitant se remémora quelque chose, c'était a propos de ses jours d'entrainement avec Armino. Il était choquer de comment Armino s'était procurer des dynamites. Il souriait juste et lui expliqua comment les prévenir et les éviter. A ce moment Tsuna pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les connaître mais il insistait à s'entraîner avec eux qu'il les fessa exploser.

Tssuna se tourna vers Gokudera, 'J-J'ai besoin de les empêcher d'exploser... mais comment ?'

'On dirait qu'il ait choisit de se battre mais pas encore de tout cœur. Quel gamin il peut être... oh et bien.' Reborn tourna Leon en un pistolet et le pointa vers Tsuna, « Combat avec ta dernière volonté. »

Tsuna fut toucher en acquérant une derniere volonté ( dying will ), ses vêtements furent détruit et il lui restait seulement son caleçon. Gokudera envoya d'autres dynamites, Tsuna les éteignaient tous sans problème. Cela continua jusqu'à que Gokudera ne put jeter des dynamites sans se mettre en danger mais Tsuna les éteignaient avant qu'ils explosent. Quand ce fut fini, Gokudera sassait en défaite. La dernière volonté (dying will) de Tsuna disparut aussi, retournant à la normale.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, « Merci dieu... » Il regarda Gokudera qui fixa encore le sol. Avant que Tsuna ne puisse parler, Gokudera parla en premier.

« Vous êtes le seul adapte à devenir le boss. » Gokudera leva les yeux sur lui, « Juudaime, je vous suivrais jusqu'à la fin du monde ! Demander ce que vous voulez de moi ! »

« Huh ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Tsuna.

Reborn marcha, se dirigeant entre eux et expliqua à Tsuna, « Le perdant devient le subordonner du gagnant c'est la règle de la Family. »

« Règle ? » questionna Tsuna. Gokudera parla maintenant, « Actuellement, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir la dixième et... vous avez raisons. Seul ceux qui ont le sang des vongola peuvent devenir le boss c'est pou cela que même si je vous tue, il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse en devenir un... et aussi... Je voulais juste voir si le dixième avait la force de devenir un bon boss. »

Tsuna pouvait en quelque sorte le comprendre, « Gokudera-kun. »

Reborn resta silencieux, ses yeux étaient cacher par son fedora.

Les yeux de Gokudera brilla, « Mais vous m'avez prouver que j'avais tort ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais espérer ! Vous avez même risquer votre vie pour moi, même si j'étais votre ennemi ! Moi Gokudera Hayato, je vous donne la vie ! »

« Attend, c'est troublant ! » dis Tsuna en agitant ses mains devant lui, « Ne pouvons-ton pas juste être de simple camarade de classe ? »

Gokudera le regarda avec des yeux ferme, « Je ne vous laisse pas faire ça. »

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. 'Il est devenu si effrayant que je ne peux pas répondre... mais' Tsuna voyant la détermination de Gokudera lui fait sourit un peu. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de toi mon subordonné Gokudera-kun. » Cela choqua Gokudera alors qu'il allait parler, Tsuna continua en lui tentant sa main devant lui, « A la place, voudrais-tu devenir mon ami? »

Gokudera était en plus choquer. Reborn les regardais juste et soupira, il semblait en train de réflechir à quelque chose.

Gokudera baissa les yeux et lui demanda, « Suis-je... suis-je même digne d'être votre- » Tsuna lui coupa, « Etre digne et indigne n'a rien avoir avec ça Gokudera-kun. Pour te dire la vérité je ne veux pas devenir un boss de la mafia et si possible je ne veux rien avoir avec. C-C'est pour ça... et bien... c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu devienne mon surbordonné mais un ami... est-ce.. est-ce que ta réponse... non ? »

Tsuna était nerveux alors que Gokudera était si choquer qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre sur le champ. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était devenu silencieux, attendant que l'autre parle.

Leon les fixait, n'étant pas sûr de ce qui se passait. Il marcha jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître et lui lécha la joue de son maître, comme si il l'appelait. Reborn le prit et commença a le caresser. Finalement, Gokudera parla.

« Si... si c'est ce que veux juudaime... je... je vais accepter l'offre... d'être votre ami. ». Tsuna était surpris mais sourit. Il lui donna son plus brillant sourire et pris sa main, « Merci Gokudera-kun, j'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre. »

Gokudera ne put s'empêcher mais de sourire en retour, « M-Moi aussi... Juudaime. »

* * *

Plus tard au coucher du soleil, après que Tsuna ais dit au revoir a Yamamoto et a son nouvel ami Gokudera, il était maintenant en train de marcher avec Reborn. Tsuna prit cette opportunité pour lui demander.

« Reborn. » appela Tsuna. Reborn ne répondit pas mais écoutait. Il continu, « Armi.. est que Armi.. fait partie de la mafia? »

« Caito Armino ? » demanda Reborn et Tsuna hocha, «Pour certaines raisons, il semblait connaître des choses de la mafia, puisqu'il parlait toujours comme si il comparait tout comme une guerre, dynamites et des choses plus dangereuses... des choses qui se passe comme maintenant. »

« Quand parle-t-il comme ça ? » demanda Reborn. Tsuna lui répondit, « A chaque que nous nous entraînons. »

Reborn réfléchis une seconde avant de répondre a propos d'Armino, « Qui sait, je n'ai jamais entendu son nom avant. Il peut être un nouveau ou c'était juste quelqu'un qui aime les films de guerre et de conflit. »

« Vraiment ? J'espère que tu ais raison. Il se semble pas être l'un de vos trucs dangereux. » dis Tsuna en marchant avec un sourire. Reborn resta silencieux, pensant a quelque chose.

* * *

Nuit a l'orphelinat l'a les enfants avait commencer a manger pendant que les autres les regardait et certaines les nourrissait les autres enfants, Armira intérieurement elle était un peu paniqué en tenant le téléphone dans sa main et attendant la personne de l'autre cote du téléphone a lui répondre. Elle continua a attendre alors qu'elle tapait déjà la table avec sa main.

« Que veux-tu ? » Armira était surprise du soudain ton. La personne semblait... irrité, « P-Professeur, je ne vous dérange... pas ? »

« Énonce ton problème. » dis la personne. Armira pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas répondu a sa question. Elle soupira de défaite avant de devenir sérieuse et parla, « Une lettre m'est arriver, plutôt un rapport. Il est dit qu'ils bougent. »

« Qui ? »

« Eux, dans notre temps. Rappelez vous que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour prendre contrôle un des vindice sous mon contrôle comme ça il peut nous mettre au courant ce qui se passe là-bas ? Il semblerait que mon interférence a bien change le court du temps tout comme à notre temps, ils ont sentie la perturbation du temps. Le temps passe et finalement c'est devenu pire alors qu'ils ont finalement trouvé la cause et maintenant ils ont l'intention de faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévus de faire mais je suis pas sûr si je devrais ignorer ce rapport donc je vous le dis maintenant. »

« Je vois. » parla la personne, il semblerait absorber par chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcée. Elle ajouta, « Les derniers mots du rapport était qu'ils étaient en train d'enquêter sur moi. Ils sembleraient qu'ils suspectent que c'est moi qui ait créer cette perturbation à cause de mon pouvoir. Et bien cette partie est vraie et aussi, le rapport n'a rien à propos de vous donc vous êtes encore hors de danger. »

« Penses-tu que je me soucie si jamais ils savaient pour moi. »dis la personne sarcastiquement.

Armira ria un peu, « C'est vraie, c'est la même chose pour moi... donc, avez-vous un plan en tête ? »

« Une question. Penses-tu que c'est possible pour eux de venir ici ? » demanda sérieusement la personne. Armira réfléchis pendant une minute avant de répondre, « Avec le pouvoir de la Trinisette, ils pourraient... De point de vue ils pourraient. »

La personne réfléchis pendant une seconde avant de parler, « Utilise ton pouvoir pour créer une barrière, juste au cas où. L'observateur de notre temps peut-il être commandé ? »

« J'ai essaye mais malheureusement, non. Il semblerait que nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec notre temps. La raison doit être parce que nous avons briser la taboue."

La personne resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de parler, plus comme l'ordonnant. « Créer une barrière. Sois sûr que ces personnes n'interférer pas avec nous. »

« Oui mais laisse moi vous le rappeler professeur. Mon pouvoir peut le faire mais avec les bagues et les pacificateurs de la Trinisette, ils pourraient capable de détruire la barrière. »

« Je m'en fiche. C'est juste une alarme n'importe quand ils auront trouvé un moyen de venir jusqu'ici. Prudence est nécessaire. »

Armira hocha, comprenant tout ce qu'il a dis. Elle réfléchis un petit peu avant de demander. « Juste une question professeur. Et s'ils arrivaient ici ? Que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire ?

« Est-ce cette question nécessaire ? Tu devrais déjà savoir ce qu'il faut faire si jamais ils viennent ici pour interférer, pas vraie ? » La personne parla dans un ton dangereux et sérieux qui fit Armira reconnaissante qu'ils parlaient au téléphone. Malgré tout, elle sourit, savant réellement ce qui doit être fait, « Je vois... Je vais faire comme vous l'avez ordonner. »

Le phone s'éteigne et Armira posa son téléphone. Elle regarda le ciel nocturne, puis se tourna pour faire ce qu'elle a été ordonnée de faire.


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Cette fic et KTR ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue pause et de n'avoir rien poster. Je tiens a préciser que je n'ai pas abandonner la traduction de cette fic. J'ai fais un longue pause sans vraiment de raison et j'en suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont aimé, follow et qui ont attendue que je pose la suite. Mais quelque soit le temps entre les chapitres je ne compte absolue pas abandonner la traduction jusqu'à la fin. Sur ce je remercie ceux qui n'ont pas encore perdu espoir et à continuer à lire cette fic. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite mais je la posterais. Merci encore une fois et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Retour

Cela fait un mois depuis qu'Armino était rentré chez lui et aussi que Reborn est arrive dans la vie de Tsuna. Au fil des jours, plus de folie est arrivé dans sa vie. Il rencontra des gens dingues mais des gens formidables. Lambo et Bianchi qui vit avec eux, Haru devenue son amie, un jour terrible où ils avaient eu affaire avec Hibari Kyoya le démon préfet, rencontrer l'ex-étudiant de Reborn Dino, rencontrer Shamal et encore plus. Cette fois, Tsuna s'était battu contre un illusionniste du collège de Kokuyo, Rokudo Mukuro. C'était une dur bataille mais gagna en quelque sorte, tout ça grâce a Reborn, la nouvelle balle de dernière volonté avec ses mitaines faite par Leon et ses entraînements passées. Tsuna avait aussi sauvé un enfant Fuuta de la Stella, il vit maintenant avec eux. Nana, la mère de Tsuna comme toujours, n'avait aucun problème avec. La maison était devenu de plus en plus animé que d'habitude ce qu'elle aime le plus.

Cette fois puisqu'il avait pas école, Tsuna pris cette opportunité pour discuter avec son ami de long distance, Armino.

Armino : Hahahahaha c'est une histoire folle a croire Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi : Je te dis que c'est vraie Armi. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas et visiter pour savoir si ce que je dis ais est vraie.

Armino répondit

Armino : Ne t'énerve pas Tsuna. Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois en toi. Tout de même, je suis soulage que tu y'en sorte.

Tsuna sourit a ça. Il demanda une question.

Tsunayoshi : Donc comment vas-tu chez toi ? Est-ce la crise est fini là-bas ?

Armino : Hahaha... ai-je vraiment dis ça ? Et bien tout va bien pour ainsi ,bien que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir mais j'espère que je pourrais.

Tsunayoshi : J'attendrais ce jour à venir Armi.

Armino : De même Tsuna... Oh, on dirait que je dois y aller maintenant Tsuna. Bonne chance pour ta vie et sois sur de survivre.

Tsuna ria en tapant son dernier message pour lui.

Tsunayoshi : Merci et toi aussi Armi.

Armino : Merci.

Dans la boîte de discussion, la ligne d'Armino s'eteigna. Tsuna soupira en fermant son ordinateur et le mis dans son tiroir où il devrait être sauf. Il se leva de sa chaise et entendit un autre agitation, le rit de Lambo était trop fort pendant que I-pin semblait essayer d'arrêter Lambo, qu'importe ce qu'il fessait.

Tsuna sourit, vraiment, sa vie est vraiment devenue folle mais tout de même, mais il pouvait être honnête avec ça, c'était amusant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Squalo et Basil sont entrées dans la vie de Tsuna. Squalo avait réussit à prendre les bagues tandis que Basil a était grièvement blessé et ainsi ses amis, Gokudera et Yamamoto. C'est plus tard que Tsuna apprit a propos des bagues qui sont appelées Bagues Vongola. Tsuna jusqu'à maintenant refusait encore à devenir le boss mais Reborn comme toujours ne l'ecoutait pas et commença à l'entraîner.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi ans Sasagawa Ryohei commençait aussi leur entrainement avec leur tuteur respective. Gokudera avait demandé à Shamal, son ancien professeur de l'entrainer, Yamamoto demandais à son père de lui apprendre la voir du sabre, Shigure Souen Ryu pendant Ryohei était entraîner par le camarade de Reborn, Colonnello. Dino était aussi venu dans la vie d'Hibari qui avait la mission d'entraîner le gardian du nuage de Tsuna.

On leurs avaient tous dit que la Varia allait venir dans dix jours mais on dirait qu'ils ont avaient faux puisque la brume et la foudre de la Varia étaient venue chercher le gardien de la foudre qui était un enfant qui s'appelait Lambo. Très vite, toute la Varia était arrivée, les voyant pour la première fois. Xanxus, le fils du 9th vongola, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria, Mammon. Le père de Tsna était actuellement un mafieux et le conseiller du Neuvième boss des Vongola. Tsuna apprit finalement pourquoi il a été choisit pour devenir le prochain boss et pourquoi il était impliquer dans quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer rejoindre. Il conclut que sa lignée était folle depuis le début.

* * *

Nuit et Tsuna était en train de penser à se qui s'était passé dans la journée. Cervello étaient venus et leur avait dit qu'il aurait un match entre lui et Xanxus qu'ils appelait le Conflit des Bagues et que commencerait demain à minuit. Tsuna se gratta le tête si follement, pas une seule fois il avait pensé d'entrer dans un conflit de vie ou de mort.

« Reborn juste que devrais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas que tout le monde se blesse à nouveau. » dis Tsuna à Reborn qui était en train de tenir Leon en forme de téléphone. Reborn lui répondit, « Tout ce que tu dois faire est de gagner Tsunaze. Crois en ta famille. »

« Mais »

« Apprend à croire en ta famille. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent un peu, « C-Croire ? »

Reborn hocha. Tsuna baissa les yeux an serrant ses poings. Reborn ne parla plus en continue ce qu'il fessait sur son téléphone.

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour où commençait le Conflit des blagues. Le première match était celui de la bataille du Soleil, entre Sasagawa Ryohei dans le camp de Tsuna et Lussuria de la Varia. Cela fini avec la victoire de Ryohei. Le jours suivant était la bataille de la Foudre, entre Lambo et Leviathan. Tsuna avait totalement refuser de faire combattre Lambo mais n'avait pas le choix de le laisser. A la fin, il sauva Lambo de l'attaque de Levi, se qui a fait que les bagues de Tsuna et Lambo ont été prissent par Xanxus. Ce jour là, Tsuna finalement montra sa résolution de se battre afin de protéger ses amis. Reborn répondit à son désire en l'entraînant encore plus dur qu'il aurait imaginer que ça aurait pu être.

* * *

Le jour suivant, début des cours, tout le monde était silencieux quand leur professeur entra. Le professeur éclairci sa gorge avant de parler.

« J'ai une annonce à faire pour tout le monde. C'est une soudaine mais... nous avons un autre étudiant qui vient d'être transférer et vas nous rejoindre a partir de maintenant. » dis le professeur ce qui rendit les élèves curieux. Tout le monde était en train de parler à propos de l'élève transférer et le professeur claqua son son livre sur la table. « Silence étudiants. » les élèves se calmèrent. Le professeur continua, « Le nouvel étudiant... plus comme un élève revenant va venir vous saluer... entre. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un adolescent avec les cheveux noir et des yeux ruby. Tsuna était choqué et tout comme Yamamoto. La personne qui était l'élève transférer, plus comme un revenant, c'était Caito Armino.

Armira, maintenant Armino puisqu'elle avait repris son apparence d'homme parla, « Caito Armino, je suis revenue comme je l'avais dis. » Armino regarda Tsuna et sourit, « Je suis de retour Tsuna, il semble que tu vas bien. »

Tsuna ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie que une fois de plus, il pouvait rencontrer son ami. « Armi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu revenais ? » Yamamoto le suivit, « C'est vraie Caito. Tu nous as vraiment surpris. »

Armino ria un peu et hocha, « Et bien je voulais vous surprendre. »

Gokudera était en train de l'observer. Tsuna et Yamamoto parlait quelque fois de lui ce qui avait attire sa curiosité. Voyant la personne maintenant, pour certaines raisons, il y a quelque chose qu'il cache à tout le monde.

Armino regarda la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixait, ce n'était autre que Gokudera Hayato. Armino ne s'en préoccupait pas plus de ça mais ses yeux montrait haine et froideur mais pas une seul fois son visage.

Le professeur parla, « Ta place sera là-bas, à côté de Sasagawa Kyoko » pointa le professeur la place à côté de Kyoko. Armino rechigna mentalement en regardant le professeur, « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre place ? », le professeur répliqua, « Vois-tu d'autre place libre que celle-ci ? »

Armino soupira en abandonnant et marcha jusqu'à sa place. Il ne regarda pas une seul fois kyoko ou a côté de lui. Tout ce qu'il fessait était de se concentre sur la leçon. Kyoko essaya de lui parler mais il l'ignora simplement. Kyoko abandonna en se concentrant elle aussi sur le cour.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner et Tsuna et Yamamoto était maintenant avec Armino.

« Armi tu m'as vraiment manqué. Donc tu reste pendant un moment ? » demanda Tsuna. Armino hocha, « C'est le plan puisque tout va bien là-bas. Donc, comment allez-vous tous les deux et... » il regarda celui qui avait les cheveux argenté, « Qui est-tu ? » il demanda, plus comme il mentit.

« Ah Armi laisse moi te présenter. Gokudera-kun il est l'ami que je te parlait. Armi, c'est Gokudera Hayato, il est l'étudiant transférer que je te parlais. » dis Tsuna à eux deux. Armino souri, un faux sourire, « C'est donc ça. Tu viens aussi d'Italie huh, enchanté de te rencontrer Hayato. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom batard » dis Gokudera.

« G-Gokudera-kun. »

Yamamoto ria et parla, « Caito, Gokudera a toujours était impulsif donc essaye d'être gentil avec lui. » Gokudera cria d'irritation, « Tais-toi idiot de baseballeur ! » Yamamoto ria juste à ça.

Armino intérieurement était triste et en colère. 'Si seulement ces personnes n'avaient pas changé et compris la vraie situation... le temps dont nous venons... ne serait pas arriver..'

« Armi » appela Tsuna. Les penser d'Armino fut couper et regarda Tsuna qui souriait, « Content de ton retour. Tu manque a Kaasan aussi on peut rentrer ensemble ? »

Armino sourit et hocha, « Sur. La cuisine de ta mère me manquait vraiment. »

* * *

Après les cours, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei étaient maintenant en train de rentrer chez eux, se rentant chez Tsuna avec Armino. Tsuna, Yamamoto et Ryohei étaient en train de raconter leur histoire à propos de se qui s'est passé après qu'il soit partit tandis que Armino les ecoutait. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à que Ryohei parla du concours de lutte de sumo quand Tsuna couva sa bouche, essayant d'évité quelque chose qui pourrait impliqué son engagement dans la mafia.

« Lutte de Sumo ? » Tsuna tu es sure que tu vas bien dans ce sport ? Je veux dire, ton corps est... » Armino s'arrêta de parler en observant attentivement Tsuna. Tsuna agita ses mains devant lui et dis « N-N-Ne t'inquiète pas Armi. Je peux le faire en quelque sorte. »

Armino fredonna, « Je voudrais bien voir ce match. »

Tsuna était en train de paniqué mentalement, pensant a comment changer de sujet. Armino observait attentivement Tsuna. Il pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment devenu plus fort après qu'il soit parti. Il sourit, voyant la grande amélioration autour de lui.

« Hoy » appela Gokudera, fessant tout le monde lui faire face. Il demanda, « Est-ce que tu connais quelque chose à propos de la mafia. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent à la question tandis qu'Armino gardait un poker face. Il soupira avant de répondre.

« C'est vrai Hayato. Je connais la mafia, mais pas tout de la mafia. » Tsuna était surpris. Armino continuas, 'Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait un grand groupe de personne qui étaient autousr, tuant, assassinant et autres. Je le sais puisque j'ai déjà était une fois impliquer sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Alors à quel famille appartiens-tu ? » demanda Gokudera. Armino lui répondit, « A aucune. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rejoindre une Hayato. »

Gokudera rétréci ses yeux sur lui tandis que Armino garda son expression pendant un moment avant de se retourne vers Yamamoto et lui demanda, « Où est Kyoya au faite Takeshi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. » Yamamoto sourit et lui répondit, « Hibari est quelque part en train de s'entraîner ? »

«Entrainement ? » questionna Armino. Tsuna décida d'intervenir, « A-Armi pourquoi on irais pas maintenant.. n'est pas ? »

Armino rigola, il semblerait que Tsuna se souciait pour lui. Il hocha, « Sure. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, se rendant vers la maison de Tsuna.

* * *

Arriver là-bas, Nana serra immédiatement Armino dans ses bras après l'avoir vu devant elle.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué Armi-kun ! » Nana se serra encore plus. Armino ria, « J-Je suis de retour N-Nana-san. » Nana se séparer de lui et l'observa, « Tu n'as pas change du tout ! ». Armino ria, 'C'est parce que je ne suis juste parti un peu plus d'un mois Nana-san. »

Bianchi et les autres les regardaient juste de derrière. Nana se tourna et le présenta à eux.

« Tout le monde s'il vous plaît rencontrer Armi-kun. Il vivait ici avant et il vient d'Italy aussi. »

Armino fredonna en les regardant. Il parla avec une gentille voix en se présentant mais ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et de colère.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Caito Armino. Tsuna parlait beaucoup de vous, j'espère que nous pourrions nous entendre. »

Bianchi, Fuuta et I-pin étaient surpris. Ils observaient attentivement ses yeux qui montrait sa haine et sa colère. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment envers lui. Seul Lambo ne l'avait pas remarquer, plus comme n'avait pas sentit la mauvaise atmosphère autour de lui.

« Hmmm... donc tu es le nouveau enfant ici. » dis Lambo, comme si il le méprisait. Il ria, « Gupyaaaa... Lambo-sama va te laisse me suivre. Sois sûr de suivre tout les ordre de Lambo-sama. »

« Je refuse. » dis froidement Armino. Il soupira, « C'est pourquoi je déteste les enfants. C'est difficile de traiter avec eux. »

« Oh, Armi-kun tu déteste les enfants ? » demanda Nana. Armino lui donna un petit sourire, ses yeux ne montrait plus haine et colère. «Q-Quelque chose comme ça... même si je possède un orphelinat en Italie. »

« Orphelinat ? » demanda Nana.

Armino ria un peu, « Je ne vous l'avais donc pas dit. C'était un problème que j'ai eu affaire. C'était le travail de mes parents et depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là j'ai pris leur place. C'est une chose que je laisse à mes amis de confiance, puisqu'ils sont meilleurs à s'occuper des enfants que moi. »

« Donc tu prend déjà en charge le business à un tel âge Armi. Impressionnant. » dis Tsuna, sa bouche formait un 'Oh'.

Bianchi rétrécit ses yeux sur lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle ne m'aimait pas.

« Donc où est-ce que tu reste aujourd'hui Armi-kun ? » demanda Nana. Armino se tourna vers elle et lui répondit, « Peut-être dans mon ancien appartement puisque la maison est déjà pleine. Mais... puis-je manger avec vous ? » les yeux de Nana scintilla., « Bien sur tu peux Armi-kun ! Il à beaucoup de nourriture, sois sûr d'en manger beaucoup okay ! »

Armino hocha de la tête, aimant l'idée.

« NOURRITURE ! » cria de joie Lambo. I-Pin parla, « Lambo ce n'est pas pour toi. » Lambo ne semblait pas avoir entendu alors qu'il continua a pense à la nourriture.

« Donc tu es Caito Armino. » une voix d'enfants mais fit frissonner Armino mentalement. Il se tourna et vit le bébé porté un fedore et un costume noir. « Ciaossu. »

« Reborn-kun rencontre Armi-kun. » présenta Nana. Nana lui chuchota dans l'oreille de Armino. « C'est le tuteur de Tsuna. »

Armino hocha et regarda l'enfant. Il lui donna un petit sourire, « R-Ravie de te rencontrer... Reborn. »

Reborn sourit, « De même Armi. »

Armino lui donna un regard interrogatif, « Utilise déjà mon surnom ? » Reborn lui répond, « N'appelles-tu pas aussi déjà les gens par leur prénom ? ». Armino transpira un peu, 'Il est donc difficile de discuter avec...'

Reborn regarda Tsuna, « Tsunaze prépare toi et nous allons continuer notre entraînement, maintenant. »

« E-eh !? Déjà ? » dis Tsuna, n'aimant pas vraiment, spécialement devant Armino.

Armino sourit et demanda, « Je peux venir aussi ? Je veux voir l'amélioration de mon ami. »

« Eh ? » Tsuna voulait protester mais Reborn répondit le prèmier, « Sûr. »

Tsuna pâlit tandis qu'Armino devient plus heureux.

* * *

Plus tard dans la montagne de Namimori. Tsuna s'entraîner avec sa dernier volonté, portant seulement des gants argentés et un boxer tout en combattant contre Basil. Armino était juste assis à côté de Reborn.

« Tsuna à vraiment changé » commenta Armino en les observant. Reborn afficha un petit sourire et se tourna vers lui, « Peux-tu utiliser tes compétences pour le rendre encore plus fort ? J'ai entendu que tu est déjà exposé aux activités de la mafia. Cela signifie que tu as des crocs dans la manches n'est-ce pas ? » ses yeux se rétrécit, « Ça te dérange de me montrer ? »

Armino afficha un sourire narquois puis se leva et se commença à s'éloigner. Reborn continua à sourire, et le suivre derrière.

« Vous deux arrêtez. » ordonna Reborn alors qu'ils arrêtèrent leur entrainement et se tournèrent vers Rebore. Tsuna retourna à la normale.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reborn ? » demanda Tsuna, pour certaines raisons il ne va pas aimait ce qu'il va se passer. Reborn lui répondit, « Armi à accepte de t'aider pour devenir pour fort Tsunaze. »

« EH !? » Tsuna était surpris tandis que Basil lui donna regard interrogatif, « Armi ? » Basil regarda à côté de Reborn et le vit. Il sourit, « Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Basil » se présenta Basil en lui offrant sa main.

Armino ne réagit pas, il était juste en train de le fixer froidement. Basil trouva ça interrogateur mais Armino pris sa main et la secoua une fois avant de la lâcher. Il parla, « Caito Armino. »

Basil était confus du pourquoi il le regardait si froidement mais sourit tout de même. Reborn décida de parler, « Prépare-toi Tsunaze. Ce ne sera pas juste Basil mais aussi Armi. »

Tsuna flippa un peu, « Attend attend ATTEND ! R-Re-Reborn Armi n'a rien à n'avoir avec ça ! »

« Si tu parle de l'héritage de la Famille Vongola alors il n'y a rien a craindre. Je le sais déjà. » dis Armino ce qui choqua Tsuna. Avant qu'il ne puisse même demander, « Je l'ai entendu de quelqu'un que je connais. Et au fait je ne peux pas vous dire qui »

Tsuna transpira un peu, Basil lui lança un regard interrogatif tandis que Reborn cacha ses yeux avec son fedora. Armino ria une peu en se distança en portant des gants noirs. Une fois qu'il était arriver, il se tourna et surpris les deux adolescents, Armino avait déjà un long katana dans sa main droit tandis que dans sa main gauche une dague.

« Te rendre plus fort veux dire pas de retenue Tsuna. Je vais m'en assurer c'est pourquoi prépare-toi. »

Tsuna pris du recul et Reborn lui pointa son pistolet vers lui. « Bats les avec ta dernière volonté Tsunaze. ». Reborn lui tira avec une balle de dernière volonté. Basil devins sérieux en prenant deux pillules de sa poche et les pris, entrant en mode dernière volonté. Armino afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

Les trois commencèrent leur entrainement. Surprenant, Armino avait une bonne vitesse qui fait qu'il était trop dur de prédire chaque mouvements qu'il allait faire. Reborn continua à regarder de loin, voyant Tsuna ayant du mal, il afficha un petit sourire satisfait, aimant ça.

* * *

Nuit et commencement de combat de la tempête. Arnimo n'est venu avec aucun d'entre eux du coup Tsuna pensais qu'il n'avait aucune idée à propos de ce qui se passait cette nuit. Mais secrètement Armino était en train de les regarder de loin et s'était assuré qu'il ne se ferait pas trouver, même de la Varia. Armino avait un téléphone dans sa main, parlant avec quelqu'un.

« Aucun suspect ? » demanda la personne au téléphone. Armino lui répondit, « Rien. Mon moment de revenir était parfait puisque je ne voulais avoir aucun trouble avec le boss de la CEDEF, je ne veux même pas le rencontrer. »

Armino savait que la personne affichait un petit sourire satisfait. La personne demanda , «Tu regarde le match ? » Armino hocha, il demanda a nouveau, « Que peux-tu dire à propos de lui ? »

Armino observa le combat de Gokudera avant de parler, « Besoin de plus d'amélioration et selon les mémoires que j'ai, il va perdre ce combat... Demain sera le combat de la Pluie huh... »

« Ce serais mieux que tu remplacer Yamamoto Takeshi. Tu es meilleur que lui. » dis la personne. Armino sourit, « Quel honore... » les yeux d'Armino se noircis, « Ils vont juset l'abandonner et je haï le fait qu'ils ont besoin de se battre à ses coter. Je veux vraiment me battre à ses coté en tant que sa Pluie... mais... »

Incapable de continuer, la personne parla, « Tout les deux nous ne voulons pas qu'il ait la même flamme que nous.. Nous allons changer et le protéger, sans faille. »

Armino ria un peu, pensant que cette personne n'était pas ce genre de personne avant. Ils avaient vraiment changer depuis qu'ils avaient accepter la flamme inversée. Il avait un regard déterminé et hocha.

« Même si cela signifie la mort comme prix. »

* * *

Les choses se passait comme leur connaissance. Le combat de la Tempête, Gokudera à perdu. Jour suivant fut gagner par Yamamoto Takeshi, le suivant révéla une fille de la brume Dokuro Chrome qui dans le milieu se changea en Rokudo Mukuro puis dans la dernière bataille des Gardiens, bataille du Nuage, Hibari Kyoya gagna. Le dernier Conflit des Bagues était celui du Ciel. Merci au dur entrainement de Reborn, Basil et Armino, Tsuna put battre Xanxus avec facilité. Il était devenu plus fort qu'ils avaient imaginés. Armino dans cette bataille décida de ce révéler et de regarder le combat avec les autre même si il ne le voulait pas. A la fin, Tsuna gagna ce qui rendit Armino heureux et tout le monde.

Sans le que Armino le sache...

.

.

.

La vraie bataille allait juste commencer.

(P.S : faut que ca sorte mais la relecture est vraiment longue! et désolée si il reste des fautes)


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni cette fic, ni KTR ne m'appartiennent.

Les choses commence vraiment à devenir intéressante ^^.

Désolé des fautes d'orthographes et conjugaison et autres, bref bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : Eux

Nuit dans l'appartement foncé de Armino et chambre, Armino serrait son cœur comme si il avait une attaque cardiaque. Sa respiration était inégale et il transpirait. Il roula en dehors du lit en atteignant son téléphone. Il agrippa fermement son téléphone alors que sa flamme inverse sortis autour de lui. Ses yeux brilla bleu froncer en lançant un regard furieux vers le ciel de nuit et cria.

« JE VEUX QU'ILS RESTENT EN DEHORS ! »

Les flammes autour de lui se répandis alors tout vira en noir. Pour certaines raisons, sa respiration retourna à la normal et d'une façon ou d'une autre il se calma. Cela pris un moment avant qu'il put finalement respirer normalement. Il attrapa une serviette utilisant sa main libre et essuya sa transpiration en même temps, s'assit et appela quelqu'un avec son téléphone. Le téléphone commença a sonner en attendant la personne à répondre et il le fit.

«H-he-hey... désolé d'appeler aussi... tard. »dis Armino, toujours en train de rattraper sa respiration.

« Il s'est passer quelque chose ? » demanda la personne sérieusement. Armino souffla trois fois avant de lui dire son rapport. « C-ces personnes... était en train de... briser mon... pouvoir... d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai réussi à les repousser mais... huff... huff... je... je ne sais pas combien de temps... huff... huff. »

La personne au téléphone resta silencieux. Armino attendais sa réponse en essuyant sa transpiration et finalement, il parla.

« Nous allons nous préparons contre eux. Nous n'allons pas les laisser nous gêner. Si jamais il le font quand même, nous les tuerons. »

Même dans son état Armino donna un regard déterminé et hocha, approuvant de tout cœur.

« Je vais tout préparer... au cas où. » dis Armino et le téléphone se coupa. Armino retira son téléphone de son oreille et appela un autre numéro. Il attendit jusqu'à que la personne répondit.

« P-Princesse ! Q-que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda une personne familière, qui semblait s'être juste réveille par l'appel.

Armino racla sa gorge , cachant sa véritable condition de lui. « Richard j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

* * *

Matin et Tsuna se dirigeait vers l'école avec Gokudera et Yamamoto a ses côté quand ils aperçurent Armino devant le portail. Il semblait fatigue et pale. Tsuna se pressa,vers lui avec les deux qui le suivirent.

« Armi » appela Tsuna. Armino les regarda faiblement et afficha un petit sourire, « Tsuna... B-bonjour »

« Tu vas bien Armi ? » demanda Tsuna inquiet. Armino ria un peu, « Je... Je vais bien... juste manque de sommeil Tsuna. »

« Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer à la maison plutôt que d'être ici ? » demanda Yamamoto. Armino ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas dire plus qui pourrait, surtout lui l'inquiété.

« Les cours commence, allons-y ? » dis Armino en se tournant et s'éloignant. Tsuna était incertain tout en s'inquiétant pour lui. Gokudera l'encouragea, « Ne vous inquiété pas Juudaime, si quelque arrive a ce bâtard, nous le forcerons à rentrer à la maison. ». Tsuna sourit. Malgré le dur ton de Gokudera, il était évident qu'il essayer de l'encourager. Tsuna hocha et les trois entra, se dirigeant vers leur classe.

* * *

Les cours continuèrent et Tsuna était concentré sur le cour. Parfois il lançait des regard vers Armino qui essayer de se concentre sur la leçon. Il était évident qu'il avait sommeil et qu'il combattait ce sommeil.

« Umm... est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Kyoko à voix basse. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui après que Tsuna lui ais confronter à propos de son état. Armino lui lance un vite regard. Il soupira en lui répondant, même si il ne le voulait vraiment pas. « Je vais bien. »

Kyoko n'était pas convaincu et Armino le savait. Il soupira encore une fois en prétendant qu'il était en train d'écouter la leçon. Quelques minutes plus tard, encore une fois il senti une douleur en serrant son cœur. Il commença à transpirer aussi.

'C-ces bâtards... ils ne prennent même pas une pause ! A quel point désires-t-ils nous arrêter !?' pensa Armino en serrant sa poitrine.

Déjeuner et soudaine, Armino avait disparus, inquiétant Tsuna. Il essaya de le trouver mais en vain, même avec l'aide ses amis. Juste où est-il allé ?

* * *

Quelque part sombre, Armino continua à agriper son cœur tandis que sa respiration commença à être irrégulier. Il combattit contre la douleur alors que ses flammes inverses commencèrent à sortir tout autour de lui.

« Armira. » une voix profonde d'un homme l'appela ce qui surpris Armino. Il se tourna lentement et vit la personne qui était grand et cacher dans l'ombre. Armino ria un peu.

« Je ne savais pas que... vous allez vous montrer... à moi... P-Prof. » essaya de dire directement Armino. L'homme dans l'ombre ne bougea pas, mais parla, « Ils forcent, n'est-ce pas ? » Armino continua d'essayer de rattraper son souffle mais hocha en guise de réponse, il parla, « Je.. Je vais m'assurer que... qu'ils ne viennent pas... pour... interférer avec nous... »

L'homme resta silencieux tout en continuant à observe son élève réunir ses flammes autour de lui, savant qu'il allait les utiliser.

« JE SOUHAITE QU'ILS ARRÊTENT ! JE SOUHAITE QU'ILS NE VIENNENT PAS ICI ! JE SOUHAITE QU'ILS N'INTERVIENNENT PAS ! JE SOUHAITE QU'ILS DISPARAISSENT ! »

Armino cria à haute voix alors que ses flammes éclata autour d'eux mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupait pas. Lentement, sa respiration retournait à la normal et sa douleur disparais lentement. L'homme continua d'observer jusqu'à qu'il parla.

« Ces mots ne vont pas les retenir, spécialement la dernière partie ma stupide élevé. »

Armino ria un peu, un rire brisé, « J-Je sais... huff... huff... au moins... je peux.. stopper leur progression.. c'est tout... »

« Mais combien de temps ? » demanda sérieusement et profondément l'homme ce qui fit Armino baisser les yeux . Même lui ne le savait pas combien de temps il pourrait les arrêter, tout de même... « Je... je ne sais pas.. mais... peut être... aussi longtemps que... je suis en vie... je... »

« Tu vas mourir Armira. Rappelle toi, ton pouvoir est limité quand il s'agit des porteurs de la Trinisette. » lui remémora l'homme. Armino pris un profonde inspiration avant de lui réponde, « Je... Je sais.. Tout de même, je m'en fiche... Je vais les arrêter et... détruire cette chronologie (timeline). »

L'homme le fixe pendant un moment avant de parler, « Endure jusqu'à minuit. » Armino était choqué en le regardant avec les yeux ronds, « V-Vous voulez dire que … je devrais juste les laisser !? » l'homme hocha. Armino ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, « P-Pourquoi ? » demanda Armino, voulant un réponse. « Etes-vous en train de me dire que... nous devrions laisser ces BÂTARDS se mettre en travers de NOUS !? »

L'homme dans l'ombre rétréci ses yeux sur lui, « Penses-tu que je vais les laisser !? » dit-il dans un dangereux ton qui surpris Armino. L'homme s'éloigna, il parla sérieusement et dangereusement « Nous allons tout régler ici et maintenant. Nous les détruirons si nécessaire. »

L'homme disparut de l'obscurité, laissant Armino figé à sa place. Armino baissa les yeux tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Pendant une minute, il ria finalement, un rire diabolique.

'Fou et dangereux... mais ça semble amusant' pensa Armino alors que ses flammes inverse sorti à nouveau autour de lui, plus sombre que avant. ' La flamme inverse continua a dévorer ma couleur d'origine ( la lumière des flammes de Amino/Armira )... mais qui s'en soucie' Armino se redressa et leva les yeux tandis que ses yeux étaient caché par ses cheveux mais ses yeux reflétais son intention de tuer . 'Peut-être cette fois quand Nous ouvrirons leurs yeux et montrerons... qu'abandonner leur Ciel est une grave erreur.'

* * *

Après les cours, tout le monde rentraient chez eux excepter Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera. Les trois parlèrent à Reborn, parlant de quelque chose à propos de Armino quand quelqu'un entra. Armino entra et vit que les trois parlait.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent tout en étant soulager de l'avoir enfin trouver, « Armi ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps. Je t'ai chercher partout ! »

« Batard, comment oses-tu rendre Juudaiime inquiet !? » demanda Gokudera irrité. Armino soupira juste, l'ignorant. Armino regarda, Tsuna sérieusement et lui demanda, « Je peux avoir un moment avec toi Tsuna ? Juste tous les deux. »

Tsuna trouva ça curieux . Armino se tourna vers Reborn, lui donnant un message silencieux qui fit rétrécit ses yeux sur lui.

'Caito Armino' Reborn pris note de quelque chose dans sa tête.

Tsuna et Armino se rendit sur le toit et heureusement, Hibari n'était pas des environ pour les déranger.

« Armi... de quoi tout ça s'agit-il ? Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer et te reposer ? » dis Tsuna, il était inquiet pour son état. Armino lui donna un petit sourire et secoua sa tête, « N-no, je vais bien Tsuna... mais vraiment, il a besoin de discuter à propose de quelque chose sérieusement. Peux-tu m'écouter ? »

Tsuna hocha, Armino sourit tout en marchant vers le cote et Tsuna le suivit. Armino était silencieux pendant cinq minutes et finalement il parla, « Tsuna... tôt ou tard... il va avoir une autre bataille qui est sur le point d'arriver. »

Tsuna était choqué, « QUOI !? PLUS DE COMBATS !? »

Armino en ria et secoua sa tête, « Non, ce n'est pas ça... en même oui. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, « Je ne te comprend pas Armi. »

« Je sais. » Armino regarda la vue et parla, « Tsuna... le combat à venir... est seulement entre nous et eux. »

« Nous ? Eux ? » questionna Tsuna. Armino continua à sourire, «Ce que je veux dire pas nous est moi et mes autres compagnons. ». Il regarda Tsuna, « Et quand je veux dire Eux veux dire eux... ». Il baissa les yeux, « Je ne peux pas te dire qui ils sont parce que... Je pense que ce serait mieux si cet information soit dit par eux. »

« Armi... juste... Juste que veux-tu me dire ? » demanda Tsuna, vraiment confus.

Armino pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui faire face, « Ce que j'essaye de te dire est... de rester neutre s'il te plait. Ne rejoins aucun combat entre nous et eux, ne montre jamais de quel camp tu est et ne hait qui que ce soit. »

« Armi... je ne peux pas t'aider ? »

« Non ! Tu... tu ne peux pas. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est entre nous et eux. Tu n'as rien avoir avec tout ça.. enfin pas encore. »

« Pas... encore ? »

Armino hocha, « Oui... pas encore... Si tu veux en apprendre plus, regarde nous, observe nous, découvre et trouve la vérité. Tu découvrira tout nos mystères Tsuna. »

« Quels mystères ? »

« Beaucoup Tsuna, tellement qui n'ont pas encore apparut. » lui répondit Armino. « Pour l'instant, c'est une des questions que tu as besoin de résoudre par toi même... 'Peux-tu encore devenir le même Ciel que tout le monde connait ?'... »

Tsuna enregistra tout, tout en écoutant avant de demanda encore, « Armi... es-tu en train d'entrer dans une dangereuse situation ? »

Armino sourit, pensa à combien il se souciait de lui. « Très dangereux je suppose... mais je n'ai pas de regret. Je le désire et je me suis déjà jurer de la faire. Personne ne peux m'arrêter à le faire, je suis désolé mais... même si c'est toi Tsuna, je ne vais pas arrêter. »

« Armi. »

« Reste neutre Tsuna... Reste neutre... trouve la réponse de la question que tu vas bientôt te poser. » Armino le regarda sérieusement, « Ne nous donne pas plus de mal que nous en avons déjà. »

« Hey Armi. »

« Et ben , c'est tout ! » dis Armino se s'étirant les bras en l'air et regarda Tsuna avec un sourire, « Juge tout avec sa dernière volonté Tsuna. »

Armino s'éloigna mais fut arrêter quand Tsuna parla, « Armi ! Les personnes que tu vas faire face... était-ce... certaines personnes que je... connais ? »

« Pas juste certaines personnes Tsuna. » Armino se tourna, avec une triste expression déterminer. « Ils étaient des personnes que tu connaissais vraiment et chérissais. Même si ils l'étaient, nous n'allons pas nous retenir. Nous allons tout faire pour les arrêter, même si cela signifie de les tuer. »

Tsuna était choqué, tellement choquer de sa détermination. Armino quitta le toit, laissant le Tsuna stupéfier.

'Armi... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu autant de haine ? Que s'est-il vraiment passer ?' questionna Tsuna mais il semblerait que même si il posa la question à voix haute il n'obtiendrais jamais la réponse. Cela fessais souffrir Tsuna, il se sentait comme si il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de la souffrance de son ami. 'Pourquoi ?' il se demanda mentalement, 'Pourquoi je me sens aussi inutile ? Suis-je... vraiment Tsunaze ?... Armi.'

* * *

Nuit et minuit dans l'appartement de Armi et dans sa chambre, Armino continuais à souffrir jusqu'à un bruit de rupture fut entendu autour de lui. Il haleta d'épuisement, vraiment épuiser de sa longue endurance à continuant de les bloquer avec ses pouvoirs. Maintenant c'était brisé , l'ennemies qu'il haïssait sincèrement sont en route. Armino regarda à ses cotés, voyant que l'homme était ici, assit confortablement comme si tout allait bien.

Armino soupira en se levant et alla s'asseoir près pour se détendre de sa douleur sans fin. « Je vois que vous ne vous préoccuper pas de ce qui m'arriverais Professeur. »

L'homme ria, son look était sombre mais il semblerait porté des habits noirs, parfait habit pour se mélanger dans l'obscurité. « Moi ? »

« Bien sur. » Armino lui donna une fausse moue puis détourna les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla, « Quand ils seront là. Des plans ? »

L'homme afficha un petit sourire et parla avec un profond et dangereux ton. « Leur donner un chaleureux accueil Armira. ». Armino sourit d'un air satisfait et hocha. L'homme continua, « Et ces morveux ? »

« Richard et les autres sont en train de prépare leur arriver. Les enfants de l'orphelinat vont continuer leur vie sans eux puisque parmi eux y en à qui sont déjà assez bon pour prendre soin des plus jeunes. ». Armino soupira, « Ces enfants n'ont rien avoir avec ce pour quoi nous battons donc j'espère que même avec mon pouvoir, je pourrais les protéger... et pour ce qui de ces quatre là... vraiment ils me rendent fou. ». Il regarda l'homme, « Ils sont prêt à donner leur vie entre vos mains, même si jusqu'à maintenant ils ne savent toujours pas qui vous êtes vraiment... ils vous font déjà entièrement confiance. »

L'homme soupira profondément, « Je vois... ils sont vraiment fou. » commenta l'homme mais afficha un sourire satisfait, « Mais si c'est qu'ils désirent alors je vais les utiliser autant que le veux. »

Armino souri, « S'il vous plaît aller y doucement avec eux. Je suis peut-être celui qui les à entraîner mais ils ne sont pas encore de niveau pour traiter avec eux, spécialement les Arcobaleno. » . L'homme ria, « Nous verrons ça. »

Armino lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que l'homme leva sa main droite devant lui et éclata ses flammes inverse du soleil. A cause de ses flammes, une petit brillance de ses yeux furent montrer. Ses yeux étaient sombre et jaune brillant avec obscurité. L'homme continua à afficher un sourire satisfait, avec beaucoup d'impatience du combat à venir. Armino ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être de même que son professeur. Armino murmura quelque chose qui retourna son corps d'origine, une femme.

« Nous allons leur montrer que notre haine est née, grâce eux. »dis l'homme pouvait maintenant être comparer à la mort, exister de les écraser.

* * *

Quelque part sombre, Gokudera était debout seul. Il regarda les environ pour voir si jamais quelqu'un était avec lui mais personne.

« C'est étrange. » parla Gokudera à lui même, « Si je me rappelle bien, après avoir lu mon livre je suis aller au lit et dormir... ce qui signifie que je suis en train de rêver? »

« Yo » une profonde et voix d'adulte l'appela ce qui surpris Gokudera et se tourna. Quand il vit la personne qui l'avait appeler, Gokudera était stupéfier. La personne qu'il voyait devant lui avait le même look et cheveux et yeux. Les seules différences était leur taille et leur âge.

« Je viens du Future. » se présenta l'adulte Gokudera à sa version plus jeune, « Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Peux-tu me prêter ton corps ? »

« Mon... corps ? »demanda Gokudera. Il était confus qui tout de suite, la question qui se posait dans son esprit était... que fessait sa version du future ici ?


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Chapitre 16 : Trouver le coupable

Matin dans la residence Sawada dans la chambre de Lambo, I-pin et Fuuta, les trois dormaient profondément quand un d'eux se réveilla. C'était Lambo.

Lambo regarda autour de lui et regarda où il était et qui était avec lui. Il afficha un petit sourire, «On dirait que je suis vraiment revenu. » il murmura en se levant et sorti de son lit silencieusement. Il regarda le miroir pour voir son propre reflet. Il hocha, « Le même que dans mes souvenirs... maintenant... » Il regarda vers la porte et ses yeux se rétrécir un peu, « Pour chercher celle qui perturbée le cour du temps... Caito Armira. »

Plus tards, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous en train de manger avec Reborn qui continuer à voler la nourriture de Tsuna qui le contredisait mais en vain. Lambo mangeait silencieusement, observant tout, spécialement Tsuna.

Tsuna-nii était si innocent avant... autant que je m'en souviens,' pensa Lambo en fixant Tsuna. Intérieurement il devient triste, ' Si seulement...' Il serra ses baguettes dans sa main, 'Si seulement il n'avait pas changer... Il... tch.'

Lambo se remémora quelque chose de son temps qui le rendit en colère et même temps, douloureux qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

'Tsuna-nii.'

* * *

Takesushi, Yamamoto partait, déjà en uniforme et avec sa batte et son sac en main.

« Je pars Oyaji » cria Yamamoto en partant vite en courant.

Tsuyoshi, le père de Yamamoto Takeshi dis ses au revoir avant de devenir sérieux, 'Takeshi à changer... est-ce qu'il s'est passer quelque chose ?'

Sur la route, Yamamoto rencontra Gokudera.

« Bonjour Gokudera. » salua Yamamoto en allant le voir. Gokudera soupira, « Tais-toi idiot de baseballeur... tu sais que nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller vers cette foutu école. »

Yamamoto ria, « Mais n'est-tu toi aussi en train de poter l'uniforme de l'école. Juste qui as-t-il de mal ? » Gokudera lui envoya un regard furieux, « As-tu oublier pourquoi nous sommes venu ici ? Nous devons trouver cette putain de batard de femme et lui donner une leçon que changer le future est briser la loi de balance de la Trinisette ! Tch, sérieusement si jamais je l'attrape je la tue ! ».

Yamamoto ria un nouvelle fois mais deviens sérieux et parla, « Gokudera elle n'est pas en train de changer le future... elle détruit le future... aussi, il a quelque chose dont nous devons nous préoccuper. »

Gokudera le regarda, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Yamamoto parla, « Je l'ai entendu de oyaji dans ce temps. Je lui demande si jamais il connaissait une fille du nom de Caito Armira et il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait personne de ce nom mais il connait quelqu'un dont le nom est presque le même mais la différence était le prénom. » Gokudera hocha, lui disant t'en dire plus et le fit, « Oyaji à dit qu'il a rencontre un jeune homme du nom de Caito Armino. Il est notre camarade et aussi mon ami. »

'Caito... Armino ?' pensa Gokudera pendant un moment avant de sourire, « Il semblerait de cette femme ait utiliser son pouvoir pour changer de sexe. Mais surement je sais qu'elle a déjà sentir notre arriver puisque nous avons briser sa barrière. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir ou rester. »

Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de demander, « Que penses-tu qu'elle fera ? ». Gokudera le regarda, « Comme si je le saurais. Nous la connais depuis moins de cinq ans. » Il raisonna avant de se tourner, « Dans tout les cas, nous devons trouver cette foutue femme le plus vite possible. Les Arcobalenos qui étaient avec nous devrait eux aussi bientôt commencer leur recherche en Italie. Pour nous, nous devons chercher ici au Japon idiot de baseballeur. »

Yamamoto hocha, approuvant. Il leva les yeux sur ciel et demanda, « Puisque nous sommes dans le passé... il y a une possibilité que nous allons le revoir une nouvelle fois n'est-ce pas? ». Gokudera baissa les yeux, savant de qui il parlait. Yamamoto continua à parler, « Tsuna... Boss a disparu depuis sept mois... puis il en va de même pour Reborn. ». Yamamoto baissa les yeux, pensant à quelque chose de triste qui peinait son cœur. « Si seulement... il n'avait pas changer... Tsuna sera... »

« Ça suffit. » dis Gokudera, voulant que la douleur dans son cœur s'arrête. « Ce qui est fait est fait comme tu l'as dis Juu-Boss à changer, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. »

Yamamoto serra ses fort ses mains, pensant à la même chose. Gokudera regarda vers l'avant et marcha, « Allez idiot de baseballeur. Notre mission est d'arrêter cette femme. Nous devons la trouver et la finir pour sauver notre temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit. Je suis sûr que cette femme a déjà interfère le cours du temps. Nous devons tout réparer le plus vite possible. »

Yamamoto regarda Gokudera qui s'éloignait et le suivit de derrière.

* * *

Maison des Sasagawa, Kyoko était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner quand Ryohei descendit pour manger son petit-déjeuner aussi. Les deux parents étaient tout les deux déjà partis plus tôt pour travailler c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a que eux deux à la maison.

« Kyoko. » parla soudainement Ryohei et lui demanda, « Connais-tu quelqu'un qui s'appelle Caito Armira ? »

« Caito Armira ? Non, je connais personne avec le nom Caito Armira mais je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Armino. » répondis Kyoko ce qui fit stoppa Ryohei de manger. Il la regarda et lui demanda plus, « Armino ? »

Kyoko hocha, « Caito Armino fut transféré le second semestre mais partir un moment et est revenu maintenant. Oh, tu ne connais n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu étais son ami, tu avais même essayer de le persuader à rejoindre ton club de boxe mais il continuait à refuser ton offre. »

« Oh... on est amis ? » questionna Ryohei ce qui rendit Kyoko inquiété. « Tu vas bien Oniisan ? Fièvre ? ». Ryohei paniqua mentalement tout en secouant sa tête, « N-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je vais bien Kyoko donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter... je demandais juste... hahahaha. »

Kyoko était toujours inquiète mais répondit à sa question. « C'est ce que je vois entre toi, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun et Gokudera-kun. Votre groupe semble beaucoup vous amuser si je dois dire. »

Ryohei baissa ses yeux vers sa nourriture, pensant à quelque chose. Kyoko parla, « Si seulement il sourit plus, peut-être que ce sera bien puisque son sourire en quelque sorte calme tout le monde qui le voit... tout de même... je me demande.. » Ryohei tourna son regard vers elle, elle continua, « Je me demande pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui n'étais pas digne de parler avec. Quelque fois il montra de la haine vers moi... je me demande pourquoi. »

Ryohei cacha son irritation. Sûrement, quand il l'a trouvera, il ne montra aucune pitié envers elle.

* * *

Kokuyo Land, Chroma portait son uniforme habituelle et s'éloigna.

'Trouver Caito Armira et l'éliminer..' pensa Chrome en s'éloignant. Un trident apparit dans sa main et l'agrippa fort. « Bossu. »

« Kufufufu. » une voix familière qui ne pouvait être entendu que par Chrome. « Maintenant... devrions-nous commencer à chasser cette gênant femme. » c'était la voix de Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

Toit du collège Namimori, Hibari Kyoya se tenait là, regardant vers le bas comme si il était en train de chasser quelqu'un. Hibird était en train de voler dans le ciel tout en chantant l'hymne de l'école Namimori.

* * *

Quelque part sur une route, Armino était en train de marcher, portant son uniforme et prêt pour l'école. Il pouvait les sentir, chacun d'entre eux avec son pouvoir. Il afficha un sourire narquois et ria silencieusement. Qui aurait cru qu'ils portait de la colère envers elle ?

'Tellement idiots gardians du dixième vongola... non, vous n'est pas digne d'être appeler ses gardians... vous n'êtes même pas digne de porter les bagues Vongola...' Les yeux de Armino montrait maintenant tellement de malice qu'il voulait les écraser aussi vite que possible. 'Si je vais tomber... je prendrais chacun d'entre vous avec moi.'

* * *

Matin et Tsuna se dirigeais maintenant vers l'école tout seul quand il remarqua Gokudera et Yamamoto se dirigent quelque pars. Tsuna les appela.

« Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. ». Gokudera et Yamamoto se stoppa tout les deux, entendant la plus nostalgique voix qu'ils auraient jamais imaginer pensé entendre à nouveau. Se tournant, Tsuna se tenait déjà à leurs côté. Tsuna leur sourit, « Bonjour Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. »

Yamamoto et Gokudera ne pouvait pas croire qui ils voyaient. Tsuna les regarda avec un regard interrogatif. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas tout les deux ? »

Les deux resta incapable de bouger jusqu'à quelqu'un arrive qui leur était presque familier .

« Bonjour Tsuna. »

Ils rencontra Caito Armino ce qui les surpris tout les deux. Tsuna alla vers lui et le salua de retour, « Bonjour aussi Armi, en route pour l'école? »

Armino hocha, « On y va? » dis-il en pointant le chemin. Tsuna hocha et se tourna vers les deux, « Aller tout les deux ou nous allons être en retard. » Armino reprit la route en premier mais les deux remarquaient le sourire narquois qu'il portait avant de se tourner. Les deux fixa leur yeux sur lui.

Finalement.. ils ont trouver la cible.

* * *

Cette fic et KTR ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enfin de retour, désolée de la longue attende et si j'ai loupé des fautes d'orthographes.


	17. Chapter 17

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protéger

Ni cette fic ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent.

Je remercie vraiment à ceux qui continue à suivre cette traduction et qui la lis.

Je tiens à m'excuser en avance pour les scène de combats et j'ai pas mal de mal à les traduire ^^' ( les fautes d'orthographes et autres )

Bref, bonne lecture

Chapitre 17 : Éliminer

Gokudera et Yamamoto était en train d'observer Armino trop tendu tandis que Armino continuait à sourire en parlant à Tsuna.

Yamamoto chuchota, « Pas de doute, c'est elle. » Gokudera hocha, « Cheveux noir et yeux rouges et même son nom... pas de doute idiot de baseballeur. »

« Mais comment la confronter ? Par vu comment les choses se passe, elle à l'intention de se rapprocher le plus proche possible de lui. »

Tsuna se tourna et demanda, « Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous sembler tout les deux tellement silencieux. »

« Huh ? Oh n-nous allons bien Bo-Tsu-Tsuna ? » dis Yamamoto, fessant sûr qu'il ne remarque rien. Les yeux de Armino tiqua, vraiment en colère contre Yamamoto. Tsuna en quelque sorte ne croyait pas ses mots, pourquoi ?

* * *

Arriver au collège Namimori, les yeux d'Hibari s'élargit et tourna en regard mauvais quand il rencontra Armino. Il se dirigea vers lui et immédiatement balança ses tonfas mais fut facilement esquiver par Armino. Tsuna n'était pas si surpris que ça puisque ça arrive temps en temps qu'il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Hibari le fixa encore plus, « Je vais de mordre à mort Caito Armira. »

« C'est Armino, Kyoya. » le corrigea Armino tout en souriant avec les yeux fermés. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il montrais défit et haine, « Aussi, m'appeler par son prénom et non herbivore ? Heh, es-tu devenu un doux et faible herbivore ? » le ton était plaisantait mais cachait une menace.

Gokudera et Yamamoto le fixa, plus vers Hibari. Armino était mentalement amuser la situation.

« Tsuna pourquoi n'allons-nous pas en classe, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard n'est-ce pas ? » dis Armino en commençant à s'éloigner avec satisfaction. Tsuna était un peu choqué tout en courant, le suivant, « Attend Armi ! » Tsuna suivi Armino et les deux parla à nouveau, laissant les trois derrière.

Gokudera agrippa fortement ses mains, n'aimant pas la situation. Yamamoto regarda Gokudera et demanda, « Devrions-nous forcer Tsuna et elle à se séparer ? » Gokudera le fixa, « Bien sur idiot de baseballeur... cette put*** de femme ne doit pas endommage encore plus le cours du temps ou je la toast complètement sans pitié. »

Hibari grogna en s'éloignant, « Informe ces herbivores » dis-il en s'éloignant. Gokudera compris à qui il fessait referance tout en sortant son téléphone et commença à contacter les autres.

* * *

A l'intérieur de l'école, Ryohei regarda autour quand il vit Tsuna ce qui le surprit mais choqué quand il vit la personne qu'il cherchait. Il lui lança un regard noir tout en marchant, se dirigeant vers lui et lui donner un coup de poing mais avant qu'il ne put, Armino agrippa son poing et le souleva pour le coller au sol. Tsuna fut choqué de ce soudain mouvement.

« O-Oniisan !? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Tsuna à Ryohei. Ryohei ne savant pas en quelque sorte comment réagir quand il s'agit de lui. Armino parla « Il va bien Tsuna. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de boxe. Quelque chose comma ça ne devrais pas faire mal. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, « Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Armino répondit sans prêter attention, « Qui sait. » Armino baissa les yeux. Ryohei pouvait voir sa haine et parla, « On dirais que j'avais tord, désolé. »

Ryohei contrôla son tempérament. Armino était vraiment amuser tout en lâchant son bras et s'éloigna. Tsuna regarda les deux et décida de s'incliner devant Ryohei comme excuse et suivit Armino. Ryohei s'assit sur le sol et donna un coup de point.

'Caito Armino... je vais EXTREMENT d'arrêter !'

* * *

Bientôt, la classe commença avec Gokudera et Yamamoto qui observait Armino tandis qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas en simulant d'écouter le professeur. Le déjeuner arriva et Armino mangea avec Tsuna. Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei l'observa alors qu'Armino se comportait normalement avec Tsuna. Tsuna trouva ça maintenant bizarre autour de ses amis. Pourquoi ils fixait Armino comme si il était un criminel ou une sorte de fauteur de troubles ?

La cloche sonna, indiquant la pause. Tsuna se leva pour s'asseoir pour manger avec tout les monde mais il fut surpris que soudainement, Armino avait disparut. Il vit Gokudera et Yamamoto partir en courant très vite. Tsuna inclina sa tête sur le côté, confus de se qui se passait.

* * *

Sur le toit, Armino arriva et il semblait être le seul ici. Il se place au centre tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Armino semblait relax mais se tourna vite, tenant déjà un katana dans sa main droite tout en bloquant une attaque surpris de tonfas. Hibari attaque le premier par derrière et semblait vouloir le battre. Armino afficha un sourire satisfait, voyant qu'ils étaient assez remonter à le défaire avec tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Un autre arriva avec une grande vitesse alors que cette personne allait l'attaquer par le côté mais Armino eu assez de temps de le bloquer avec une dague dans sa main gauche. C'était un coup de poing de Ryohei. Un autre arrive du ciel, c'était Gokudera, tenant ses dynamites à la main. Il les jeta et se dirigea vers lui. Armino continua à sourire tout en tournant pour se séparer d'eux et couper les dynamites qui explosa. Armino semblait sauve tout en reculant et une autre attaque surprise arriva, Armino la bloqua avec son katana et sa dague, cette fois c'était Yamamoto tenant son katana sous la forme de Shigure Kintoki.

« Pas mal... mais... » Armino sortir à grande vitesse sa dague de sa position de défense et utilisa la poignée de la dague pour mettre un coup sur la joue de Yamamoto avec une forte qui le fit projeter vers le côté. Armino continua à sourire mais montrait clairement de la malice à travers ses yeux. Il semblait appréciér, « Pas assez. »

« P***, est espèce de p** de femme ! » grogna Gokudera en utiliser sa flamme de la tempête et l'injecta dans ses dynamites, apportant plus de pouvoir de destruction. Armino parla avec un ton sévère, « Langage Gokudera, une ordure comme toi n'a aucun respect. Tu as besoin d'être punis. »

« La seul qui devrait être punis devrait être TOI. » cria Ryohei en accélérant à grande vitesse, se dirigeant vers Armino. Ryohei utilisa sa flamme du soleil et recouvrit son poing avec, donnant un puissance coup. Armino l'esquiva son coup et lui donna un coup de pied dans son ventre. Ryohei sentit sa douleur tout en étant pousser sur le côté.

Hibari afficha un petit sourire, voyant qu'une jeune fille apprit à combattre contre eux était vraiment surprenant et en même temps, amusant. Hibari aura plus de plaisir à la mordre à mort. Armino pouvait senti sa soif de sang sourit encore plus, pensant presque à la même chose qu'eux. Hibari l'attaqua et Armino se mesura avec volonté contre lui en commençant un contre un en combat rapprocher.

Yamamoto de son côté essayer de se lever. Il toucha sa joue en vérifiant les damages qu'il avait réçu . C'était douloureux et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir un si puissant coup. Il se tourna vers sa cible, Armino pouvait facilement se battre contre Hibari ce qui était surprenant. Yamamoto sourit, mais pas son sourit normal mais un sourire qu'il allait prendre du plaisir à se battre contre elle. Yamamoto secoua son épée et se précipita pour rejoindre et en même temps Ryohei aussi. Gokudera continuait à se battre contre elle.

'Tous ses attaques, juste pour me tuer... huh...' pensa Arminoen les voyant arriver, au ralenti à ses yeux. Il soupira en se tenant en position avec son katana et sa dague. 'Est-ce votre volonté qui va gagner ? Ou la notre ? Voyons qui va gagner contre nous.'

* * *

Quelque part dans l'école, Tsuna cherchait partout ses amis mais ne trouva aucun. Il soupira profondément tout en regardant tout autour une nouvelle fois.

« Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ? » se demanda Tsuna à lui même en commençant à marcher. Tout en le fessant, il sentit une présence familière en montrant une expression d'horreur. 'Ce sentiment.. c'est.. !' Tsuna regarda vers la direction où il sentit le présence, c'était le toit de l'école. Tsuna courra immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la présence.

'Mukuro'

* * *

Sur le toit, Armino continuait à se battre tout seul alors qu'ils l'attaquaient sans fin. Armino était vraiment reconnaissant de l'entrainement fou et infernal de son professeur. Si jamais il les affrontait en utilisant son pouvoir, il pourrait perdre contre eux, mais maintenant, ce qu'il utilisait était ses véritables compétences, il ne perdra pas contre eux.

Tout en combattant, il senti une autre présence arriver tout en attaquant et Armino le bloqua avec sa dague. C'était un trident qu'il l'a attaquer, cela voulait dire qu'une seule personne pour lui.

« Tu as enfin rejoins... utilisateur de la brume, Chrome Dokuro ou Rokudo Mukuro ? » Armino lui donna un regard interrogatif mais tout de même, ses yeux montrait de la froideur.

Chrome Dokuro ria, un familier gloussement alors que son corps se changea en homme. Rokudo Mukuro avait maintenant le contrôle totale.

« Kufufufu, comment une faible petit chaton se transforma en une grosse agressive tigresse ? Cela doit être du à ton pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mukuro en reculant de quelque pas en secouant son trident

Armino secoua ses armes et répondit, « Malheureusement, non. Je me suis entraîner moi même pour devenir plus fort, plus fort au point de détruit ma maison, mon temps. » Il regarda vers le bas tandis que ses yeux s'assombrir, « Notre temps, notre chronologie... il serait tellement mieux si il n'existait pas. ». Il les regarda à nouveau avec une grande haine et les fixa avec un regard noir, « Il serait tellement mieux si aucun d'entre vous n'existait! »

Armino était maintenant sérieux alors que ses flammes inverse de la pluie apparut de ses deux lames. Ses yeux reflétait maintenant noirceur en prenant sa pose, prêt à les attaquer.

Gokudera et les autres étaient surpris. Ils étaient surpris des flammes qu'elles à produit. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une telle flamme. La flamme, ce n'était pas une flamme de la nuit comme ceux que utilisait les Vindice, mais quel était au juste cette flamme ?

* * *

Quelque part, Reborn était là. Il était actuellement en train de les regarder depuis le début. Cela passait inaperçue à son visage mais il était actuellement surpris, il y avait en effet... quelqu'un qui pouvait utiliser une flamme inverse. Cacher dans son visage choque inaperçue, un sourit satisfait.

* * *

De retour au toit, Armino fit le premier mouvement en se précipitant à grande vitesse qu'il était déjà devant Gokudera.

« Gokudera Hayato, tu n'es pas digne de porter la Bague de la Tempête. Je vais te faire payer d'avoir abandonner ton Ciel. » dis Armino froidement et avec haine voulant couper Gokudera qui semblait étourdit par ses soudain mots mais il fut protéger juste à temps par Yamamoto. Armino le regarda et parla, « Yamamoto Takeshi, tu n'es plus la Pluie qui lave la tristesse autour de toi. Comment oses-tu abandonner ton Ciel et lui donner encore plus de plain qu'il n'a déjà ! »

Gokudera lui envoya un regard noir en lui donnant un coup de poing mais il sauta en arrière pour l'esquiver. Hibari et Ryohei le suivit mais Armino sauta et secoua son katana et sa dague tout en répandant ses flammes. Il l'attaqua les deux qu'ils reçurent l'attaque en plein fouet. Mukuro disparit de sa vue mais Armino savait quand il allait réapparaît et il le fit. Mukuro arriva par derrière et utilisa sa première voie de la réincarnation pour le piéger à l'intérieur d'un pilier de flamme avec des lotus. Armino utilisa sa force brute pour briser et couper l'illusion.

« Rokuro Mukuro, pour certaines raisons, je pensais que parmis tous le monde tu l'aurais remarquer, mais j'avais tord... Tu nous as déçu. » » dis Armino en le regardant en l'attaquant avec son katana en flamme mais fut bloquer par Mukuro à temps.

Armino utilisa cet opportunité pour l'envoyer un grand coup de pied avec une force qu'il l'envoya voler. Hibari s'était déjà levé et était prêt à se battre. Armino se plaça en position et prêt à riposter, même Yamamoto et Gokudera était prêt à joindre le combat. Tous était prêt à bouger quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Armi ? Tout le monde ? »

Tout s'arrêta, leur instinct, leur raison, leurs mouvements, tout comme leur temps s'arrêta quand ils virent la personne qui les avait appelé. Devant la porte d'entrée, Tsuna était là, debout avec ses yeux grands ouverts sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait ses amis, se battant contre Armino sans aucune hésitation, pourquoi ?

« Tout le monde... c'est pourquoi ? » demanda Tsuna, montrant à quel point il était sérieux de vouloir une réponse.

Armino pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et aussi éteignis ses flammes inverse. Il regarda Tsuna avec un véritable sourire, mais un petit.

« Tsuna... te rappelle tu de ce que nous avons discuter hier ? » demanda Armino à Tsuna. Gokudera le fixa, « Toi espèce de... ! Es-tu en train de corrompre Bo-Juudaime !? »

« Tu allais utiliser le mot ' Boss' n'est-ce pas ? »dis froidement Armino à Gokudera qui était en train de le fixer à mort mais ne s'en préoccupait pas en se tournant à nouveau vers Tsuna, « Rappelle toi, tiens ta promesse Tsuna. »

« Armi ! » appela Tsuna et Armino souri gentiment et parla, « Reste neutre Tsuna. La bataille à commencer. »

Armino sauta vraiment haut et soudainement disparu. Hibari tiqua et s'en alla, allant le poursuivre. Mukuro fit de même en disparaissant sur place. Les seuls restant était Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei.

Tsuna n'avait pas bouger de où il était. Il était étourdi, tellement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu . Il était actuellement arrive une minute avant et il avait entendit les mots d'Armino sur Gokudera, Yamamoto et Mukuro. Que voulait-il dire par abandonner leur Ciel ? Que voulait-il dire par le laisser souffrir ? Que voulait-il dire par remarquer quelque chose ? Il était vraiment confus, la seule chose clair dans son esprits, était les mots d'Armino qu'il lui avait dit à propos 'd'Eux'. Ceux dont il parlait était ses gardian, mais pourquoi ?

Tsuna les regarda incrédule et confus. Il demanda, « G-Gokudera-kun, Y-Yamamoto ? O-Oniisan.. juste... juste que ce passe-t-il ? »

Les regarda baissa leur regard, ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, encore plus l'impliquer dans leur mission actuel.

Un bébé atterri devant eux, se révélant comme Reborn.

Reborn parla d'un ton vraiment sérieux et menaçant. « Vous avez intérêt à parler ou sinon je vais m'assurer de remplir vos trois corps de trous. »

Ces dangereux mots les fis trembler. On dirait qu'ils vont devoir dire la vérité à propos d'eux et de leur mission de Caito Armino qui est en réalité Caito Armira son véritable nom.


	18. Chapter 18

Breaking the taboo to protect you : Briser le tabou pour te protèger

Ni KTR ni la fic ne m'appartiennent.

Nouveau chapitre et a nouveau désolée pour les fautes et merci a tout ceux qui suive et aime cette fic

( sweat drop = goutte de sueur, je pense que vous voyer le mémo où les personnages ont une goutte de sueur qui apparaît, j'ai vraiment du mal à traduire ça du coup si vous quelques suggestions je suis partante et reconnaissante ^^ merci d'avance)

Chapitre 18 : 22 ans du futur

Maison des Sawada et dans la chambre de Tsuna, les trois étaient là et maintenant avec Lambo en plus puisque Reborn l'interrogea aussi à parler. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était silencieux jusqu'à que Reborn brisa ce silence.

« Temps de parler et soyez sûr de tout avoué sinon »les menace Reborn avec son pistolet prêt à tirer n'importe quand. Tsuna ajouta « Re-Reborn i-il n'y a pas besoin d'y aller aussi loin. ». Même si il disait ça, Tsuna était nerveux de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Gokudera pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication, « Nos paroles peuvent bien être incroyable et nous n'avons aucune preuve à vous montrer que nous disons la vérité mais s'il vous plait coyer en nous, Reborn-san... Bo-Juudaime... »

Reborn ne réagit pas pendant que Tsuna resta silencieux avant de hocher, leur disant de continuer ce qu'ils étaient obligés.

Gokudera parla, « Nous... Nous venons du futur. ». Il annonça soudainement ce qui fit presque réagit Tsuna mais se retint. Tsuna pensa qu'il devait se calme sur ce que Reborn et Armino lui répétait. Gokudera était un peu choqué puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était aussi calme avant, spécialement à cet âge mais pour le moment il devait passer cette pensée. Il devait continuer son explication. « A cause de notre apparence, on ne dirait pas parce que nous utilisons notre corps actuel. Nous sommes venue avec notre âme et nous avons demander à notre soi passé qui de nous prêter leur corps et heureusement ils ont acceptés. »

« Malheureusement j'ai forcé le mien à accepter ma demande. » dis Lambo en se grattant la tête. Gokudera soupira, « Parce que tu es encore un enfant donc il y a aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme toi comprenne la situation. ». Lambo montra son irritation du commentaire de Gokudera, « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire BAKADERA !? », Gokudera cria en retour, « QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA STUPIDE VACHE !? » Yamamoto intervit, « Ma ma vous deux. »

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de transpirer (goutte de sueur qui apparaît) tandis que Reborn ne réagit pas en continuant à attendre leur réponse.

Gokudera se retourna vers eux et se racla la gorge avant de continuer, « Si jamais Juudaime et Reborn-san demande de quel temps nous venons, nous venons de 22 ans du futur pour être exacte, pas juste nous les gardians, mais aussi tout les arcobaleno, excepter Reborn-san. »

« Eh !? Arcobaleno... Colonnello et les autres !? » demanda Tsuna incrédule et ils hocha tous. Tsuna demanda, « Mais... Pourquoi Reborn n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ils baissa tous les yeux. Le seul à répondre fut Yamamoto, « Nous... nous avons essayer de le trouver, puisqu'il a soudainement disparus. Nous vraiment essayer mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvés. Il est parti depuis sept mois... dans notre temps. »

« Reborn... a disparu.. » Tsuna ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait et regarda Reborn qui ne semblait pas se préoccupait de cette information qu'il entendit. Reborn parla, « Donc, dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je suis sûr que vous êtes venus pour une sérieuse raison. »

Gokudera hocha, « C'est correct Reborn-san et nous sommes ici pour arrêter quelqu'un qui est aussi venu de notre temps pour changer le future, non, plus pour détruire le cours du temps. »

« Détruire le cours du temps ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? » demanda Tsuna et Reborn lui répondit, « Avec une bonne interférence et travaille Tsunaze, changer et plus grave encore, détruire le cours du temps est possible. » Tsuna était choqué et il demanda plus, « A-Attendez, si c'est possible.. que vas-t-il se passer ? »

« Si le cours du temps où tu es présent est détruit, » Lambo fut celui qui parla. Il regarda Tsuna et lui donna une sérieuse réponse, « Le monde s'écroulera, seul ceux dans notre temps et même ceux de ce temps qui ont été touchés par le changement et bientôt, le temps va perdra son équilibre et va être détruire. »

Tsuna était choqué, « Détruire ? Comme la fin du monde !? »

Ryohei hocha, « C'est correct Sawada. » Ryohei baissa les yeux et parla, « Tout va disparaître. Même ceux qui vie dans ce temps vont mourir ou disparaître. Notre temps en ce moment même est dans un sacré désastre. »

Gokudera continua, « Nous avons fait une enquête à propos de ce qui passais au juste jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve que quelqu'un avait briser le tabou du monde pour venir ici, dans ce temps. »

« V-Vraiment ? Q-Qui ? » demanda Tsuna, voyant à quel point le problème était sérieux. Gokudera pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler, « Celui que à briser la tabou et venu dans ce temps était une femme appelle Caito Armira. Bo... Juudaime... la personne que vous connaisser comme Caito Armino est cette personne. »

Tsuna était plus que choqué. Armino était Armira, une femme ?! Non, ce n'était pas important mais le truc est... Elle est celle qui est actuellement en train de détruire le cours du temps et elle vient du future ! Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il !?

Reborn les fixa, « Explique plus Gokudera. »

Gokudera hésita mais hocha, « Caito Armira, elle vient d'une riche famile d'Italie. Nous, incluant Juudaimee l'avons rencontrés le jour de la fête des Vongola. Elle fut introduite par son père à notre boss pour être l'amante de Juudaime. Elle et Juudaime devint proche après ça mais pas dans le sens romantique mais... seulement amicalement. Nous avons seulement entendu des rumeurs qu'ils avaient actuellement refuser d'être marier de force donc ils ont décidé de faire un acte mais honnêtement ils étaient amis. »

Yamamoto continua, « Plus jours suivit, plus les deux semblaient proche jusqu'à.. cinq ans plus tard, nous l'avons vu dans le bureau de boss-Tsuna, tenant une enveloppe dans ses bras. Elle nous donna l'enveloppe et quitta la manoir Vongola. Elle n'est jamais revenu après ça. »

« Elle n'est jamais revenu ? » demanda Tsuna, encore choqué, « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Tsuna-nii. » répondit Lambo, « Trois semaines après ça, une nouvelle nous est arriver comme quoi elle aurait quitte chez elle. Après six mois, d'étranges phénomènes arriva qui était.. ça. »

« Pour arrêter la destruction du temps et sauver tout le monde, nous devons capturer Caito Armira, la forcer à fixer le cours du temps qu'elle à causer et retour dans notre temps pour qu'elle fasse face à sa punition. Si elle ne le fait pas... » Gokudera baissa les yeux, « Je suis désolé de dire ça mais nous allons devoir l'éliminée. »

« L'éliminée ? » dis Tsuna incrédule. Il ne put s'empêcher d'élever sa voix, « Gokudera-kun sais-tu ce que tu est en train de dire !? Vas-tu sérieusement tuer quelqu'un juste pour sauver le cours du temps !? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour- »

« Tsuna. » appela Yamamoto ce fit arrêter Tsuna et se tourna vers lui. Yamamoto le regarda d'un air triste, « C'est si jamais nous n'avons pas d'autre option pour l'arrêter. Mais si elle est fait ce qui doit être fait, nous ne la blesserons pas. »

« Mais »Tsuna voulait protester mais Gokudera l'arrêta quand il leva sa voix, « S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! … laissez-nous nous charger de notre affaires... ne vous impliquer pas avec nous... s'il vous plait... Juudaime. »

Tsuna baissa les yeux, n'aimant pas ce qui se passait. Après une longue réflexion, il se rappela des mots de Armino/Amira, qu'il/qu'elle lui avait dit de rester neutre. Cela veut dire qu'il/qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas qu'il interfère. Que... que devait-il faire ?

Reborn était en train d'observer de près son élève et se tourna vers eux. Il les fixa depuis l'ombre de fedora et demanda sérieusement.

« Qu'est-il arrive à Tsuna de votre temps ? »

Les quatre baissa leurs tête, ne pouvant pas dire quel genre de réponse ils allaient donner au Tueur à gages.

Finalement, Ryohei lui répondit, « Nous.. Nous ne savons pas actuellement. S-Sawada aussi à disparus soudainement sept mois auparavant dans notre temps. Toi aussi après trois jours peut-être. Nous... nous avons essayer de le chercher mais... nous n'avons pas pu le trouver. »

« Etes-vous sûr de l'avoir chercher ? Ou..., » le ton de Reborn commença à devenir de plus en plus dangereux « Vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de le chercher. »

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Reborn !? Bien sûr nous avons chercher. C'est notre... boss, bien sûr nous devons le trouver et faire en sorte qu'il est sauve. Nous sommes s'est Gardiens... c'est... naturel. » dis Yamamoto en un éclat de voix mais diminua quand il pensa à quelque chose.

Reborn continua à les fixer, il n'était pas satisfait de leur réponse. Il pouvait les sentir, quelque chose leur était cacher.

Gokudera pris une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Les trois le suivit et il parla, « Juudaime... s'il vous plait comprenait nous et... s'il vous plait soyez prudent avec elle. Vous ne savez peut-être pas mais elle à pouvoir unique qui est la raison laquelle elle a put remonter le temps. Son pouvoir est désire, tout ce qu'elle désire devint réalité. »

« Désire ? » demanda Tsuna mais ne les regardant pas. Gokudera hocha, « Nous devons y aller et recommencer à chercher notre cible. Je suis désolé et au revoir. »

Gokudera s'inclina rapidement avant de partir et suivit par les autres. Tsuna ne les arrêta pas en les laissant partir. Quand ils furent complètement dehors, Tsuna soupira profondément en se tournant vers Reborn avec une expression inquiet et incredule.

« Rebron... est-ce que Armi... est-ce que Armi m'a menti ? » demanda Tsuna, ne voulant pas cela soit vraie. Armino... il/elle était son tout premier ami, il était le seul à l'avoir appris les leçons qu'il n'avait pas compris et même comment se protéger. Est-ce qu'il... lui avait menti tout ce temps ?

« Tsuna » appela Reborn, fessant Tsuna le regarder avec toute son attention. Reborn parla, « Je ne pense pas qu'il te mentait. » Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent, il continua. « Le jour où je l'ai rencontrer, ou devrait dire elle maintenant, je n'ai vu encore mensonge dans ses mots, spécialement ses yeux. Elle se soucie de toi comme son meilleur ami, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle elle était là pour toi. Elle ne te mentait pas Tsunaze. »

«Reborn. »

« De plus, si elle te mentait, elle ne t'aurais pas dit de rester en arrière, vrai ? »

Tsuna s'élargissent en réalisant. Il sourit et hocha. Il regarda dehors avec inquiétude.

« Où que soit Armi... J'espère pouvoir lui parler encore une fois. » dis Tsuna ses pensées. Reborn juste sourit, savant qu'il le fera.

* * *

Nuit et tout le monde était maintenant en train de dormir. Pour certaines raisons, Tsuna se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit. Il bougea vers le côté pour se lever et sortit de chambre. Tsuna sortit de la maison et continua à marcher, comme si il était appeler par quelqu'un.

Dans sa tête, il savait qu'il était réveiller mais pour certaines raisons, son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Son corps bougea par lui même, comme si il était emmené quelque part.

Il arriva bientôt dans un parc où il n'y avait personne. Finalement, Tsuna pouvait bouger par lui même et observa les environ.

« Juste que.. » Tsuna s'arrêta quand il entendit un voix familière, « Tsuna. »

Tsuna était surpris en se tourna autour, voyant Armino était maintenant devant lui.

« A-Armi ! » Tsuna était vraiment surpris de voir Armino sauve et vivant.

Armino sourit, il était aussi heureux de le voir.

« Heureux que tu vas bien Tsuna. »dis Armino, heureux qu'il l'est. Tsuna secoua sa tête et l'approcha, « De quoi parles-tu ? Ça ne devrait pas être moi de dire ça ? »

Armino ria à ça, « C'est vrai. » Armino regarda autour pendant un moment avant de lui faire face. Il sourit et lui demanda, « Est-ce qu'ils ton dis à propos de moi ? »

Les yeux s'élargissent un peu avant de baisser les yeux. Armino pris ça comme un oui. Armino murmura quelque chose ce qui tourna son corps à son corps d'origine qui était son/sa figure féminine. Cela surpris Tsuna, il pouvait maintenant voir Armino dans sa forme féminine, plus comme sa véritable forme. La seule différence était la forme de son corps, un regard féminin et la longue de ses cheveux.

« Surpris de voir mon véritable sexe Tsuna ? » demanda Armino un peu taquin. Tsuna la regarda, « Crois-tu que je t'ai déjà vu dans ta forme féminine ? » il demanda en retour, la fessant rire un peu.

« Désolée de ne l'avoir pas dit. C'est juste je ne voulais pas être traiter différemment donc j'ai décidé de devenir un homme comme ça on pouvait être ami plus confortablement. De plus, être un homme n'est pas si mal, comme j'envie ce sexe » dis joyeusement Armino, fessant Tsuna sourire.

« Mais vraiment Armi, je suis soulager que tu aie bien... comment as-tu réussir à les fuir ? » demanda Tsuna curieux. Armira lui répondit, « Avec mon pouvoir, le pouvoir du désire Tsuna. »

« Oh » Tsuna se rappela que Gokudera lui avait mentionna ça. Armira parla, « Aussi, j'ai utilise mon pouvoir pour t'emmene ici, désolé pour ça, juste que j'avais besoin de te parler. »

« C-c'est bon Armi et... j'ai aussi besoin de te parler. » lui dis Tsuna. Tsuna hocha, lui disant qu'elle le fera.

Les deux alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Leur conversation commença.

« Armi... est-ce vrai que tu es ici pour détruire ton temps. » commença Tsuna par le sujet principal. Armira hocha,, « C'est vrai Tsuna. C'était mon désire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y aucune raison pour ce temps d'exister ? Ce temps est le pire, donc tout ce que je fais est de changer le future en éradiquant ce temps. »

« Je veux tout de même entendre tout la raison Armi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un mystère derrière tout ça. »

Armira gloussa un peu, « Mais dis moi, comment es-tu devenu aussi intelligent ? » Tsuna sourit, « Grâce à une certaine personne et mon tuteur. »

Armira ria une nouvelle fois et regard le ciel, « Maintenant que j'y pense, quand il y une action, il y a une raison derrière.. cela n'est pas une exception. » Elle baissa le yeux, «Tsuna... je suis désolée mais en ce moment, je ne peux rien te dire. Ce... Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ? Armi je veux jute t'aider à résoudre ce conflit. Je ne veux pas que tu et tous les autres se batte ! » résonna Tsuna ce qui rendit Armira heureuse.

« Juste comme toi Tsuna... tout de même... Je suis désolée Tsuna, je peux vraiment pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda désespérément Tsuna et Armira lui répondit, « Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ais dit sur le toit ? Tu n'as rien n'avoir avec... du moins pas encore. »

« Pas encore ? » Tsuna se rappela de la conversation ce qui lui fit réaliser quelque chose. « Armi » il l'appela, « Donc il n'y aucun implication à propos de moi ? Je veux dire.. mon future moi ? »

Armira hocha, lui disant oui. Elle parla, « Mais s'il te plait ne pense pas que tu as quelque chose avoir avec ce qui passe Tsuna. Cette décision est la mienne et seulement la mienne... tout comme lui. »

« Lui ? » questionna Tsuna. Armino sourit juste, « C'est tout Tsuna ? Désolée je peux pas te dire grand chose. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est mieux de leur demander qu'a moi. »

Tsuna regarda le sol tout en commencent à réfléchir. Quand il réalisa quelque chose, il se tourna vers elle et demanda, « Le pouvoir du désire, comment ça marche et comment l'as-tu eu ? »

« Mon pouvoir du désire huh... pour te dire la vérité Tsuna, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour que ce pouvoir m'ait choisit comme réceptacle. »

« Réceptacle ? »

« Comme un utilisateur choisit Tsuna. C'est venu à moi quand j'avais 25 ans. J'ai essayer de chercher propos de ce pouvoir mais tout de même je n'ai que peu d'information. Quand je t'ai rencontrer j'ai put trouver plus d'informations, comme d'où il vient et son histoire. En plus de comment l'utiliser, tout ce que j'ai a faire est dire avec les mots magiques ? »

« Magiques mots ? C'est quoi les mots magiques ? »

« Et bien... » Armira se gratta la tête, « Je ne peux pas le dire facilement puisque chaque fois je le dit même si je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser il s'active donc j'ai besoin de faire attention à ce que je dis. Mais je peux te montrer. Tu veux voir ? »

Tsuna hocha, voulant le voir. Armira sourit en levant ses mains.

« Je _souhaite_ avoir deux canettes de sodas. » dis Armira et immédiatement, deux canettes de soda apparut dans ses mains ce qui surpris Tsuna. Armira donna une canette à Tsuna tandis que l'autre était pour elle. Tsuna le prit et sourit.

« Donc le mot magique est 'souhaite' n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tsuna et Armira hocha, « C'est correct. Je peux tout désire avec ce pouvoir. Ceux qui l'entendit peuvent dire que c'est un pouvoir incroyable puisque je peux tout désirer et tout deviendrait vrai... mais... ce pouvoir a des limites. »

« Limites ? »

« Oui. Ce pouvoir ne peux pas ressusciter les morts, ne peux guérir les maladies mortels, ne peux pas blesser les détenteurs de la trinisette et ne peux pas tuer ou même désirer faire disparaître une personne. Autres que ces chose, je peux tout faire. »

« C'est tout de même incroyable Armi... donc tu as utiliser ce pouvoir pour travers le temps. »

Armira hocha, « Oui.. Je peux revenir dans le temps et aussi remplacer mon présent moi ici. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là Armi ? »demanda Tsuna avec un regard interrogative. Armira soupira avant de le regarder avec un air sérieux, « Tsuna penses-tu qu'il est possible pour la version actuelle et la version future de toi de se rencontrer ? »

« E-et bien... »

« C'est quelque chose qui ne jamais arriver Tsuna. Souviens-toi de ceci. C'est une loi qui ne dois jamais être enfreinte. Si deux même personnes se trouve dans le même temps et espace, ça pourrait mener à la fin du monde et je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire le monde présent. Comprends-tu Tsuna ? »

« En y pensant... cela pourrait... mais tout de même, comment se fait-il que le monde est toujours en sécurité alors que tu est ici et ton présent toi ? » demanda Tsuna, voulant tout clarifier.

« A-a propos de ça... j'ai... j'ai tuée mon présent moi. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargissent. Elle... elle a tuée son présent soi ? Si cela s'est passée alors elle n'aurait pas dû existé, mais alors... pourquoi ?

« J'ai briser un tabou Tsuna, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais revenir dans mon temps original et je n'ai plus de future. » dis tristement Armira, pourtant, il n'y aucunes indications qu'elle regrettais son action et ses décisions.

« T-Tabou ? »

« La tabou de prendre le temps du passé ou du future. C'est un art interdit que même mon pouvoir du désir ne pouvait faire. J'ai de le faire par moi même et je l'ai fait. Je me suis tuée et pris son temps, c'est comme ça. » Armira déroula la bandage de son bras droit. « J'ai le symbole qui montre que j'ai commis un tabou... là Tsuna. »

Armira montra le tatouage sur mon bras droit et ce n'était pas tatouage ordinaire. Il rougeoyait avec malveillance, comme si quelque était en train de la consommer intérieurement. Cela terrifia Tsuna, comment ? Comment a-t-elle pu faire ce genre de décision ?

Amira avait comme l'impression de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle sourit tristement en levant son bras droit vers le ciel.

« Tu sais Tsuna... ça ma fais vraiment mal de faire ça. Je me rappelle encore comment je l'ai tuée et utiliser son corps pour détruire mes propres parents qui mon fais du mal pendant tout ce temps... J'ai donner à mon moi actuel une mort rapide et silencieuse, espérant qu'elle ne sente plus de douleur qu'elle n'en avait que je suis sûr qu'elle en avait déjà. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Pour détruire mon temps, pour cela je dois faire un sacrifice. »

« Alors... q-quand est-il de toi ? Est-ce que tu t'en sortiras ? Je veux dire- »

« J'ai pris son temps Tsuna, du coup je ne vais pas mourir.. tout de même, je n'ai pas de future. C'était un des prix que j'ai du payer pour prendre entièrement sa place et je l'ai fait. » Elle détourna son regard pour fixer le ciel. « Suis-je devenu pire qu'avant ? Je pourrais bien. Depuis ce jour... j'ai changée.. non, nous avons tout les deux changés... huh... »

Tsuna pouvait voir sa culpabilité, tristesse et douleur mélange à travers ses yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas tué son soi actuel mais pour son but, elle le sacrifia, même son future. « Juste pour quoi te bats tu Armi ? » dis Tsuna ses pensées.

Armira ferma ses yeux et pris une profonde brise froide qui vient à eux. Cela pris du temps pour qu'elle puisse parler à nouveau, « C'est... heh.. tu le trouva dans un future proche Tsuna. »

« Armi. » appela Tsuna inquiet. Armira réalisa que Tsuna était maintenant inquiet à propos d'elle, elle le regarda et lui sourit, un sourire rassurant, « N-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien Tsuna... et bien, on dirait que mon temps est écoulé. »

Armira se leva et regarda Tsuna, « D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de présenté proprement. Je suis Caito Armira, Armi pour faire court. Vrai âge 35 ans et de sexe féminin, enchantée de rencontre à nouveau, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis actuellement ta fiancée mais c'était juste un acte et la vérité était qu'on était amis. Et aussi bien qu'on à était ensemble pendant cinq ans... une nouvelle fois, ravie de te rencontrer Tsuna. »

Tsuna était un peu surpris. Il pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre avec un sourire. « Moi aussi... Armira. »

Armira sourit encore plus et se tourna, « Je vais y aller maintenant. Ici en ce moment, peut-être que je ne pourrais plus te parler normalement parce qu'ils vont continuer à me pourchasser mais je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je vais détruire mon temps et changer le future. C'est correct maintenant c'est ma résolution pour combattre. »

« Armi. » Tsuna baissa son regard un peu avant de lui faire face avec détermination et lui demanda, « Q-Quand pourrons-ton se revoir ? Je... à la fin... Je veux vous arrêter a vous battre. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous sois blesser ! »

Armira était surpris mais sourit, 'ça te ressemble bien Tsuna.. si seulement tu savais que qu'ils t'ont fait...' Armira serra son poing droit en remémorant ça. Elle tourna pour faire face à Tsuna avec un sourire et lui dit, « Seulement dans notre combat Tsuna. Rappelle-toi, reste neutre. »

Armira commença à s'éloigner mais Tsuna ne la laissa pas, « Attend Armi ! » Avant que Tsuna puisse prendre sa main, Armira parla rapidement, « Je souhaite que Tsuna arrête de bouger- » que fit arrêter Tsuna à sa place, Armira continua, « Temporairement jusqu'à que je sois hors de sa vue. »

« A-Armi » parla Tsuna, essayant de bouger mais quelque chose l'empêcha, comme si il y avait des chaines tout autour de son corps. Armira parla avec un ton apologétique, « Je suis désolée Tsuna... juste rappelle-toi de la promesse et... au revoir. »

Armira s'en alla en courant, laissant Tsuna à sa place. Une fois qu'elle disparut totalement, son corps était libre et s'assit sur le sol.

« Armi » appela Tsuna dans un chuchotement mais personne était là pour l'entendre.

Il resta comme ça quelques minutes avant que Reborn arriva et se plaça à ses côtés.

« As-tu parler avec elle ? » demanda Reborn. Tsuna hocha comme réponse, «Reborn, que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se batte entre eux. »

Reborn resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de lui répondre, « Tu devrais observer. »

« Observer ? » questionna Tsuna. Reborn le regarda et élabora, « Observe et regarda la vérité par toi même. Tu veux savoir pourquoi cela arrive-t-il, non ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi Armira veux détruire son propre temps, non ? Tout ce que tu dois faire est de trouver la réponse. Observer les deux camps et trouve la vérité. »

Tsuna finalement réalisa ce que Reborn essayais de lui dire et lui donna une regard déterminé et hocha. Il décida de trouver la vérité, il la trouvera et il les arrêtera à tout prix.


End file.
